


Ávalon

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primero la CIA, ahora el Directorio: todo el mundo parece tener ganas de controlar a Excalibur.<br/>Después de la misión en Argel, parece que el Directorio piensa que puede decidir cuándo come, caga y duerme el equipo, y eso no le gusta un pelo a nadie. Arturo está dispuesto a jugar hasta cierto punto, pero cuando descubre que Smith les está ocultando una misión y poniendo a gente en peligro, decide que ha tenido suficiente y que es hora de enseñarle al Directorio quién está al mando. Pero la magia sigue jugando un papel importante y Merlín tiene que tomar una decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ávalon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262807) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen y no saco provecho de este trabajo.  
> Esta es la quinta parte de la serie Loaded March, y no se han revisado los términos militares. Cualquier error es totalmente mío (NdT: o, en este caso, probablemente mío también)  
> Advertencia: este es un fic militar y contiene violencia militar  
> NdT: Ahora, además de la [página wiki](http://loaded-march.wikia.com/wiki/Loaded_March_Wiki) del fic, hay también una [página web](http://loadedmarch.swayingbamboos.com/). Gracias a la lm hive mind y a Grace por ayudarme con las partes que no entiendo.

No era la primera vez que León entraba en el barracón y se encontraba a Arturo sentado en su escritorio, echado para atrás en la silla, con el codo en el reposabrazos, la barbilla apoyada en una palma y cubriéndose la cara con el resto de la mano. No era exactamente su mirada de matar a cien yardas, pero se acercaba a la expresión de familiar de «absorto en mis pensamientos» que venía con un cartel rojo de «NO TOCAR», para que nadie lo molestara.

Nadie se atrevería. Un perro rabioso podría ir a por ellos si cruzaban la línea.

Arturo había estado tenso y arisco desde la misión en Argel. Para ser honestos, todos habían estados tensos y ariscos a su manera desde Argel. Había sido su primer encuentro de cerca con la magia y, aunque algunos se lo tomaban con tranquilidad, como Kay, y Gwaine estaba alucinando, aunque ahogara sus penas en la bebida, el resto del equipo estaba en diferentes estados de estupefacción. Owain estaba en negación, Bohrs lidiaba con su rabia en el gimnasio improvisado de la base, Geraint y Galahad se pasaban el tiempo negociando y discutiendo posibles explicaciones que no tuvieran nada que ver con lo sobrenatural, mientras el resto acababan en diversos estados de desesperación hosca y aceptación reticente.

Al contrario que el resto del equipo, Arturo había tenido más tiempo para hacerse a la idea de la existencia de la magia, así que no podía ser eso. León conocía a Arturo desde hacía el tiempo suficiente; fuera lo que fuera que lo había puesto de ese humor, no tenía nada que ver con su reciente experiencia de combate, era algo personal.

Fuera lo que fuera, se le estaba yendo de las manos, y había que tratarlo antes de que causara algún daño real.

León se quedó en el umbral el tiempo suficiente para ver la nube de tristeza y fatalidad personal de Arturo pasar de gris oscuro a carbón, y se cómo se escondía más en su pequeño castillo mental. Además, esta vez el foso era más ancho, estaba lleno de cocodrilos hambrientos con algún que otro tiburón come-hombres por ahí, del tipo que saltaba por el aire, como el tiburón volador de la costra de Sudáfrica.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de aliados, pero en el último minuto decidió que lo mejor sería meterse en aquel campo de minas él solo.

Galahad estaba toqueteando su equipo en la parte trasera y discutiendo con Geraint; León les hizo señas con el pulgar hacia atrás, enarcando una ceja y moviendo la cabeza en un claro gesto de _largaos, y aseguraos de que nadie se acerca en un rato._

Galahad lo pilló en seguida; Geraint fue un poco más lento, pero su discusión amistosa se convirtió en contrargumentos secos y codazos, se echaron el equipo al hombro y se fueron a hacer sus patrullas rutinarias por la zona.

León no se acercó al escritorio de Arturo hasta que se hubieron ido. Cogió la silla de sobra, la arrastró hasta dejarla delante del escritorio y se sentó. Cuando vio que Arturo no reaccionaba, León se puso cómodo. La experiencia le decía que el algún momento en los próximos minutos, algún sentido innato avisaría a Arturo de que había algo fuera de lo común, y que saldría de su ensimismamiento el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo.

Arturo tenía una mirada que podría hacer que un toro a la carga parara en seco.

Mientras tanto, León se entretuvo intentando averiguar lo que estaba mirando Arturo. Tenía la silla girada un poco para darle la espalda a la puerta, como si quisiera vigilar al equipo, aunque ninguno estuviera allí, con la excepción de ellos dos.

Gwaine era el de las apuestas, pero León estaba dispuesto a poner mucha pasta, incluso el anillo de compromiso de Morgana, a que Arturo estaba mirando la cama de Merlín.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que estés aquí?—La voz de Arturo sonó distante, distraída, pero al menos mostraba señales de vida. Parpadeó varias veces para sacudirse lo que fuera que había estado ocupándole la mente.

—Hay noticias—dijo León—. Smith está en la base.

—Llega tarde—dijo Arturo, aún pensando en otra cosa—. Dijo que sólo serían unos días.

—¿Eso son buenas o malas noticias?

Arturo encogió un hombro y cambió de postura para mirar a León, que vio cómo el cerebro de Arturo se les unía un poco más en el aquí y el ahora. Le dio un par de momentos para situarse.

—Aún no lo sé.

León esperó.

Arturo y Morgana eran tan distintos como lo podían ser dos hermanos en muchos aspectos, incluso aunque no estuvieran emparentados del todo. Morgana era un torbellino capaz de destrozar el mundo, inquieta, exigente, que se saldría siempre con la suya sin importar las consecuencias, incluso aunque lo hiciera de mala manera, porque le importaba más el resultado que cualquier otra cosa. León había aprendido hacía mucho a apartarse antes de que lo aplastara y a discernir cuando debería meterse en un tanque Howitzer y dejar que Morgana lo cubriera con su rabia, en vez de enfocarla contra el resto de mundo.

Por suerte, se le daba mucho mejor apartarse y ocuparse de los resultados y del control de daños que el ponerse un par de botas de cemento y aguantar firme.

Arturo, por otro lado, era tipo enviado de Dios, capaz de dominar el mundo con su personalidad obsesiva y controladora. Se saldría siempre con la suya, pero lo haría de manera honorable y valerosa, porque esa era la manera correcta, legítima y, aunque el resultado no fuera el que Arturo quería en principio, era el tipo de persona que estaría satisfecho de haber hecho lo correcto y de poder vivir consigo mismo.

León había seguido a Arturo a ciegas cuando eran niños, porque entonces no había entendido del todo de qué iba Arturo. Era un idiota malcriado, con sus formas arcaicas que ya nadie seguía y que a saber dónde había aprendido, pero eran líder nato, de todas todas, el tipo de persona que se cargaría el mundo a los hombros si pudiera evitarle sufrimiento a otra persona. Arturo el hombre que León deseaba poder ser.

Por ejemplo, él aún se agachaba y huía cuando Morgana empezaba a tirar cosas por la habitación, pero Arturo apretaba los dientes y se metía en medio para salvar la vajilla de su madre.

Además, Arturo era idiota. León estaba seguro de eso porque todo el tiempo que se pasaba preocupado era siempre por la razón equivocada.

—Se suponía que iba a pasarle la custodia a uno de sus jefes—dijo Arturo, con un pequeño de gesto «lo que sea que signifique eso»—. No tenía que involucrarse en el interrogatorio. Su responsabilidad está aquí, tiene que meterse entre la CIA y nosotros, entrenarnos, convertirse en un agente secreto plasta, así en general.

León esperó un poco más.

Arturo volvió a cambiar de postura, enderezándose y cruzando los brazos sobre el papeleo de su escritorio. Miró algunas de las notas un rato, con el ceño fruncido, cada vez más, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos en una lista.

León estaba acostumbrado, era parte del método de preocupación de Arturo. Se había aprendido los pasos, sabía más o menos el tiempo que se tardaba en sacar a Arturo de su cabeza, a veces podía hasta conseguir que hablara de ello. Pero, primero, Arturo tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que quería hablar con alguien más del tema, y eso llevaba _siglos_. Por eso León se había puesto cómodo al principio.

—Tiene que haber pasado algo—dijo Arturo por fin—. Conociendo a Smith, probablemente algo de política relacionada con los americanos, quizá ha aparecido otro de los miembros importantes del NOM, o un nuevo recluta potencial.

—Vale—asintió León—. Empecemos con la política.

Arturo se pasó la mano por el pelo y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿El curso cuatrimestral o la versión del trivial?

León miró el reloj.

—Creo que no tenemos tanto tiempo. Dame la corta.

—LA CIA puede elegir entre la _crême de la crême_ de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. Podrían haber reclutado a algunos de los suyos y haberlos entrenado para misiones específicas contra el NOM.

—Pero no lo han hecho—dijo León, haciendo el papel de pizarra durante una lluvia de ideas.

—No. No lo han hecho, porque no saben cómo entrenar a los suyos contra el enemigo. Este enemigo.—Arturo hizo una pausa—. Supongo que fueron a pedir ayuda a los que sí que sabían, y el Directorio los mandó a tomar viento. Y allá se fueron, directos a alguien que les comentó que quizá en el ejército… y de allí a lo mejor de lo mejor…

—Nosotros, desde luego—dijo León, con la sensación clara de estar canalizando el ego de Gwaine.

—Venganza—dijo Arturo, asintiendo—. Pretenden tirarle a la cara al Directorio que nos están usando, a ver si les gusta. Pero hay un problema. Al Directorio le daría igual que perdiéramos a un par de personas.

—Pero no hemos perdido a nadie.

—Es como el desarrollo de una relación retorcida—dijo Arturo, algo molesto—. Empieza con el chaval de los granos pidiéndole salir a la china guapa, y la chica guapa dice que no. Así que el chaval de los granos, en vez de deprimirse, va a por la mejor amiga de la chica guapa. La mejor amiga dice que vale, pero que sólo una vez, y salen. El chaval de los granos decide que le gusta más la mejor amiga que la chica guapa y que de verdad quiere seguir saliendo con ella. La chica guapa los ve divertirse y se pone celosa. Se lleva a la mejor amiga de fiesta y se asegura de que el chaval de los granos se entere de lo genial que se lo han pasado.

León se rio.

—No te burles. Tú y Morgana…

—Me rindo—dijo León de inmediato, levantando las manos. Admitía sin problemas que el camino recorrido antes de empezar a salir con Morgana había sido largo y doloroso, lleno de rechazos y muchos intentos de pedirle salir, ataques de celos cuando había tenido que sentarse y ver cómo otro llegaba a casa de los Pendragón a recogerla para una cita y, cuando por fin le dijo que sí, la noche antes del examen más importante de su vida, León había tenido que decirle, con todo el dolor de su corazón, que no.

La parta buena era que no sólo bordó el examen, se graduó y con matrícula, sino que ahora demás tenía a la chica de sus sueños detrás de él. Entre Gwaine y diciéndole que debería hacerse el duro y Arturo sin querer saber nada, León había optado por el camino de la precaución y, tras una semana de resistencia, había caído como un castillo de naipes en cuanto Morgana le volvió a preguntar. Habían estado juntos desde entonces.

Nunca había querido dejarla ir. Nunca le dio la oportunidad. Había querido arrodillarse delante de ella y sacar un anillo durante años, pero mientras siguiera en el ejército, tendría que esperar. No era justo para ella.

Arturo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo, estamos en el momento en el que el chaval de los granos hace todo lo que puede para quedarse con la mejor amiga, mientras la chica guapa se le pone en medio todo el rato.

—Vale.—León hizo una pausa—. Sólo para dejarlo claro, ¿somos la mejor amiga?

Arturo enarcó una ceja.

—Lo somos. Genial. Adelante, te sigo.

—La pregunta principal es qué van a hacer en esta pequeña guerra que se llevan—dijo Arturo—. Eso, la gran batalla antes de que se den cuenta de que en realidad están locos el uno por el otro y se busquen una habitación para follar como conejos.

Arturo se frotó la cara un par de veces antes de dejar los puños en la mesa. León hizo una mueca incluso antes de que Arturo pudiera continuar.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya no somos la mejor amiga? ¿Ahora somos carne de cañón? ¿Daños colaterales?

—Peor—dijo Arturo con un suspiro—. Pero todavía no. Primero, el chaval de los granos y la chica guapa nos van a hacer una oferta que no podremos rechazar.

León se quedó callado un momento antes de removerse en la silla e inclinarse hacia delante, con un codo en la mesa.

—¿Qué va a ser?—preguntó en voz baja.

Arturo negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no lo sé. Cualquier cosa. Desde dinero, porque ya sabemos cómo le gusta a los americanos tirarle dinero a las cosas, permiso de inmigración y residencia completo, o un retiro adelantado del ejército con un nuevo y emocionante puesto de trabajo en el Muy Secreto Servicio de Su Majestad.

El silencio se alargó y León vio a Arturo mirarlo con el tipo de mirada calculadora, contemplativa, que ponía cuando intentaba averiguar cómo iba a reaccionar otra persona ante algo, en este caso, ante esas ofertas. León extendió una mano con la palma hacia abajo y apartó un lápiz de en medio.

—Bueno, algunos hemos estado hablando de hacer un viaje de carretera por Estados Unidos. Morgana quiere ir a Nueva York, Owain a un partido de béisbol, y Gwaine quiere ir a Las Vegas, pero ninguno quiere pasarse a la bando de las barras y estrellas.

Arturo esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

—No tenemos retiro adelantado—siguió León—. Estamos juntos en esto. Y después, bueno, tenemos trabajo, ¿verdad? Y siempre nos dices que la paga del MI-5 es una mierda.

Esta vez Arturo se rio por lo bajo.

—Sí.

—Ninguno vamos a desertar, una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Así que, ¿qué es lo que te tiene preocupado en realidad?—dijo León, dándole a Arturo una oportunidad para contárselo, aun sabiendo que no lo haría. No sin ayuda.

Arturo se echó para atrás despacio, haciendo que la silla crujiera un poco en el silencio del barracón, con los ojos fijos en un punto distante por encima de la cabeza de León. Se agarró con las manos a los reposabrazos, con los dedos, unos dedos que, León sabía bien, podrían romper ese reposabrazos. Ya lo había hecho una vez, con la silla anterior, en un ataque de mal genio que nadie quería volver a ver. Tenía los nudillos blancos.

—Estoy cansado de que me pasen como una pelota. Los americanos han tenido su oportunidad. El Directorio también.

—Entonces, ¿la mejor amiga se ha enfadado?

—Desde luego que nos hemos enfadado—dijo Arturo y, por un momento, León pensó que iba a decir algo más, pero en su lugar se quedó sentado, callado y pensativo, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer después.

—Tenemos la opción de decir que no—dijo León, pero el brillo peligroso en los ojos de Arturo era todo lo que necesitaba ver. La opción estaba ahí, pero en realidad no era una opción, no cuando la CIA parecía tener algo de control con el gobierno británico, no cuando el Directorio podía modificar sus informes y sus identidades, sus vidas completas, y encarcelarlos hasta que fuera viejos, canosos y estuvieran amargados, sentados en una mecedora en un asilo, agitándole el bastón a cualquiera que pasara. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… se asegurarían de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio a Morgana.

—Convertirían nuestro «no» en un «sí», y lo sabes—dijo Arturo, aunque no fuera necesario—. Y no puedes decirme que no quieres ver dónde acaba todo esto.

Le había costado mucho a León, al equipo, hacerse a la idea de la nueva amenaza a la que se estaban enfrentando, pero había sido Kay el que lo había expresado en tan pocas palabras como sabía.

—Bueno, pues es magia. ¿Y qué? Siguen siendo los malos.

Seguían siendo los malos, y Excalibur seguiría haciendo lo que mejor hacían, y eso era evitar que los malos cruzaran la línea y consiguieran el control. Se enfrentaban a magia, en lugar de a otra ronda de Kalashnikovs o a misiles «robados» de una nación vecina que hacía migas con el enemigo, daba igual. Lo que importaba era conseguir toda la información que necesitaran para derrotarlos.

—Sí, queremos ver cómo acaba todo esto—dijo León—. Pero no como estamos ahora.

—¿Dando tumbos en la oscuridad con los ojos tapados y las manos en la espalda?—preguntó Arturo, cansado. Un momento después contestó su propia pregunta con un asentimiento firme y un suspiro igual—. Lo sé. Nos lo dan todo con cuentagotas. En vez de planes y esquemas, nos dicen que saltemos y nosotros ni preguntamos hasta dónde. Y Argel… ¿por qué coño no nos dieron a alguien con la capacidad de parar a Trickler y a esa bruja? Merlín casi…

La voz de Arturo subió de volumen en un tono agudo que anunciaba histeria y con el que León estaba familiarizado por Morgana, aunque nunca lo había visto en Arturo, y probablemente tampoco lo volvería a ver. Arturo se recompuso y León reprimió un suspiro resignado; si no iba a soltarlo él solo, León tendría que sacárselo.

—Tenemos algo con lo que negociar, ¿verdad?—preguntó León, con la intención de hacer que Arturo recorriera todo su hilo de pensamiento antes de centrarse en el tema que le importaba.

Arturo asintió otra vez, firme, resuelto, deliberado, con la expresión dura y la mandíbula tensa.

—Argel. Con esa van dos veces que ganamos, que sobrevivimos. Más de lo que han conseguido los americanos. Más que el Directorio. Dos a nuestro favor, y no se atreven a hacer nada sin nosotros.

León ya podía leer entre línea los que decía Arturo, e interpretó por su tono que, si los ponían en misiones especiales del Directorio o de la CIA, Arturo iba a regatear para tener información completa sobre el NOM, la magia, _todo_ , y lo conseguiría, costara lo que costara… autorizaciones de seguridad completas para el equipo, entrenamiento intensivo en un lugar seguro fuera de la base, autonomía de acción total. Pero también quedaba otra pregunta en el aire: ¿Qué iban a hacer si se enfrentaban a la magia otra vez?

Por su parte, León estaba de acuerdo con Arturo. No podían enfrentarse a la magia otra vez sin tener algo de magia de su parte, hacerlo sería un suicidio. León dijo en voz alta lo que Arturo probablemente ya había tenido en cuenta.

—No creo que el equipo se acostumbrara a un nuevo miembro, ninguno que venga de los americanos o del Directorio.

Arturo asintió y suspiró otra vez.

—Eso nos deja dos opciones.

—¿Sólo dos?—preguntó León amablemente.

—Puedo dejar que Smith le haga pruebas al equipo con su pequeño truquillo de manos y quizá alguno tenga talento y lo podemos usar, pero eso significa perder un mimbro o dos del equipo mientras reciben el entrenamiento extra que necesiten para ser útiles.

León se inclinó más hacia delante y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Y las posibilidades de que eso pase?

—Pocas. Tan pocas que ni siquiera Gwaine se arriesgaría a poner pasta.

—¿Y la opción dos?

—Seguimos como hasta ahora—dijo Arturo, y no sonó como si le gustara la idea. Había tenido suerte dos veces; puede que no la tuvieran otra vez, y nadie quería que su próxima misión fuera la última.

León resistió las ganas de levantarse, de protestar, de decir que no era el mejor enfoque.

—Eso es lo que vamos a hacer—dijo en vez de todo eso.

Arturo asintió.

León esperó. Y esperó un poco más. Vio cómo Arturo colapsaba, se bloqueaba, respiraba profundamente para recuperarse, como hacia siempre que iba a dejar de lado sus necesidades personales y pensar primero en el equipo, sólo en el equipo, porque el equipo era lo que le importaba por encima de todo, incluso de sí mismo. Pero León sabía que el equipo no era mucho sin su líder, especialmente con un líder que no tenía la cabeza en su sitio.

León hizo lo que hacía cada vez que Morgana estaba teniendo una de sus épicas pataletas, cada vez que Arturo se acorazaba en una armadura impenetrable: meterse de golpe en aguas llenas de tiburones y cortarse el brazo. Ofrecerse como sacrificio para que los demás pudieran sobrevivir.

—Y está Merlín.

—¿Merlín?— Hubo un ligero cambio, un pequeño tic en un músculo, un mínimo gesto en su expresión, y Arturo empezó a emanar aura de _a la defensiva_ y _protector_ —. ¿Qué pasa con Merlín?

León inspiró hondo y puso en palabras lo que todos los del equipo harían sin dudar, bueno, casi todos, pero nadie podría culpar a Gwaine por enfurruñarse un poco, ya que él se había pedido a Merlín, incluso antes de saber que le iban los hombres, pero Gwaine entraría en razón una vez dejara de estar de morros.

—Sabes que os cubriríamos, ¿no?

—¿Disculpa?—Se alzó una ceja imperiosa de negación.

—Venga, va, Arturo. No hay ni uno del equipo que no lo sepa. Perce fue el primero en darse cuenta, pero después del espectáculo en Argel, cuando no dejaste que nadie más cargara con Merlín, cuando casi le arrancas la cabeza a Lance cuando tocaba a Merlín y parecía que le dolía…

Arturo apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, con los labios juntos como si estuviera herido, y se inclinó hacia delante con la barbilla baja, como un toro listo para atacar con los cuernos por delante.

—¿Y qué es, exactamente, de lo que se ha dado cuenta Perce?

León no se acobardó. Pasaba siempre con los malditos Pendragón. Uno no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por su simple presencia, pero además podían oler un gota de miedo en el océano. Si León cedía, si se acobardaba, no podría volver a intentarlo, no habría ninguna oportunidad de hacer que Arturo (o Morgana) se diera cuenta de su error.

—¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? Casi desde que íbamos en pañales, ¿no? En todo ese tiempo, sólo te he visto suspirando por una persona, y su nombre es _Merlín_.

—Yo no…

—Y una mierda—dijo León, sin dejarle a Arturo ni un momento, porque cuando el hombre empezaba algo, no paraba—. Una mierda, Arturo. Una mierda así de grande.

Arturo cerró la boca de golpe y se puso muy pálido.

—Estás enamorado de él.

Arturo evitó cruzar la mirada con León y la dirigió, revelador, a la cama de Merlín, antes de darse cuenta de que se había delatado. Apretó los labios, que se le pusieron blancos, y al final miró a León, con los ojos llenos de agitación, miseria y desesperanza.

—No importa.

—Sí importa—explotó León—. Importa, y mucho. No eres el único que ve la asignación de deberes, yo veo los cambios que haces cada día. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a asignar a Merlín al otro lado de la base? Te deprimes. Y cuando tú te deprimes, la tomas con el resto de nosotros. Para serte sincero, estamos un poco cansados de recibir. Por si acaso te preocupa, a todo el mundo le parece bien. Morgana quiere saber cuándo es la boda y si va a ser tu padrino, y será mejor que lo sea, porque…

—¿Se lo has dicho a _Morgana?_ —gritó Arturo, alarmado.

—¡Joder! ¡Tu hermana no está ciega! ¿Por qué crees que trajo a esas chicas a la fiesta de Merlín? ¡Pensó que podría irritarte lo suficiente para que atacaras!

Arturo miró a León. León le devolvió la mirada.

—Dios, León—dijo Arturo en voz baja—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

León se reclinó otra vez.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacer que te explique lo de las abejitas y las flores? ¿Cómo se liga?

—Que te jodan, León—soltó Arturo—. No me refiero a eso. Incluso si le intereso…

—Por el amor de Dios, joder, Morgana no está ciega, ¡pero tú sí!

—¡León! ¡Soy su oficial al mando!—Era imposible no ver la angustia en los ojos de Arturo.

León era idiota. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, estaba justo delante de sus narices. Desde luego que Arturo no le había dicho nada a Merlín todavía… era demasiado honrado para eso. Había normas, y la confraternización con subordinados no estaba bien vista. Arturo era un oficial, y Merlín también, por lo que no tendría que haber ningún problema, pero también estaba directamente bajo el mando de Arturo, quien nunca haría nada que pudiera hacer pensar que estaba usando su posición y su rango para sus propios propósitos. Y eso incluía el amor.

Decirle a Arturo que el equipo los cubriría era decirle algo que ya sabía. Incluso aunque Merlín no estuviera interesado en él, Arturo al menos lo intentaría. Pero no podía ignorar dos cosas: las reglas y su propio sentido del honor.

—Arturo—empezó León, pero se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir.

—Ya—dijo Arturo para llenar el silencio.

—¿Podrías hacer que lo transfirieran?—sugirió León sin mucha convicción.

—¿Después de lo que nos ha costado conseguir a un especialista en comunicaciones decente? Ni de cola—dijo Arturo, poniendo al equipo por encima de sus propias necesidades otra vez. León quería abofetearlo.

—Entonces deja de ser imbécil. Deja de enviar a Merlín a la otra punta de la base. Eres un verdadero capullo cuando no está por aquí.

Arturo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Argel casi acaba conmigo.

León esperó hasta que Arturo abrió los ojos otra vez.

—Pero no puedes decir que no te lo pasaras bien con él, ¿verdad?

La sonrisilla involuntaria que le curvó los labios a Arturo fue la primera vez que León lo veía sonreír en _días_.

ooOOoo

—Sí, estoy bien, tío Gaius—dijo Merlín, no por primera vez. Miró hacia atrás para vigilar el centro de comunicaciones, que estaba vacío, bastante contento consigo mismo por habérsele ocurrido ese plan. Había cambiado un par de horas de reparaciones, había arreglado la línea de comunicaciones y había entrenado a un par de novatos a cambio de que todo el mundo se tomara el descanso a la misma hora y así él pudiera tener algo de intimidad.

La parte mala había sido tener que entrenar a los novatos, como si Gilli no estuviera quitándole ya el tiempo, la energía y las ganas de vivir. Si tenía que pasar un minuto más enseñándole a Gilli los fundamentos de cómo descifrar un código, que en algún momento los códigos insertados en la Crack Box no funcionarían y Gilli tendría que sacar papel y lápiz y hacer mates, Merlín se iba a abrir la cabeza con el aparato. Había una razón por la que había seguido pidiendo que lo transfirieran de los Artistas: cada hora que se pasaba entrenando a idiotas, era un año de vida que perdía.

La parte buena de plan era que, además de tener privacidad, podía girar todas las manivelas, poner todos los interruptores en direcciones en las que no deberían estar, desconectar algunos cables y conectar otros, así como hacer una miasma de reconexiones para tener una línea segura y no controlada con las Islas Británicas cada vez que quisiera llamar a casa. Mamá estaba contenta de poder saber cómo le iba a menudo, pero fue Gaius, no su madre, el que escuchó parte de lo que había pasado en Argel.

—Aún tengo un par de rasguños, pero ya han hecho costra—dijo Merlín.

—No me refiero a eso, hijo—dijo Gaius, severo, y Merlín casi pudo escuchar la temida ceja del apocalipsis enarcarse hasta el techo—. Te arrastraron por un escudo. El dolor debió de ser inmenso. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguro que podrías haberlo deshecho.

—¿Y que todo el mundo viera cómo lo hacía?—replicó Merlín, negando con la cabeza. Se pasó el teléfono de una oreja a la otra y volvió a mirar hacia atrás—. Lo que pasa, tío, es que no sé qué hacer. Si seguimos haciendo este tipo de misiones, y las haremos…

Hubo una pausa y un sonido apagado de movimiento de fondo.

—No sé qué decirte, Merlín. Sólo puedo decir...

—Ya, lo sé. _Ten cuidado_ —dijo Merlín, resignado, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas y frotándose los ojos—. Siempre tengo cuidado. Tengo tanto cuidado que casi consigo que me maten.

—Merlín…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Es que estoy cansado. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza—dijo Merlín. Los americanos. El Directorio. El NOM. Trickler. Aredian. Mordred. Y lo peor de todo… Arturo.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Las tareas que había estado haciendo últimamente habían ayudado, porque siempre eran al otro lado de la base, donde podía tener garantizado que no iba a encontrarse con Arturo, ni si quiera por accidente, pero de vez en cuando veía a alguien que medía lo mismo, o tenía la misma complexión. Alguien con el pelo rubio pasando. Una risa corta, breve y burlona que hacía que se girara, esperando ver a Arturo, pero solía ser algún niñato que se creía que lo sabía todo sobre las comunicaciones y que necesitaba que se rieran un poco de él.

Joder, echaba de menor a Arturo.

El silencio se alargó unos segundos antes de que Gaius volviera a hablar, preocupado por la distancia, aunque Merlín hubiera amañado tanto la línea dela base como el teléfono del Gaius para no tener que estar pagando una factura de teléfono a larga distancia el resto de su vida (y desde el más allá).

—Me he informado sobre el Directorio. Hay… susurros. Hablar con una persona me manda a otra que quizá sepa algo, que me manda a hablar con otro alguien …

—¿Callejón sin salida?—preguntó Merlín.

El momento de duda duró tanto que Merlín miró al marcador para comprobar que no se hubiera perdido la conexión.

—Yo no tiraría la toalla tan pronto, hijo—dijo Gaius amablemente—. Pero anda con ojo con ese tal míster Smith. Me temo que, si se corre la voz…

Dejó la frase sin terminar y Merlín suspiró.

—¿Pasaría lo peor? Desde luego que sí. ¡Tienen a gente con magia cazando a otros con magia! A ver, ¡Smith hasta sabe algún hechizo! Tienen a un alquimista que les hace exactamente la misma pócima que solías darme cuando llegaba a casa lleno de heridas después de una pelea y te suplicaba que me ayudaras a esconderlo antes de que llegara mamá. ¿Qué otras cosas hacen, Gaius? ¿Atrapan a la gente y la meten en celdas? Y tienen a ese, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Quiero decir…

—Respira—dijo Gaius con severidad. Fue casi como si Merlín pudiera verlo fruncir el ceño y achinar los ojos. Respiró de manera instintiva porque, de lo contrario, Gaius le daría una colleja—. Ves demasiada ficción especulativa. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa serie? ¿ _Stargate_?

 —Te refieres a _Sacntuary_ —dijo Merlín, mirando otra vez hacia atrás. Se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y escuchó unas voces distantes—. Tengo que irme, no voy a tener privacidad aquí mucho rato más. Pero, mira, no soy yo el que debería tener cuidado, ¿vale? En fin, el Directorio tiene armamento pesado, ¿sabes? Si estás haciendo preguntas…

—Tendré cuidado, Merlín—dijo Gaius. Se despidieron y Merlín colgó el teléfono, metió la cabeza entre las rodillas y se la cubrió con las manos. Se quedó sentado así diez segundos antes de levantarse para colocar todos los interruptores y manivelas en su posición estándar, enchufar todos los cables que tenían que estar enchufados y desenchufando los que no tuvieran que estarlo.

Tuvo la mala suerte de que Gilli entrara el primero.

—¡Merlín!

Merlín enarcó una ceja.

—Quiero decir, teniente Emrys. Lo siento, señor. Señor, tengo una pregunta.

—Estoy fuera de servicio—dijo Merlín—. Además, ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber sobre el código de encriptación de los aliados, los códigos de emergencia de la OMS y los protocolos de la Unión Europea.

—Lo sé, señor, pero…

—Seis veces, sargento. Si haces que sean siete, voy a volver a meterte en el programa de criptología y esta vez la clase la voy a dar yo. No va a ser tan fácil como la anterior, en la que te aprobaban sólo por saber apretar un botón.

Gilli estuvo todo lo contrito que tenía que estar durante un segundo.

—No paran de cambiar los códigos, señor.

—Ahí es donde esto entra en juego—dijo Merlín, tocándose la cabeza y señalando a la de Gilli—. Puede que huela a humo un poco cuando la empieces a usar, pero hazlo. No voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo, sargento. No puedes venir corriendo a por mí cuando estoy a cuatrocientos kilómetros en medio de una batalla para preguntarme cómo hacer una simple encriptación de tres claves.

—Sí, señor—dijo Gilli, huraño. Le echó una mirada de reojo a la Crack Box, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una bola atada a su pierna con una cadena.

—Ya lo pillarás, sargento—dijo Merlín, intentando sonar alentador, pero no se sentía nada alentador. De hecho, estaba bastante irritable. Gilli había recibido la formación necesaria y tenía que haberlo hecho bien de verdad si lo habían asignado a la Crack Box, ya debería ser capaz de hacerlo solo. Intentó irse antes de que Gilli pudiera atacarlo con más preguntas, pero se tropezó de golpe con el coronel Mandrake.

Mandrake miró de Merlín a Gilli y de vuelta. Enarcó una ceja.

—Eso no ha sido propio de usted, Emrys.

—No, señor. Lo siento, señor. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza—dijo Merlín—. Ya sé que no es excusa.

—Tiene suficiente sin nada de esto—dijo Mandrake, señalando a Gilli con la cabeza—. Salga de aquí, o tendré que rellenar papeleo para ajustarle la paga, ya que se pasa más tiempo aquí que la gente asignada a comunicaciones. No haga que eso pase, Emrys. Sabe lo mucho que odio el papeleo.

Merlín consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, señor.

Le sonó el estómago y dio un rodeo hacia la comida.

Era tarde, lo suficientemente tarde para que el equipo se hubiera metido en el comedor para una cena temprana, pero nadie estaba allí. Merlín saludó a un par de personas y salió del comedor antes de que lo invitaran a sentarse, porque, más allá del deber, había oído que Smith había vuelto a la base. No le apetecía chocare con el agente del Directorio sin poder esconderse detrás del equipo.

No es que tuviera anda que ocultar.

Sólo su magia.

Se acercó al barracón, donde Bohrs estaba bloqueando la puerta, pero la abrió de golpe y metió a Merlín dentro. No fue hasta que vio a la mayoría del equipo en círculo alrededor de míster Smith cuando se dio cuenta de que ya podría haberse quedado a darle un par de sesiones extra a Gilli, o haberse sentado en el comedor para hablar de trivialidades con Anderson y los demás. Habría estado más seguro.

Merlín se giró para ver si podría distraer a Bohrs para que lo dejara salir otra vez, pero Bohrs ya estaba de pie, cerrando la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y estirando el cuello para ver por encima de los demás, intentando ver qué pasaba. Miró a Merlín e interpretó su desesperación como interés.

—Nadie lo ha conseguido todavía.

—¿El qué?

—El hechizo.

Merlín casi se rompe el cuello por girar la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, alarmado, para intentar ver lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué?

—Es Smith—dijo Bohrs—. ¿Te acuerdas de que dijo que quería probarnos, ver si alguno de nosotros podías hacer un poco de _abrabradabra_?

—Abracadabra—lo corrigió Merlín automáticamente, porque todo el mundo parecía decirlo mal, y le había tocado las narices cuando cinco personas contentillas habían intentado decirlo a la vez, pero estaba más preocupado por el resto de lo que Bohrs había dicho. ¿Arturo no había dicho que era una pérdida de tiempo?

Merlín se metió más en el barracón, pasó por delante de Geraint y Galahad, que estaban murmurando entre ellos mirando a lo que tenía en la mano, por delante de León, que estaba vigilando a todo el mundo, por delante de Aturo, que fruncía el ceño, porque esto no le gustaba para nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Arturo? ¿Por qué dejaba que pasaba esto? Smith no era su jefe…

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Merlín, poniéndose al lado de Lance. Lance miraba el proceso con una expresión desconcertada, las manos en los bolsillos y unas arruguillas en la frente que sugerían que estaba pensando y Merlín se preguntó si le fascinaba la perturbación psíquica que estaban demostrando sus compañeros de equipo en ese mismo momento, o el experimento social que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Lo que parece, tío—dijo Lance, inclinando la cabeza hacia Merlín para hablar en voz baja y no molestar a los demás—. Arturo dijo que ibas a hacerlo para quitárnoslo de encima o Smith seguiría con ello hasta que nos rindiéramos. ¿Te acuerdas que quería ver si teníamos magia?

—Sí—dijo Merlín, tristemente. Gwaien estaba al otro lado del barracón, sentado en la silla de Merlín, con los pies en la suya y haciendo girar un boli entre los dedos, como el truco que hacían los jugadores con una moneda de plata, haciéndola bailar entre los nudillos. Owain y Perceval estaban sentados a la izquierda de Smith, mientras que Kay estaba justo delante de Smith, inclinado hacia delante—.¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

—Sí. Un cero como una casa—dijo Lance—. Un alivio como una casa, también. Papá solía contarme historias sobre Houdini cuando era pequeño, me cagaba de miedo.

—¿Y los demás?

—Arturo ha sido el primero—dijo Lance—. Ni el más leve movimiento. Luego León, Gwaine y yo. Luego Perece y O, Bohrs lo ha intentado… Geraint y Galahad no quieren rendirse, así que están por ahí practicando.

Merlín miró hacia atrás para ver a los dos y se volvió a girar hacia Smith y los demás.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el hechizo?

—Dilo otra vez—le estaba diciendo Smith a Kay, en tono monótono—. _Afléotan hearpenægel_ , a-flé-o-tan hear-pe-na-e-gel. Marcando la «g» al final. Otra vez, otra vez, hasta que suena natural. Usa tus propias inflexiones.

_¡Bolígrafo! ¡Flota!_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Merlín.

—Es un hechizo de levitación—dijo Lance—. Eso es lo único que nos ha dicho. Nos ha enseñado la palabra, una y otra vez hasta que hemos pillado las sílabas, pero supongo que hay un algo que no se puede enseñar.

—A Smith tienen que habérselo enseñado—dijo Merlín, con cuidado de mantener la voz neutra—. ¿No dijo que no tenía magia?

—Ah, sí. Dijo que lo descubrió. Le llevó como unos mil intentos conseguir que funcionaba, y luego un par más para acordarse de cómo lo había hecho.

—¿Lo ha hecho él?—Merlín miró a Lance, que enarcó las dos cejas y asintió.

—Owain hizo que Smith lo repitiera cinco o seis veces antes de que pasara la novedad, y entonces nos puso a los demás a hacer la prueba.

Merlín hizo una mueca para sus adentros. De todos los hechizos que había en el mundo, Smith había elegido el que Merlín había hecho de manera instintiva desde pequeño, haciendo que todo lo que había en su cuna, cuna incluida, flotara. Su madre decía que era lo único que lo entretenía lo suficiente para que se acabara durmiendo, y que había puesto mantas gruesas en el suelo para que Merlín no se despertara cuando, al dormirse, todo cayera al suelo, cuna incluida.

Gaius le había enseñado el hechizo real más tarde, cuando ya tenía edad suficiente para hablar, pero Gaius se lo recordaba a menudo: Merlín no necesitaba hechizos, estrictamente hablando. Estaba bien conocerlos, ayudaban a centrar sus esfuerzos, especialmente cuando uno iba con prisa y no tenía tiempo que perder. Por un lado, el poder en estado puro podía arrollar cualquier hechizo, pero soltarla así lo agotaba. A veces estaba bien ser preciso, como Gwaine cuando le disparaba a una mosca en las alas a mil pasos.

 _—Afléotan hearpenægel_ —dijo Kay, con el énfasis equivocado, el acento no del todo bien, pero suficiente para que la magia de Merlín le hiciera cosquillas, tentadora.

Merlín cerró los ojos y se giró, frotándose la sien. Dejó caer las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esto era ridículo. Completa y absolutamente ridículo. ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Qué iba a conseguir un simple hechizo de levitación, además de desvelar si alguno tenía magia? Pensaba que Arturo era lo suficientemente listo como para no dejar que eso pasara. Smith no hacía más que pinchar y toquetear para buscar cualquier ventaja que el Directorio pudiera tener sobre los americanos.

— _Afléotan hearpenægel_ —dijo Kay otra vez, y esta vez Merlín tuvo que acallar su magia con fuerza, evitando que los hilos sueltos de magia se soltaran y causaran el mismo efecto que un _poltergeist_ puesto de LSD.

—Quizá si tuvieras una varita e hicieras el giro de muñeca de Harry Potter—sugirió Gwaine.

—No veo que a ti te funcionara—contestó Kay. Miró con concentración al boli en la manta alisada que tenía delante—. _Afléotan hearpenægel._

—Una vieja lesión deportiva—dijo Gwaine, apretando la muñeca contra el pecho—. Los movimientos de muñeca me estropean más el túnel carpiano. Tengo órdenes del médico de mantenerla en reposa y en alto…

—¿Vieja lesión deportiva? ¿Así es cómo lo llamas ahora?—preguntó León con una risotada,

—Es lo que es—dijo Gwaine arrastrando las palabras y extendiendo las manos magnánimante—. Estaba en el mejor momento de mi carrera. Entrenaba cuatro horas al día, comía lo que mi entrenador me decía, seguía un horario estricto y todo eso. Era un campeón, me hice un nombre en el deporte…

—¿Qué deporte era ese? ¿Las pajiolimpiadas?

—Que te den, León—dijo Gwaine, alegre. Levantó dos dedos.

Esos dedos fueron lo único que se levantó cuando Kay volvió a decir«¡ _Afléotan hearpenægel!_ »

Desencadenó un cadena de risitas en el barracón cuando lo intentó otra vez, pero con un acento nasal neoyorkino.

—¡ _Afléotan hearpenægel!_

Merlín sacudió la cabeza, pero se paró en el último momento. Smith lo estaba mirando directamente con una expresión de evaluación densamente velada y se giró ligeramente, haciéndole un gesto a Merlín para que se acercara. Era imposible no ver el brillo que tenía en los ojos grises, la alegría de alguien que sólo había estado siguiendo el rollo hasta llegar a la persona a la que de verdad quería echarle el guante.

—Ah, Merlín. Aquí estás. Vamos a terminar con esto, ¿vale?

Toda la frustración del día le cayó encima a Merlín, añadida a la ya enorme montaña de irritación que había estado creciendo desde que se había unido a Excalibur, una pila que ocupaba lo mismo que el Everest desde Argel. Toda la buena voluntad de Merlín, su naturaleza afable, su necesidad innata de ayudar a los demás aunque pensara que era algo estúpido, cogió una curva al pasar Ofendido, esperó en la cola para pagar el peaje, y saltó a la autopista de la Rebelión para llegar al único sitio del planeta donde poder comprar una taza caliente de «que te jodan, capullo».

—¿Qué tal si no lo hacemos?

Todos los pares de ojos de la habitación se giraron para mirarlo, debajo de cejas enarcadas. Incluso Merlín estaba sorprendido del tono duro de su propia voz.

La única persona que no estaba sorprendida de la reacción era el propio Smith.

—Es una prueba simple, Merlín. Un par de minutos de tu tiempo. No dolerá.

—Déjame evitarte los problemas. Es una gilipollez.—Merlín vio a Arturo cambiar de postura, con la expresión calculadamente neutral, el cuerpo tenso, hermético. Distraía.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Smith, poniéndose de pie.

Merlín miró a su alrededor.

—Es un test con una probabilidad de éxito cero. Una total y completa pérdida de tiempo. Quizá tú puedas hacerlo porque has practicado, o porque has preparado un imán o un cable invisible, pero, sea como sea que lo hagas, es una gilipollez. Le estás pidiendo a gente que nunca ha hecho magia en su vida, que probablemente aún no crean del todo en ella, que hagan un hechizo para hacer flotar en el aire un boli. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para ver si alguno tiene magia? ¿Y qué van a hacer en ese caso? ¿Hacer un intensivo de Magia I y ocuparse del NOM en solitario?

—Una de cada cincuenta personas tiene una habilidad mágica media latente—dijo Smith con un gesto de disculpa—. Las posibilidades de que alguien de aquí resulte ser ese uno de cincuenta…

—Somos dieciséis, tío—dijo Merlín—. Dieciséis en el equipo. Ya le has hecho la prueba a la mitad de nosotros, eso te deja a ocho. Tus posibilidades son bastantes menos que uno de cincuenta aquí, sin tener en cuenta que esto no es una muestra aleatoria de verdad. Hasta el test de Zener tiene más posibilidades de éxito que esto.

—El test de Zener es un método probado científicamente—dijo Smith, con la comisura de los labios estirándose ligeramente. Tenía una sombra en los ojos y Merlín no podía adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

—Ahí no puedo estar de acuerdo. El test de Zener es una maldita falacia para jugadores—dijo Merlín—. ¿Pero esto? Esto es dispararle a un barreño vacío y esperar sacar algún pez. ¿Por qué malgastas nuestro tiempo?

Smith miró a Arturo. Arturo estaba mirando a Merlín. Merlín notó cómo se le secaba la boca, pero no antes de echarle un buen vistazo a la expresión de Arturo: ceño fruncido, llena de confusión y los labios apretados fuerte para evitar hacer preguntas que no quería formular en ese momento, delante de todo el mundo.

—Para los que somos deficientes en lo oculto, ¿qué es el test de Zener?—preguntó León.

Merlín dejó caer los hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es el test de cartas para fenómenos psíquicos. Telepatía y clarividencia sobretodo. Ya sabes, ese de las cartas blancas con la estrella, el círculo, el cuadrado, las curvas, la cruz…

—Las usaron en _Cazafantasmas_ , ¿no?—preguntó Gwaine.

—Sí, esas—dijo Merlín—.Cinco símbolos, una baraja de veinticinco. La teoría es que tienes una posibilidad de cinco de acertar. Si aciertas una de cinco, eres un pavo normal. Si aciertas tres de cinco, tienes poderes psíquicos. Si no consigues acertar ninguna, ni siquiera después de repetir la baraja cinco veces, tienes poderes psíquicos y estás suprimiendo conscientemente una habilidad latente.

Un par de miembros del equipo, los que estaban prestando atención, lo que incluía a Arturo, León, Lance y Gwaine, enarcaron una ceja al entender, por fin, lo que Merlín quería decir al mencionar la falacia para jugadores en el test de Smith.

—Este test tiene tres resultados posibles—dijo Merlín, dando un paso hacia adelante para estar más cerca del centro de la habitación. Levantó un dedo—. Uno: estos de aquí desafían a las probabilidades y hay una persona que hace un poco de _shalakadula_. Aunque ya dijiste que eso se debería haber notado cuando nuestra voces empezaron a cambiar y empezamos a tener erecciones matutinas que duraban todo el puto día. Bueno, hace ya tiempo que a ninguno se le despierta el pajarito cada vez que una chica mona pasa por delante…

—O chico—sugirió Gwaine. Todos lo miraron—. Podría pasar también cuando un chico mono pasa por delante…

—…así que acabamos de pasar de tus probabilidades de uno cada cincuenta a uno de cada diez mil. ¿Toda esa gilipollez de aprenderse el hechizo? Olvídalo. Si a ti te costó tanto aprenderte el hechizo, ¿cómo esperas que alguno de nosotros lo haga bien en una noche?—dijo Merlín. Levantó un segundo dedo—. Dos: ninguno de nosotros tiene una gota de magia, ninguno lo consigue, entonces tú sigues la lógica del test de Zenner y dices que, bueno, eso significa que alguno de nosotros la está _escondiendo_.

A Merlín no le temblaban los dedos, tenía la voz firme, y no se encogía ante el acero de la mirada de Smith, pero estaba seguro en secreto de que, cuando estuviera solo, tendría un pequeño ataque de nervios.

—Tres.—Levantó un tercer dedo—.Ninguno de nosotros tiene una gota de magia, pero uno de nosotros lo consigue, porque la persona que hace el test sabe cómo hacer que el hechizo funcione, y puede marearnos y jugar con nosotros, haciendo que esa persona piense que puede hacer magia , pero nos va a explotar en la cara, ¿no? Porque vas a hacernos creer que podemos contar con ello cuando en realidad no podemos, ni de coña, ¿vale?

Todo el mundo miró de Merlín a Smith.

—Merlín—dijo Perceval, rompiendo en silencio.

—¿Cómo te sale el truco de boli volador?—le preguntó Merlín. Cuando Perceval negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, Merlín se giró hacia Kay, que había estado intentándolo tanto hacia unos pocos minutos—. ¿Y a ti?

La desesperación era lo que lo llevaba a avergonzar a sus compañeros de equipo por crédulos, pero era el instinto de supervivencia lo que hacía que siguiera presionando más de lo que normalmente haría. No podía dejar que Smith descubriera sus habilidades. Lo poco que Gaius le había dicho le resonaba en los oídos, todo sonido de campanas, silbatos y alarmas.

Míster Smith pasó el peso de un pie a otro, observando al grupo antes de agacharse para coger el boli que Kay tenía en la mano. Se puso de pie, muy recto, mirando al bolígrafo, antes de mirar a Merlín de reojo, irónico.

—Me viene a la cabeza un principio de la psicología. ¿Sabes cuál? La persona que más protesta es la más culpable.—Smith le tendió el bolígrafo, desafiante—. Vamos. Inténtalo. No interferiré. _Afléotan hearpenægel._

Merlín ahogó una risa incrédula, pero Smith no se echaba atrás y todo el mundo lo estaba mirando otra vez. Le arrancó el boli de las manos a Smith, lo estudió, lo abrió para comprobar que no hubiera ningún imán ni cuerda misteriosa… todo parte del espectáculo, ya lo sabía, estaba malgastando el tiempo para concentrarse en _no hacer flotar el boli_ , suprimir su magia, contenerla, redirigirla a algún otro sitio, muy lejos, donde nadie la pudiera relacionar con él. Cuando tenía el boli montado otra vez lo levantó estirando el brazo, entre dos dedos.

Dejó de mirar a Smith y se fijó en el boli.

— _Afléotan hearpenægel._

Hacer mal la pronunciación fue fácil. Cambiar la entonación fue pan comido. Y durante todo el proceso se concentró firme en pensar «¡Bolígrafo! ¡Cae!».

El boli se cayó al suelo y rodó hasta las botas de Smith.

—Ahí va. ¿Contento?

Se miraron el uno al otro, un momento de tira y afloja que no se rompió hasta que Merlín notó una mano caer pesada sobre su hombro.

—Todos los que no lo hayáis intentado ya, hacedlo ahora.—Arturo empujó a Merlín hacia la puerta—. Merlín, unas palabras fuera.

ooOOoo

Arturo ignoró la ceja ligeramente enarcada y la mirada cómplice de León y Perceval y le hizo una señal a Bohrs para que se apartara y los dejara salir. No apartó la mano del hombro de Merlín hasta que hubieron salido del todo del barracón y llegado a la carretera principal de la base. Arturo consideró un triunfo particular el no deslizar la mano hacia arriba para acariciar el punto en el que le había dejado una marca a Merlín en Argel, como se moría por hacer.

No dijo nada. Merlín no dijo nada. De hecho, Merlín parecía agradecer el silencio, la oportunidad de salir del barracón y, si le preguntaban a Arturo, tendría que admitir que también se alegraba de haber salido de allí.

Cuando Bayard lo había encontrado poco después de que Arturo supiera que estaba en la base, la conversación había salido muy a favor de Bayard.

_—Llegas tarde—había dicho Arturo._

_—¿Cómo están tus hombres? ¿Listos para partir?—Bayard había esquivado la pregunta indirecta de Arturo con una pregunta propia._

_—¿Hay alguna misión de la que debiera tener noticia?—había preguntado Arturo._

_—¿No he comentado esto ya? Necesito al equipo en constante estado de alerta. No sabemos cuándo volverá a actuar la CIA, o cuándo aparecerá el NOM._

_¿Dónde había quedado eso de ser un simple consejero de misiones y un intermediario entre la CIA y el ejército británico? Arturo aún se lo preguntaba. Había intentado no dejar que se le notara el enfado, pero había sido difícil._

_—Tengo que hablar contigo, Sol._

_—¿Sobre qué? Necesito hablar con los mandos. Hemos localizado al equipo de Daly, y están cerca. Quiero poder vigilarlos, saber lo que pretenden._

_—Sobre el test—había dicho Arturo, soltando el anzuelo. Como un pez hambriento, Bayard coleteó y pegó tal mordisco que casi se lleva el brazo de Arturo por delante._

Había astucia en la mirada de Bayard cuando Arturo reunió al equipo. Había visto cómo Bayard contaba a todo el mundo por lo bajo, observando a los que estaban allí sin encontrar lo que buscaba, a quién buscaba. Cuando Bohrs dejó entrar a Merlín, Bayard se tensó como un tigre justo antes de atacar.

Arturo no era estúpido. Había visto cómo miraba Bayard a Merlín durante la sesión de información en Argel. Incluso antes de Argel. Era la manera en la que Olaf miraba a Arturo cuando pensaba que Arturo no podía verlo, como si Arturo fuera una delicada rareza que arrancar y preservar o saborear. Bayard veía a Merlín como un recurso, y una vez todo se hubo calmado después de la misión para capturar a Trickler, Arturo se había sentado para intentar averiguar _por qué_.

No ayudaba que la cabeza se le fuera a imágenes de Merlín con la camisa y los pantalones ajustados, el pelo revuelto, marcado para que todo el mundo viera que era _de Arturo_.

El interés de Bayard debía tener algo que ver con la información que tenía sobre Merlín. Lo poco que había compartido con Arturo había sido una sorpresa, aunque no debería haberlo sido, porque Arturo ya sabía que la denominación religiosa de Merlín era el paganismo. Tendría que haber sido de sentido común que el resto de la familia de Merlín también fueran paganos y que sus amigos también. Y, al parecer, era lógico que la gente que se denominaba pagana coqueteara también con lo oculto, aunque no tuviera ni pizca de sobrenatural. Simplemente, Arturo no había hecho la relación mental hasta que Bayard se lo había deletreado.

Si Arturo lo pensaba, lo pensaba de verdad, no había anda raro en el historial de Merlín, nada que debiera atraer la atención de Bayard. Si el Directorio estaba a la caza de gente que estuviera familiarizada con lo oculto, probablemente podrían tirar una piedra en una feria medieval y darle a una o dos personas que fueran, por un lado, profesor de Estudios mitológicos y, por otro, profesor de Teoría oculta.

Bayard había sido el que le había dado la pista que buscaba a Arturo: el padre de Merlín. Balinor Emrys había sido miembro de uno de los primeros equipos SAS y había realizado la mayoría de sus misiones bajo las órdenes del Directorio. Aquellas misiones eran de nivel Sólo-ojos, lo que quería decir que, o bien Bayard no tenía acceso a ellas, lo que hacía que sintiera curiosidad por el hijo de Balinor, o bien Bayard tenía acceso, y su contenido hacía que sintiera curiosidad por el hijo de Balinor.

Fuera lo que fuera, el resultado era el mismo. Arturo no podía dejar que el Directorio le pusiera la mano encima a Merlín, no lo haría. Daba igual por qué estuviera Bayard interesado en Merlín.

Incluso si la vocecilla que tenía en la cabeza le susurraba _quizá Merlín tenga magia_.

No había absolutamente ninguna prueba de ello, desde luego. A Arturo no se le ocurría ni una sola situación en la que Merlín pudiera haber utilizado magia. No en los Ravines, atrapados en una tormenta de arena, cuando Merlín había tenido suerte y había encontrado refugio. No durante el juego de guerra, cuando resultó que Valiant estaba haciendo trampas _otra vez_. No en Argel, cuando habían arrastrado a Merlín fuera de los restos de un coche a pruebas de balas y a través de un escudo mágico que casi lo despelleja vivo.

Habría usado magia entonces, ¿no? ¿Con todo ese dolor? ¿Si pensara que iba a morir?

Arturo miró a Merlín mientras andaban. Lo habría hecho, ¿no?

La simple idea de que Merlín pudiera haberse salvado pero no lo hubiera hecho para proteger un estúpido secreto bastaba para que le hirviera la sangre.

Arturo dirigió sus pasos hacia el aeropuerto de la base, donde había mucha gente ocupada y mucho ruido, con amplios espacios abiertos que evitaban que la gente pudiera esconderse y escuchar, y que era el lugar habitual al que iba la gente que necesitaba tener conversaciones privadas. O reprimendas privadas.

Ya no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Se pararon en su lugar habitual (a Arturo se le ocurrió que debería ser raro que fueran tanto que tuvieran un lugar habitual), a mitad camino entre las filas de transporte pesado y la torre de control, y miraron cómo dos helicópteros tocaban tierra y soltaban su cargamento humano. Ninguno iba con prisa, lo que le dijo a Arturo todo lo que necesitaba saber: nadie había salido herido de la patrulla.

—Suéltalo—dijo de golpe.

Merlín le dirigió una mirada rápida, breve.

—¿Que suelte el qué?

Arturo se giró para mirarlo, pero Merlín se quedó mirando a la pista, con los ojos en el horizonte.

—Ha sido todo un espectáculo, lo que acabas de hacer.

Aunque Arturo estaba de acuerdo con todos y cada uno de los argumentos que Merlín tenía contra el pequeño test de magia de Bayard, una parte de él había estado asustada incluso de intentarlo ( _¿Qué pasaba si tenía magia y no lo sabía?)_ y la otra sentía curiosidad, en secreto, por ver cómo lo hacía Merlín ( _Porque, ¿y si Arturo se equivocaba y Merlín haría cualquier cosa para ocultarle su magia a los demás?_ ). El estallido no había sido propio de Merlín, para nada.

Merlín seguía comportándose de una manera muy poco propia de él, en ese momento. Tenía los hombros echados para atrás, atento. Los pies apretados con fuerza contra el asfalto, como si se preparara para algún tipo de impacto. Esas manos expresivas y llenas de gracia que eran casi tan comunicativas como su boca estaban quietas, metidas hasta el fondo en los bolsillos, mientras apretaba los labios en una línea fina, blanca sin sangre por la presión.

 _Venga, Merlín_. Cuéntamelo. _Sea lo que sea…_

El silencio se alargó. Y se siguió alargando. Al final, el hielo se deshizo y Merlín salió de su glaciar. Encogió un hombro una fracción de segundo minúscula, casi imperceptible, y cambió el peso de dos pies a uno, luego al otro, y relajó la expresión lo suficiente para morderse el labio y suavizar el ceño que le estaba dejando una arruga permanente en medio de la frente. Se frotó la mandíbula con una mano brusca, miró al suelo y soltó un suspiro.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Arturo se quedó helado.

_No. No._

—No puedo. He acabado con esto. Lo siento, Arturo. No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

_No. No. Merlín. No._

—Lo he intentado. Lo estoy intentando. De verdad.

_No. No vas a dejarme. Ahora no._

Arturo tragó saliva. Tragó otra vez para que no le temblara la voz.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De esto!—explotó Merlín, haciendo un gesto con los brazos que abarcaba toda la base.

A Arturo le pesaba la lengua en la boca, casi no pudo decir las palabras. La pregunta le revolvía el estómago, lo ponía enfermo.

—¿Vas a… es esta tu forma de decir que vas a pedir que te transfieran?

Merlín lo miró de repente, con ojos brillantes, como platos, estupefacto. Se giró para estar de frente a Arturo, con expresión de incredulidad total.

—¿Qué? No. ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? Dios, ¡no! Me refiero a Smith.

La tensión desapareció de los hombros de Arturo, el corazón empezó a latirle otra vez y volvió a notar las extremidades. Expiró un poco y volvió a inspirar, rápido, con las manos en las caderas.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con Smith?

Merlín no contestó. Se mordió el labio otra vez y se giró para mirar a la tripulación del segundo helicóptero yendo por el asfalto, con las mochilas sueltas en los hombros, cascos en los brazos y riéndose.

—No puedo con sus juegos—dijo Merlín al final, acercándose con un paso—. Viene aquí, pretende estar de nuestra parte, nos dice que nos va a asesorar y ayudar, pero ¿lo ha hecho? No, nos llevó a la puta Argel con un plan y simplemente nos soltó allí, ¿no? Los suyos retrasaron a Kay y a Gwaine, ¡podrían haber llegado antes! Tienen _hechiceros_ , cualquier de ellos podría haberlos parado…

Arturo nunca había llegado a conseguir una respuesta directa de Merlín cuando le preguntó sobre el especialista esquelético del avión a Argel, y no sabía cómo podía estar seguro Merlín de que los hechiceros del Directorio eran lo suficientemente fuertes para lidiar con Mary Collins y Trickler, pero lo dejó pasar por ahora. Estaba siendo testigo de un fenómeno extraño: Merlín enfurecido.

Merlín no se desahogaba a menudo. Se lo guardaba dentro, digería su propia rabia y frustración, se quedaba callado mientras los demás vociferaban y se encolerizaban, y era un cambio a mejor escucharlo hablar por una vez.

Era casi como si confiara en Arturo.

—... ¿y qué coño es eso del test? ¡No somos idiotas! Bueno, quizá algunos sí, pero la novedad se va a pasar pronto, sí, ¡y se van a sentir estúpidos por haber ido por ahí soltando _afléotan_ esto, _afléotan_ lo otro sin conseguir nada!

Arturo se dio cuenta de que Merlín dijo el hechizo, aunque a medias, de una forma diferente de la que lo había dicho delante de Bayard. El hechizo se deslizó por la lengua de Merlín como si fuera en su lengua materna, suave como una copa de oporto, haciendo a su vez que le brillaran los ojos con destellos dorados, el mismo dorado que parecía surgir bajo el brillo del sol o cuando estaba enfadado y furioso.

Merlín miró de golpe por encima del hombro de Arturo. Su palidez se acentuó y cerró la boca de golpe, su expresión se volvió más cerrada y apartó la mirada.

Arturo miró hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a un soldado enderezar un contenedor de recursos que se había caído, con un par de tripulantes de los helicópteros corriendo detrás de partes de equipo que deberían haber estado aseguradas.

Se giró para mirar a Merlín.

—El test ha sido cosa mía.

Los ojos de Merlín se volvieron hacia él de golpe, otra vez, brillantes, entrecerrados y rodeados por un marco de pestañas largas y negras y de un ceño oscuro de desaprobación. Dio un paso más hacia él y Arturo pudo notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, más abrasador que el propio aire.

—¿Que tú qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Arturo! ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!

—Y nosotros, y con nosotros me refiero al yo mayestático, es decir, yo, decidimos que no queríamos que se repitiera lo de Argel, Merlín. Tú –Arturo lo le dio un golpecito en el pecho y dejó caer la mano antes de continuar—casi te mueres.

Merlín se revolvió, incómodo.

—No es verdad.

—Eso no importa—dijo Arturo—. Lo que importa es que no voy a perder a nadie de mi equipo. No voy a arriesgar a nadie. Y si eso significa que tengo que seguirle el juego a míster Smith, dejar que haga cualquier test que le dé la gana para satisfacer su curiosidad, entonces lo vamos a hacer, especialmente si eso significa que, al final, vamos a hacer que piense que no podemos seguir adelante con lo que tenemos y haremos que nos asigne a un hechicero.

—¡No necesitamos un hechicero!

—Ah, ¿no?—Arturo dio un paso hacia él, metiéndose en el espacio persona de Merlín, que no se movió—. Tuvimos suerte. Si el escudo no hubiera caído, te habrían capturado, Merlín, y no habríamos tenido ninguna forma de recuperarte. Te habrían capturado, te habrían hecho… _cosas_ , y te habrían matado.

A Arturo el tembló la voz. Dejó de hablar para darse tiempo a tranquilizarse.

—Pero no lo hicieron—dijo Merlín y a Arturo le sonó casi huraño. Arturo no sabía qué quería hacer más en ese momento, pegarle a Merlín en la cabeza por ser idiota o besarlo hasta que entendiera lo asustado que había estado Arturo cuando Trickler había arrastrado a Merlín a través del escudo.

Optó por ponerle la mano en el hombro y apretar.

—No podemos contar con tener suerte otra vez, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo—. Y conoces tan bien como yo los principios básicos de la guerra. Ahora mismo estamos en desventaja y no vamos a intentarlo otra vez hasta que tengamos la ventaja táctica. Estaré contento si nuestras fuerzas están igualadas. Y si eso significa aceptar a uno de los magos del Directorio, que así sea.

Merlín abrió la boca y la cerró un segundo más tarde, con una mirada preocupada oscureciéndole la expresión. Ladeó la cabeza y rompió el contacto visual al apartar la mirada, usando la lengua para humedecerse los labios de una forma que desvió la atención del cerebro de Arturo de la discusión a algo totalmente diferente. Cuando Merlín empezó a morderse el labio, llegando a cortar, Arturo salió de su ensoñación y le apretó el hombro a Merlín para hacer que dejara de morder antes de que se llenara entero de sangre.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el abismo entre ellos que Arturo pensaba que había desaparecido, sólo que ahora estaba creciendo cada vez más, por momentos, con los bordes a cada lado derrumbándose y quebrándose, y Arturo no tenía una cuerda lo suficientemente larga para tirarla al otro lado y salvar a Merlín. Lo único que tenía era un largo camino y la esperanza de que apareciera un puente, ya fuera hecho por el hombre o no, que pudiera cruzar para alcanzar a Merlín.

_Venga, Merlín. Sea lo que sea, dímelo._

La expresión de Merlín se convirtió en una mueca de confusión.

—¿De verdad quieres a uno de sus hechiceros con nosotros?

Arturo bajó la mano y se tragó un suspiro.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, para serte sincero.

—Entonces no lo hagas—insistió Merlín.

Arturo frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que tú eres el que tiene que estar cómodo con todo ese chasquear dedos y polvo de hadas y monstruos imaginarios.

—Estoy cómo con todo eso—explotó Merlín—. Pero… pero…

Arturo esperó, esforzándose por no mostrar su nerviosismo, y se obligó a ser paciente. No era León, que podía sentarse y esperar a que las cosas pasaran a su ritmo, reaccionando cuando pasaban con el aguante de una persona a la que no se pillaba por sorpresa a menudo. No era Lance, demasiado bueno para presionar, apretar e insistir, que dejaba que las cosas le llegaran cuando lo hicieran. Y no era el irascible de Gwaine que, seguro de sí mismo, podía sentarse y esperar una eternidad de estaciones en su escondite hasta que su objetivo apareciera.

Reprimió las ganas de coger a Merlín y sacarle lo que fuera que lo preocupaba. Se tragó la tremenda charla que quería soltarle sobre la confianza, porque podría hacer que Merlín confiara en él incluso menos. Ató su impaciencia a una silla con cinta americana en una habitación cerrada de un almacén vacío esperando a ser demolido, porque no quería presionar a Merlín. Presionar a Merlín no funcionaba, y sólo Dios sabía lo que lo haría.

Esperó y esperó y esperó.

Merlín bajó la mirada al suelo que se extendía entre ellos y movió los pies. Movió la cabeza un poco de un lado a otro. Había la suficiente energía acumulada en el cuerpo de Merlín que Arturo pensó que iba a explotar de la tensión.

—Es el Directorio, ¿vale?—dijo Merlín, en voz tan baja que Arturo se tuvo que inclinar para escucharlo, mirando con odio al ruidoso camión que pasaba por su lado—. Quiero decir, no sabemos anda sobre ellos. No es como el MI-5. El MI-5 es fácil, sabemos cómo son, qué juegos juegan, las gilipolleces que nos cuentan y la mierda en la que nos meten.

Después de las cosas en las que Olaf lo había metido, Arturo ya no estaba seguro de que el MI-5 fuera tan claro, pero se guardó su opinión y escuchó a Merlín.

—¿Qué son en realidad, Arturo? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Cómo pueden tener magia y _cazar_ magia? ¿La gente que trabaja para ellos quiere hacerlo de verdad, para empezar? ¿Tienen elección? A ver, sinceramente, está bien que vayan por ahí ocupándose de la gente como Trickler y los suyos, pero ¿qué pasa con la gente normal? ¿Cogen a la madre de alguien de su cocina y la meten en una celda porque la pillaron poniendo un hechizo de suerte en la comida de su hijo?

Por una vez, Arturo mantuvo la boca callada y escuchó, escuchó de verdad lo que Merlín estaba diciendo, poniéndolo en el contexto de lo que sabía de Merlín, lo que Merlín le había dicho, lo que había aprendido de Bayard sobre Merlín, y pensó que entendía, un poco, lo que quería decir Merlín. Había crecido con gente que creía en la magia, que podían usarla de alguna forma. Esas personas eran su familia, sus amigos. No querría hacer nada que los pusieran en peligro, y no querría trabajar para alguien que pensara podría llegar a hacerles daño.

—¿Y qué pasa si…?—La mirada de Merlín era distante, furtiva, cautelosa de una forma que una parte traicionera de Arturo tenía que estar de acuerdo con Bayard en que los culpables eran los que armaban follón, pero, ¿por qué hacía Merlín de abogado del diablo ahora? ¿Qué tenía que esconder?—. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de nosotros tuviera magia, Arturo? ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Qué harían el Directorio? ¿Y si fuera Kay? No tiene familia, nadie menos nosotros, que se fuera a dar cuenta si el Directorio lo captura y lo encierra en una celda si puede hacer algo de magia.

 _No estás hablando de Kay, ¿verdad, Merlín?_ Se preguntó Arturo, y no quiso seguir esa línea de pensamiento hasta el final, porque no quería creer lo que quizá lo estaba esperando al final de la pregunta, no quería escuchar la respuesta que ya le rugía en los oídos. Era difícil respirar porque un elefante había decido sentársele en el pecho y ahogarlo. Su visión se redujo como si alguien le hubiera puesto anteojeras de caballos, todo se puso negro, menos Merlín.

Merlín.

Merlín, que había discutido todo lo que Bayard había estado haciendo en el barracón, comprobando si los miembros del equipo tenían alguna gota de magia. Merlín, que siempre estaba ahí cuando había algo peligroso y raro de lo que el equipo no debería salir con vida, pero lo hacían de todas formas. Merlín, que sabía cosas que no debería saber, que no se podían explicar sólo con que fuera pagano. Sabía demasiado, murmuraba explicaciones para cosas que ni siquiera Bayard sabía. Tenía un libro en un idioma que Arturo no podía leer, y podía decir _afléotan_ sin dudar un segundo, sin trastabillar, con toda la facilidad del mundo.

_Merlín, ¿puedes hacer magia?_

No lo preguntó. No podía pregunta, Merlín tenía razón. No sabían lo suficiente sobre el Directorio. Por mucho que Arturo hubiera conocido a Solomon Bayard mientras crecía, el hombre que era su tío en todo menos en el nombre no tenía por qué ser el mismo Solomon Bayard. No si el Directorio capturaba hechiceros. No si Merlín tenía magia y Arturo quería tener al menos una mínima posibilidad de estar con él una vez todo esto hubiera acabado. Quizá podía confiar en su tío, pero no podía confiar en Bayard.

No como confiaba en Merlín.

Arturo quería pasarse la mano por el pelo, alejarse de Merlín, coger aire, intentar tener un momento de claridad para pensar en cómo sería si hiciera la pregunta, y Merlín contestara. O no contestara. Si tenía razón y sí, Merlín tenía magia. Si se equivocaba.

—No va a pasarle nada a Kay, ¿vale?—dijo en su lugar—. O a nadie más. Incluso aunque Smith dijera que es un falso positivo, de eso ya nos has avisado, ¿no? ¿Con toda esa charla culta de antes?

Merlín perdió las ganas de pelear de golpe. Dejó caer los hombros, desvió la mirada hacia un lado, tenía los ojos húmedos, pero el aire seco se encargó de solucionarlo rápido, antes de que Arturo pudiera preguntarse si eran lágrimas o si simplemente se le había metido algo en el ojo. Hubo un destello de emoción, rápido, fugaz y familiar, porque Arturo lo había visto demasiadas veces en el rostro de su padre cuando Arturo no cumplía con sus expectativas, cuando Arturo se quedaba corto, cuando no hacía lo que le decían.

Decepción.

Desapareció en un instante, escondida debajo de la alfombra como algo sin importancia, y Merlín asintió, levantó la barbilla después de un suspiro dudoso y le dedicó a Arturo una sonrisilla dulce a cambio.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Arturo lo había visto. Dolía, porque no entendía por qué podía estar decepcionado Merlín. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Bueno—dijo Merlín, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Estás diciendo que te gusta mi charla culta?

— _Mer_ lín. No seas idiota.—Arturo ahogó una risa débil y ronca.

ooOOoo

No hacía falta ser particularmente observador para saber cuándo un miembro del equipo estaba mal, y era obvio hasta para un maldito hombre ciego que viviera en Bora Bora que aquí, en el desierto, Merlín se estaba desmoronando, que casi no podía tenerse en pie desde Argel.

—¿Creéis que pasa algo? Ya sabéis, ¿en casa? ¿A lo mejor su madre está mal?—preguntó Lance. Le caía muy bien Merlín y deseaba haber podido conocer a Hunith cuando estaban de R&R. Había hablado con ella una vez, por teléfono, mientras Merlín estaba de patrulla y no podía coger la llamada desde el campo de batalla. Era una mujer encantadora, pero lo había pasado fatal en su viaje a Italia y Lance se había compadecido de ella unos minutos largos antes de sugerirle que viniera con él y Gwen la próxima vez que fuera a visitar a sus familiares lejanos en Francia y España.

Por desgracia, no había aprendido nada más sobre Merlín de preguntarle a Hunith directamente de lo que había aprendido en meses de aprendizaje indirecto sobre Merlín. La familia Emrys parecía rodeada de secretismo perpetuo, con la habilidad de hablar bastante sin decir nada en realidad. Era difícil no dejarse llevar por su conversación, para darte cuenta cuando ya se habían ido de que no habían llegado a contestar lo que les habías preguntado.

A pesar de todas las incertidumbres sobre Merlín, Lance lo tenía en alta estima. Era competente, profesional y leal. Lo daba todo en las misiones, se quedaba con el equipo pasara lo que pasara y aguantaba más heridas de las que le tocaban, tanto en el campo de batalla como fuera. Lance no podía pedir tener a un hombre mejor guardándole las espaldas o entre él y Arturo cuando Arturo estaba de mala leche.

Lance aún no había averiguado si Merlín era inmune a los cambios de humor de Arturo o si simplemente tenía un don para gastarle bromas al capitán cuando estaba teniendo un día especialmente malo. El resto del equipo había aprendido a desaparecer cuando Arturo se levantaba con el pie izquierdo, pero Merlín… era valiente, porque paseaba con tranquilidad por el campo de minas que era el humor Pendragón, a veces impredecible, sin ningún tipo de protección.

Incluso León salía por piernas cuando Morgana estaba de un humor similar, y León era más grande que ella.

Tampoco es que Lance pudiera hablar. Lo único que tenía que hacer Gwen era hacer una mueca y enarcar una ceja y Lance ya sabía tres cosas: que tenía problemas, que sería mejor que lo solucionara, fuera lo que fuera, y que, por el amor de Dios, si quería dormir en la cama al lado de su mujer en algún momento de su vida, debería pedir perdón.

Se escribió una nota mental para preguntarle a Merlín cómo se las había apañado para tranquilizar a Gwen durante su momento de irritación por el trabajo que suponía tener que alimentar a todo el equipo el primer fin de semana que estaba en casa. Lance suponía que había sido lo dispuesto que estaba Merlín a ayudarla con los platos.

Lance había podido observar que la mayoría del equipo usaba a Merlín de escudo cuando Arturo estaba enfadado. No había tardado mucho en descubrir por qué: el temperamento de Arturo se tranquilizaba rápido entonces, sin poder defenderse de la gran sonrisa sincera de Merlín.

Gwaine abrió el último paquete de comida que había debajo de la cama de Merlín, con el sonido familiar que hacía la caja al abrirse en el barracón. Pasó el dedo por el delicioso chocolate negro antes de coger uno de los pesados pedazos de brownie con extra de frutos secos.

—Bueno, si nos basamos en sus dulces, te diría que está en perfecto estado de salud.

—Deja eso—gruñó León, pero, cuando la caja empezó a pasar de mano en mano, no dudó en cogerse un trozo.

—Creo que es Arturo—dijo Perceval en voz baja. León asintió.

—¿Qué pasa con Arturo?—preguntó Gwaine, chupándose los dedos.

Lance intercambió una mirada con León e hizo una mueca.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?—Gwaine inspeccionó el contenido de otra caja, esta vez una más pequeña, un cuarto de la de los brownies. Sonrió como un pirata saqueando un barco y encontrando tesoros inimaginables al sacar un trocito de bizcocho de arce.

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Merlín?

—¿A qué te refieres? Es un colega—dijo Gwaine, agarrado a la caja con avaricia. Lance decidió que era mejor dejarle la caja a él, por si acaso la necesitaba para consolarse.

—Pero te lo tirarías, ¿verdad?—siguió presionando Perceval.

—Desde luego que sí—dijo Gwaine, frunciendo el ceño. Miró de Lance a León y de él a Perceval—. Espera, ¿qué pasa? Esto no es una simple partida de póker, ¿verdad?

Nadie le contestó. Gwaine cerró la caja y se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo en las rodillas y mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido. Lance tuvo que apartar la mirada, que se acobardaba cuando Gwaine se ponía a sacarle respuestas a alguien, y Lance no tenía claro que decir. Gwaine entrecerró más los ojos.

—No me digas que alguno de vosotros se ha prendado de sus bonitos ojos azules. Son bonitos, pero no pensaba que lo suficiente para convertiros a ningunos en marica. A ver, Lance, sé que nunca engañarías a Gwen, así que no puedes ser tú. Morgana te cortarías los huevos si se enterara de que has besado a Merlín _otra vez_ , así que tú tampoco, León—. Gwaine se giró hacia Perceval—. Serás capullo, ¿te cambias de acera por Merlín, pero no por mí?

Lance no pudo evitar reírse. La mirada de Perceval estaba entre indignado porque Gwaine hubiera pensado que era él y divertida porque Gwaine estuviera celoso.

—Eh, no he hecho nada de eso—dijo Perceval, medio balbuceando y señalando a Gwaine—. Adoro a las mujeres y no me interesan las pollas para nada, ya estén enganchadas a ti o a Merlín.

—Bueno, eso está bien. Estoy un poco decepcionado, pero ni siquiera yo puedo tenerlo todo—dijo Gwaine, abriendo la caja para coger otro trozo.

Lance sacudió la cabeza. Gwaine podría ser el hombre con el mejor ojo del equipo, pero a veces podía ser un poco denso.

—Voy a decirlo más claramente—dijo Perceval—. Supongo que no te fijarías en cómo se comportaban Merlín y Arturo en Argel, ¿no?

—Joder, todo el mundo los estaba mirando—dijo Gwaine—. Oí a un chicas decir lo muy calientes que les pondría verlos besarse, y creo que tenían razón. Me pegué a ellos como pegamento todo lo que pude, a ver si pasaba y pillaba cacho yo también.

—Sí, porque tú no pillas cacho si no—murmuró León—. Pasa eso, ¿quieres? Dame… ¡Dame el bizcocho Gwaine, joder!

Hubo una pelea sobre la montaña de fichas de póker que había en la cama de Gwaine, y León salió perdiendo.

—Comparto si me dices de qué va todo esto.

Lance miró a León. León miró a Perceval. Perceval miró a Lance. Perceval y León miraron a Lance.

Lance hizo una mueca, sintiéndose como si hubiera sacado el palito corto para meterse de cabeza en un tiroteo en el que había una alta probabilidad de que le disparara fuego amigo.

—Merlín está un poco loco por Arturo—dijo Lance en voz baja, estudiando la reacción de Gwaine.

Gwaine enarcó las dos cejas y soltó un bufido.

—Eso es quedarse corto.

Lance miró a León. León miró a Perceval. Perceval miró a León. Los tres desviaron la mirada hacia Gwaine.

—Espera un segundo, ¿lo sabias?—preguntó Perceval.

—Claro que sí, y mucho antes que vosotros, pardillos, por lo que parece.

—¿Cómo…?

Gwaine soltó una risotada.

—¿En serio? Mira dónde está mi cama. Ahora mira dónde está la de Merlín. En medio de la puta noche, cuando tiene un sueñecito húmedo, ¿qué nombre suspira? El mío no, desde luego. Puede que me hubiera gustado escuchar mi nombre una vez, al menos una, pero reconozco una batalla perdida cuando la veo.

Lance miró a León. León miró a Perceval. Perceval miró a León. Todos tenían la misma mirada aliviada en la cara, idéntica. Lo último que ninguno quería era tener a un compañero de equipo deprimido porque habían perdido las posibilidades con alguien que les gustaba por culpa de otra persona. Lance pensó para sí que era incluso más importante en este caso, ya que Gwaine era su francotirador. Nadie quería a un francotirador enfadado.

Podría no dar en el blanco. A posta. Y dispararles a ellos en el culo. Lance había visto a suficientes soldados con heridas en el culo, normalmente de metralla, para saber que no era agradable. Era muy doloroso. No quería que le dispararan en el culo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo crees que dirá algo Arturo? Porque Merlín ha estado fatal desde Argel…—Gwaine dejó de hablar y miró alrededor.—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes eso?—soltó León.

—¡Ja!—Gwaine le ofreció a León la caja—. Y si me permitís repetirme, ya que parece que no me habéis escuchado la primera vez, lo supe desde antes de que vosotros, pardillos, lo supierais, por lo que parece. ¿No le prestáis atención al tipo grande y rubio que es nuestro capitán? El tipo se ablanda cada vez que Merlín está cerca. Es hasta agradable cuando Merlín le sonríe, por el amor de Dios. ¿De verdad no os dais cuenta? Cómo conseguís seguir con vida…

—Arturo no va a hacer nada—dijo León, interrumpiendo la perorata de Gwaine. Por mucho que a Lance le gustara escuchar y escuchar a Gwaine (contaba las mejores historias, y solía meterse tanto consigo mismo como lo hacía con los demás), tenían un problema que necesitaba solucionar, y las burlas de Gwaien no iban a hacerlo.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? No es cómo si Merlín fuera a decirle que no…

—Ese es parte del problema—dijo León, y Lance asintió. Él y León habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el tema, al volver de Argel, durante el desayuno cuando los demás no estaban aún levantados, a trozos por aquí y por allá. León pensaba que, si Arturo sabía que el equipo los cubriría sin problemas… pero Lance conocía el honor de Arturo, y ya había adivinado que Arturo iba a decir que no. Incluso sabía el porqué, lo entendía de una forma que León decía entender, pero que en realidad no compartía.

—¿Cómo puede ser parte del problema?—preguntó Gwaine, recogiendo la montaña de fichas de su cama y repartiendo cartas otra vez, aunque en realidad nadie estaba mirando sus manos—. A ver, un tipo guapísimo y dispuesto, que lo único que quiere es a él. Yo lo tendría ya todo si fuera Arturo.

—No, la verdad es que no—dijo Perceval—. Odio tener que decírtelo, pero Merlín es de los que se casan, y tú eres, bueno…

—De los que no—terminó León por él.

—Cierto es—dijo Gwaine, encogiendo un hombro—. Eso no explica el problema de Arturo, ¿verdad? Ya ha tenido rollo con gente…

—No es lo mismo—dijo León, defendiendo a Arturo.

—… pero ni siquiera ha mirado a nadie desde que Merlín se unió al equipo. ¿Cómo de azules tiene que tener los huevos?—preguntó Gwaine. Puso cara de estar pensando un momento—. ¿Sabe siquiera que Merlín…?

Gwaine hizo una pausa y los miró a todos por turnos.

—No lo sabe. Tenéis que estar de coña. ¿No lo sabe? ¿Tan corto es? ¿Necesita que le repitan el espectáculo de Argel? Tenía a Merlín en la palma de la mano, por voluntad propia…

—Arturo no va a hacer nada—dijo León otra vez.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Lance se inclinó, mirando sus cartas. Una pareja de reyes, una pareja de nueves. Tiró un par de fichas al montón y, como nadie contestaba la lastimera pregunta de Gwaine, empezó a hablar en voz baja.

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro Arturo de que a Merlín no le gusta por obligación? ¿Por una misión o porque es nuestro capitán? Puede que tú no te fijes en las barras que tiene alguien en el hombro cuando te los llevas a un armario, Gwaine, pero Arturo sí. Puede que tú no sigas las normas, pero Arturo sí. No va a hacer nada, _nada_ , que pueda hacer que Merlín se sienta obligado. Querrá que Merlín lo quiera por él mismo, y eso no va a pasar hasta que esté absolutamente seguro de que no hay nada que se interponga entre ellos. Ni rango, ni deber, ni nada.

Nadie dijo nada durante un tiempo. Hubo una ronda de apuestas silenciosas, un intercambio de cartas.

—Bueno, joder—dijo Gwaine, serio—. Es horrible.

—Sí, pobre Arturo.

—Pobre Merlín.

—¿Qué?—Gwaine levantó la mirada—. ¿Dónde están vuestros _pobre Gwaine_? Yo soy el que va a tener que escuchar a Merlín todas las putas noches, ¿no? Eh, tengo una idea. Puedo cambiarle la cama a Arturo, y entonces Arturo será incapaz de no saber lo loco que está Merlín por él.

—Buena idea—-dijo León.

—Nunca aceptará—dijo Perceval—. Le gusta su gran cama en la puerta del barracón.

La gran cama en la puerta del barracón no era más grande que cualquiera en el barracón, pero todo el mundo la llamaba la gran cama de todas formas.

Lance, prudente, se quedó callado cuando la puerta del barracón se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Merlín se quedó parado en la entrada, levantó las manos con frustración, echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó un gruñido grave y exasperado en lugar del grito que de verdad quería soltar.

—¿Otra vez Gilli?—preguntó Lance cuando Merlín se liberó de la frustración con una sacudida de perro y anduvo hacia el final del barracón. Le dio un empujón a Gwaine para hacerse hueco al sentarse.

—Otra vez Gilli—dijo Merlín, frotándose la cara. Lance había visto a Merlín dirigirse a la tienda de comunicaciones con la suficiente frecuencia para saber que se pasaba gran parte del tiempo trabajando en el equipo o enseñando al último novato, un novato que parecía necesitar mucha ayuda. Escribió una nota mental de tropezarse con Gilli en algún momento para ver si de verdad necesitaba tanta ayuda o si era el tipo de persona que se aprovecharía de la buena voluntad de Merlín.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, parecía que la segunda opción era la correcta.

Merlín metió la mano debajo de su cama, sacó el paquete de su madre y se puso a buscar, con el ceño fruncido hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio las cajas desperdigadas al lado de la montaña de fichas.

—Seréis capullos. ¿No podrías haber dejado unas migas de bizcocho?

—No, no podíamos—dijo Perceval—. Tienes que cuidar tu figura.

—¿Quieres que te reparta?

—¿Qué? ¿No me has quitado lo suficiente? Los brownies de mi madre, el bizcocho, ¿mis gominolas? ¡Gwaine!—Merlín se pasó la mano por el pelo, soltando un suspiro antes de estirar del pañuelo rojo y desatárselo del cuello. Volvió a frotarse la cara con la desesperación de un hombre que no podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Dándole un empujón a Gwaine, giró el cuerpo y se estiró en la cama, de lado, dándoles la espalda a los demás.

Lance sintió una punzada de simpatía por Merlín, y dio gracias de que, al menos, los nuevos reclutas médicos estuvieran en medio de la escala de competencia, y era sólo porque se necesitaba a gente que pudiera mantener a los soldados lo suficientemente móviles para asegurar que ese grupo de gente agrupado donde Cristo perdió la sandalia pudiera considerarse un ejército. Había una razón por la que Gwaine no estaba pasando el tiempo en el campo de tiro con los nuevos reclutas: se inclinaba más por dispararles a ellos que por enseñarles algo remotamente útil. Arturo y León estaba demasiado ocupados con sus deberes del equipo, y el resto de Excalibur, aunque eran especialistas, tenían horarios demasiado variables como para poder dar algo de formación constante sobre el terreno. Técnicamente Merlín no debería estar enseñándole nada a nadie. Estaba igual de ocupado que los demás.

Tal y como lo veía Lance, la única razón por la que estaba enseñando era porque había algo _top-secret_ en la tienda de comunicaciones. Nadie había ido directamente a decirlo, pero era la única razón lógica que podía pensar Lance.

No podía evitar preguntarse, no sin perversidad, por qué, si lo que había en comunicación era tan _top-secret,_ no habían enviado a alguien lo suficientemente competente para poder utilizarlo desde el principio, en vez de hacer que alguien como Merlín lo entrenara.

Jugaron otra partida en silencio. León miró a Merlín, luego a Lance. Perceval miró a Merlín y luego a Lance. Gwaine sufrió en silencio los empujones, las patadas y las quejas de _es mi cama, quítate_ , y miró a Lance.

Quizá algo de lo que había dicho Perceval era verdad. La frustración de Merlín podía tener que ver con Arturo pero, desde dónde estaba sentado Lance, había muchas otras cosas que le estaban tocando las narices a Merlín.

Gilli, por un lado.

Gwaine, que seguía comiéndose los dulces de la madre de Merlín, por otro. No es que el resto del equipo se librara de culpa, pero era Gwaine el que los instigaba.

Gwaine no era el único que había notado los murmullos nocturnos de Merlín. Cuando los turnos ocasionales de Lance en la tienda médica duraban hasta tarde, se metía en el barracón sin hacer ruido, dejaba el equipo y oía los murmullos que salían de la cama de Merlín. Su cama estaba demasiado lejos y no tenía el súper oído de Gwaine, pero era obvio que había algo más que Arturo, Gwaine y Gilli molestando a Merlín.

Había empezado con la llegada de Smith. Por lo menos, esa era la coincidencia más obvia.

—Merlín, ¿has comido hoy?—preguntó Lance. Merlín alzó y dejó caer los hombros en el algo que pareció un encogimiento, pero que también podría ser un intento de ponerse cómodo—.¿Quieres echarte algo a la boca?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que le llegara una respuesta.

—Supongo—suspiró Merlín, pero no se movió de la cama.

—Haré que Gilli no te pueda molestar—se ofreció Lance.

Merlín se giró, apoyando la mitad del cuerpo en la espalda, la otra mitad enrollada alrededor de Gwaine, que se negaba a moverse de su «asiento de la suerte», en el que insistía en sentarse siempre que jugaban al póker, y se levantó.

—Venga, vale.

Lance y León se miraron, no para intercambiar muecas por la última tontería de Gwaine, sino para debatir en silencio qué hacer con Merlín.

_No lo sé, tío. Pero ve con cuidado._

_Con pies de plomo_ , fue la promesa de Lance, que siguió a Merlín fuera del barracón.

Notó cómo Merlín no había llegado a soltar la tela roja que unía al equipo, se había ovillado con ella como si fuera un osito de peluche muy cómodo, y la tenía como un nudo de tela entre los dedos, la enrolló y la desenrolló otra vez antes de volver a atársela, suelta, al cuello.

—Te preocupa algo—sugirió Lance. Merlín negó con la cabeza, pero la respiración pesada e irregular que se le escapó contradecía el «no» físico. Fue a por la explicación más obvia y segura.

—¿Gilli es tan malo de verdad?

La risa corta de Merlín lo dejó helado.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes que preguntar?

—No lo sé, ¿no?

—He enseñado a cientos de estudiantes. Algunos eran tan listos como una piedra, e igual de duros, pero nunca he querido estrangular a alguien tanto como quiero estrangular a éste—dijo Merlín, manteniendo la voz baja y normal, porque había la suficiente gente andando o de pie en la calle de tierra como para que alguien lo oyera—. Es listo. Lo es. Pero no quiere hacer el trabajo.

—Entonces deja de ayudarlo—sugirió Lance, aunque respetaba a Merlín por su tenacidad.

—Puede que esa sea la solución, me guste más o menos—dijo Merlín, pasándoselos dedos, largos y gráciles, por el pelo. Lance siempre pensaría que esos dedos estaban desperdiciados en la ingeniera y la construcción de cosas, cuando podrían estar mejor preparados para el trabajo delicado de un cirujano; deseaba que sus manos fueran la mitad de ágiles que las de Merlín.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Merlín empezó a encogerse de hombros y a negar con la cabeza, pero miró a Lance con los labios apretados y la mirada oscura antes de contestar.

—Te pasas bastante tiempo en comunicaciones, oyes cosas.

Lance hizo una mueca involuntaria. Conocía ese tono en Merlín: el mismo que usaba Arturo a veces, o incluso León, cuando oían cosas sobre órdenes nuevas de las que aún no podían hablar, porque se suponía que no sabían nada de ellas, porque no eran oficiales. Y por el humor de Merlín, esas órdenes tenían que ver o con los americanos o con que los agentes del Directorio de Smith los iban a meter otra vez en una buena.

Lance no podía decir que estuviera cómodo con el nuevo tipo de órdenes y las misiones raras que les estaban llegando por el pinganillo y que les iban a caer encima. No se había quedado paralizado por poco cuando había visto la magia por primera vez y podría pasarle otra vez, pero respiró con profundidad para prepararse para lo que vendría pronto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que hubieron terminado la fila del comedor y se hubieron sentado con las bandejas en una de las mesas de la esquina, lejos de los demás, para poder hablar con cierta intimidad. Lance esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que Merlín estaba comiendo y no sólo jugueteando con la comida para que pareciera que lo hacía.

—Le soltaste una buena a Smith—dijo Lance.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo—dijo Merlín, hosco y sin levantar la cabeza—. Todo lo que dice es una mierda.

—¿Arturo se enfadó contigo?

—No, la verdad.—Merlín sacudió la cabeza y aplastó un grumo de su montaña de puré de patatas instantáneo. Dejó el tenedor y miró a Lance con toda la pinta de ir a contárselo cuando se quedó parado de repente y dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro pesado, vencido.

Lance miró por encima del hombro y vio a Gilli. El hombre estaba entre dos mesas, medio recto, con una mirada ansiosa y entusiasta. Dio un paso hacia delante al confundir la reacción de Merlín por invitación, pero se tropezó y paró al siguiente paso al ver la ceja enarcada de Lance. Gilli era tan listo como Merlín había dicho, porque entendió la señal y se fue.

Fuera lo que fuera que Merlín iba a decirle, el momento había pasado. Lance suspiró para sus adentros y le dejó espacio a Merlín durante unos minutos, intentando pensar otra forma de enfocar el tema. Quizá ser directo…

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad?

Merlín pasó de jugar con su comida a no comer y soltar el tenedor otra vez. Puso la mano en la mesa e intentó hacer un agujero en la madera a fuerza de mirarla.

—¿Alguna vez has querido de verdad decirle algo a alguien, y has tenido la oportunidad, pero la dejaste pasar, y ahora es demasiado tarde, y si se lo dices lo estropeará todo y nunca volverán a confiar en ti? ¿Y entonces tienes otra oportunidad, pero no te salen las palabras, aunque lo intentas y todo sale mal, y entonces la situación está incluso peor que al principio?

Las palabras salieron tan deprisa que Lance necesito un par de minutos de masticar pensativo (era necesario también, porque la carne misteriosa era un poco grasienta) para entender lo que le estaban diciendo, y su primera reacción fue pensar, con cierta alegría, que Merlín iba a decirle a Arturo que estaba loco por él. Se dio cuenta de que Merlín podría tranquilizarse, Arturo podría relajarse un poco y…

Entonces vio el pánico y la desesperación en la mirada de Merlín. Se dio cuenta de que el pánico y la desesperación habían estado ahí durante su discurso ininterrumpido. Y que el pánico y la desesperación habían estado presentes en todo lo que Merlín había hecho desde Argel.

—Sí—dijo al final—. Un par de veces.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Lo dije—contestó Lance, porque no había otra respuesta posible. Merlín tendría que decírselo a Arturo (o a quién fuera, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era Arturo de quién hablaba Merlín) o le reconcomería por dentro.

—¿Y?—Había una impotencia tan frágil en los ojos de Merlín que Lance quería rescatarlo del pozo de desesperación en el que se había caído.

 _No fue bien_. Las cosas habían funcionado entre él y Gwen, pero sólo porque Gwen sentía lo mismo por él que él sentía por ella, y lo perdonó por tardar tanto en decir la verdad, en ponerle el corazón a los pies. Pero había habido otro caso, en sus primeros años en el ejército, cuando lo habían asignado al equipo médico y contar la verdad sobre un médico que había cubierto su propia negligencia y la muerte innecesaria de un joven soldado casi habían conseguido echar a Lance del ejército.

—Ya sabes—dijo, sin embargo—, sea lo que sea vas a tener que confiar en que, sea quien sea, va a seguir confiando en ti. Superará la sorpresa inicial, se le pasará, lo prometo. Y las cosas sólo pueden ir a mejor.

Merlín miró el plato, con los hombros caídos y el cuerpo aún más alicaído.

—Ya—susurró—. Entonces, ¿a ti no te fue bien?

—Bueno—dijo Lance, sonriendo y queriendo darle a Merlín al menos un poco de esperanza—. Acabé casándome con Gwen. Una de dos no está mal.

ooOOoo

Informes de patrulla. Perceval y Owain había vuelto de una caminata de cuatro horas en la ciudad, una misión fácil en la que habían tenido que acompañar a uno de los proveedores independientes del ejército, sólo para tener que volver un par de horas más tarde, cuando Owain notó que el camión era un poco ligero de más, echó un vistazo en la parte trasera y se dio cuenta de que a algún idiota se le había olvidado cargar el camión.

Los comentarios mordaces de Arturo habían incluido frases del estilo de _contratistas independientes e incompetentes, que ponen en peligro no sólo la vida de sus hombres, sino también las de los hombres que van con retraso ahora por tener que realizar otra vez el suministro_ y _puta pérdida de tiempo._ Y esas eran las partes suaves del informe.

Revisión de inventario. Cálculo de suministros. Gwaine había rellenado una solicitud, aprobada por Arturo, para recibir tres mirillas nuevas y dos rifles, pero no habían llegado todavía. Llevaban un mes de retraso. Perceval necesitaba una armadura nueva, a ser posible un juego que le viniera bien de hombros y brazos. También con un mes de retraso. Y por mucho que Arturo se metiera con Merlín por la cantidad absurda de piezas y cablecitos frikis que solicitaba para mantener su equipo electrónico, lo que incluía ayudar a Owain a diseñar nuevos dispositivos de demolición y a construir una nueva plataforma de disparo por control remoto, Arturo había aprobado la larga lista de Merlín hacía más de cuarenta días, y ni rastro de ello.

Miró al otro lado del barracón a Merlín, cuya cama estaba cubierta con transistores, resistores, chips y otras combinaciones de cachivaches que probablemente tenían nombres y designaciones oficiales, aunque Arturo no se hubiera molestado en aprendérselas. Merlín estaba sentado sobre una pierna, con la otra estirada en la cama, un boceto hecho a garabatos de un circuito en la rodilla. Estaba colocando los trocitos y cables en un trozo de cartón usando celo de doble cara que el rollo intermitente de Gwaine en la oficina del comandante Kilgarrah había cogido del suministro de administración, pero, por lo que podía ver Arturo, Merlín no estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada par de minutos, Merlín levantaba la cabeza. Ya fuera el ruido de alguien fuera, o el sonido distante de un helicóptero volando sobre sus cabezas, o incluso Gwaine saliendo del barracón para volver un par de minutos más tarde, Merlín no estaba concentrado en fuera lo que fuera que se suponía que debería estar haciendo, lo que, Arturo estaba seguro, debía ser algo importante y que necesitarían en algún momento para salvar sus vidas. No sabía por qué Merlín estaba tan tenso, pero era algo que había ido empeorando en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La verdad era que Arturo no podía echarle la culpa del nerviosismo de Merlín a Bayard, tampoco. El viejo había desaparecido en la sección VIP de la base en algún momento antes del mediodía del día anterior y no había salido ni a coger aire desde entonces. Por mucho que eso le preocupara, Arturo agradecía la retirada tras la repentina aparición de «míster Smith» y sus sugerencias de entrenamiento, porque Merlín no estaba tan asustado.

Ahora bien, si Arturo pudiera hacer algo con el imbécil que no dejaba que Merlín tuviera nada de tiempo libre… Entre el entrenamiento regular, el trabajo extra que Bayard les estaba dando, las patrullas ocasionales, las misiones de corto alcance y el trabajo extra que se ponía él solo, Merlín estaba agotando hasta sus último recursos.

A menos que atara a Merlín a su cama, lo que era una imagen mental que Arturo no necesitaba en ese momento, para nada, no sabía cómo conseguir que Merlín durmiera un poco, se relajara. Una forma podría ser aligerando las tareas que le mandaba el propio Arturo.

Eran tareas _necesarias_ , en opinión de Arturo, y no iba a recortar la lista si podría evitarlo.

Otra forma podría ser realizar una queja formal sobre el sargento Gilli Merriam.

Arturo dio unos golpecitos con el boli en la mesa. No había mucho que pudiera hacer; Merlín no había fallado en sus deberes todavía, pero Arturo estaba preocupado por fallos futuros. Necesitaba que Merlín estuviera al 100%, no esforzándose por llegar al 1%.

Echó un vistazo al barracón. Lance le estaba escribiendo una carta a Gwen. León se había metido ya en la cama. Perceval estaba leyendo un libro que tenía a medias desde su R&R de dos semanas. Geraint y Galahad estaba metiéndose el uno con el otro, como de costumbre. Owain estaba asaltando los suministros de Bohrs para coger una pastilla de jabón para la ducha que necesitaba desesperadamente. Vida normal, reconfortante, tranquila, fácil.

En contraste con el resto del equipo, Merlín estaba inquieto, incómodo, nervioso y haciendo ruido.

Arturo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su papeleo de solicitud de suministros. Completó una lista de cosas que iban con retraso, dejó a un lado una nota de que había llegado un paquete de Prendragón Consulting, que venía con órdenes de que sólo lo podía abrir Arturo, lo que requería que fuera él mismo a ver el contenido a firmar el resguardo, y se puso con una nueva montaña de formularios para más suministros. Parte de su trabajo era anticipar necesidades futuras y estimar (más bien adivinar) lo que iban a tardar en realidad en llegar, para que la entrega concediera con la necesidad real. Arturo hizo una cuenta de meses y decidió que ahora era el mejor momento para hacer un pedido de equipo de invierno más cálido, porque las temperaturas nocturnas estaban bajando.

Bohrs necesitaba botas nuevas y, si Bohrs necesitaba botas nuevas, podías apostar que el resto del equipo también, y pronto, así que amplió la solicitud original. Kay había remendado su mochila hasta la saciedad y Arturo se había dado cuenta de que la bolsa de Merlín se estaba deshilachando, principalmente por el peso extra y las esquinas afiladas del equipo que éste llevaba al campo. Gwaine necesitaba su firma para un tipo de munición especial que quería probar en alguna misión en el futuro.

Escuchó un crujido cerca. Levantó la cabeza y comprobó que no estaba aluciando cuando vio a Merlín sentado en la silla al otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Estás ocupado?—preguntó Merlín. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, alborotado, las chapas de identificación plateadas brillaban contra la camiseta verde oliva ajustada y la correa negra del reloj hacía que el hueso y el tendón de la muñeca y la mano parecieran incluso más delicados.

Arturo apartó la mirada de la muñeca de Merlín y señaló a la amplia montaña de papeleo de su mesa.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Que no?—dijo Merlín, con una sonrisa amplia y entusiasta entre los pómulos marcados.

Arturo acabó suspirando y dejando el bolígrafo.

—¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa de Merlín flaqueó un poco.

—Eh. Hablar. Tengo algo que decir.

Arturo vaciló un poco; su corazón eligió ese momento para dejar de bombear y entonces tropezarse consigo mismo al palpitar, mientras su mente le ofrecía todos los tentadores resultados que podía tener un «Tengo algo que decir», lo que incluía variaciones de «Sé a dónde podemos ir para estar solos, me preguntaba si estarías interesado en…» o, incluso menos probable, «Sé que este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero tengo magia».

La parte que aún funcionaba del cerebro de Arturo consiguió contestar.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué?

—Sabes que a veces voy a comunicaciones.

—¿ _A veces_ quiere decir cada vez que ese novato no puede molestarse en buscar las cosas por su cuenta o te usa como su propio buscador de Google? ¿O quiere decir cada vez que se supone que tienes que estar descansando, cenando o, no sé, _durmiendo_?—preguntó Arturo, apenas escondiendo la amargura de su voz. Una cosa era que Merlín estuviera lejos de él porque Arturo le asignara tareas al otro lado de la base, algo que había dejado de hacer desde que León le había demostrado lo mal que lo hacía sentir, y otra cosa era que las ausencias de Merlín las causara algún novato que no era un novato en realidad, no si era sargento, al cual Arturo superaba en rango obviamente, así de claro, así que sus deseos y necesidades venían antes.

Merlín se mordió el labio, respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia delante, con el brazo apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

—Lo sé. Paso demasiado tiempo allí.

—Esto tiene que acabar, _Merlín._ Tus responsabilidades están aquí, con nosotros. No comes, no duermes, y la mitad del tiempo vas zombi a los entrenamientos. No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta. Corres el riesgo de quedarte en el banquillo en la próxima misión que tengamos, y estoy empezando a pensar que es una buenaopción.

Merlín lo miró como si fuera un perrito apaleado.

Arturo sabía que se estaba pasando, que estaba siendo demasiado capullo al darle un ultimátum, pero el equipo era el trabajo de Merlín, antes de todo lo demás. Arturo se preocupaba por Merlín, no sólo por lo que supondría para el equipo que no estuvieran preparados al 100% para las misiones, sino lo que supondría para él.

—Joder, Arturo—dijo Merlín, bajado la barbilla y rompiendo el contacto visual. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza estaba contrito, pesaroso, comprensivo y un poco enfadado—. Lo sé, ¿vale? Lo sé. No paro de decirle que debería hacerlo solo, pero sigue viniendo a buscarme. Me ocuparé de ello.

—O lo haces tú o lo hago yo—dijo Arturo. Y lo decía en serio. Rellenar una queja formal, enfrentarse a Gilli para asegurarse de que entendía su posición en la lista de Arturo de cosas importantes (de hecho, no estaba), realizar una petición a la división para que enviaran al equipo a otra base, joder, hasta sugerirle a Bayard que se llevara al equipo a otro sitio donde pudieran entrenar en privado. Lo haría.

—No estoy aquí por eso—dijo Merlín. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás a la puerta y se inclinó aún más hacia delante, hasta que estaba prácticamente a la mitad del escritorio, y Arturo tenía que estar cansado, porque no tenía ningún control sobre el sitio al que lo estaba llevando su imaginación. Cogió el bolígrafo y mantuvo las manos ocupadas hasta que la necesidad de coger a Merlín y ponérselo en el regazo desapareciera.

No lo hizo.

—Bueno, continúa—dijo Arturo, mientras hacía un pequeño gesto con el boli.

—Vale. En comunicaciones. Oigo cosas, ¿vale?—Merlín hizo una pausa y Arturo decidió esperar hasta que hubiera acabado de divagar antes de interrumpir—. Incluidas cosas que no debería oír porque no son para mí. Pero ¿y si una de esas cosas nos afectara a nosotros? Por ejemplo, ¿un mensajito pequeñito encriptado para el coronel Mandrake que se reenvió a míster Smith? ¿Una misión?

Arturo no recibía casi nunca envíos directos de misiones. Le llegaban a través del coronel Mandrake o el comandante Kilgarrah, que asignaban las misiones de la base según necesidad. Si la misión se la habían pasado Bayard, eso quería decir que los americanos estaban involucrados en la solicitud. Y si los americanos estaban involucrados en la misión, Arturo tenía la impresión de que deberían informarle inmediatamente.

Miró el reloj. La última ronda de Merlín en la tienda de comunicaciones había sido apenas hacía una hora.

—¿Cuándo llegó?—Arturo quería asegurarse. Bayard podría estar todavía revisando la misión.

—Ayer—dijo Merlín. Se puso blanco cuando Arturo partió el bolígrafo en dos—. Por la mañana.

Arturo se inclinó hacia delante, peligroso.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora?

—Se suponía que yo no tenía que estar en comunicaciones, para empezar, Arturo. Se suponía que no tenía que descodificar yo el mensaje, tampoco. Se suponía que no tenía que saber nada de esto—dijo Merlín, a trompicones.

—Olvídate de los supuestos, Merlín. La próxima vez, me lo dices en seguida. ¿Cuál es la misión?

Merlín se relajó un poco. Asintió otra vez, más para sí, y miró hacia abajo, de lado, ordenando sus pensamientos. Puede que Merlín no tuviera la memoria casi eidética de Arturo, pero se le acercaba cuando en lo que se refería a recordar detalles.

—La actividad rebelde ha sido errática al norte de aquí. Se están volviendo contra los suyos propios. Los informe sugieren que no son rebeldes, no exactamente, sólo trabajan para el NOM sin saberlo—dijo Merlín—. Han estado atacando aldeas, parando camiones de suministros, ese tipo de cosas.

—Bandidos, básicamente—dijo Arturo, pero enarcó una ceja. Se había pasado el tiempo suficiente en la tienda de mando para saber que los de arriba ya se habían dado cuenta de la aberrante actividad y estaban empezando a recoger información para catalogar a los individuos como saqueadores, rebeldes y bandidos, todo muy ordenado. En ese momento, los estaban tratando como si pertenecieran a diferentes células enemigas, pero si resultaba que estaban trabajando para el NOM, posiblemente sin saberlo…

Tendrían un problema más grande de lo que se pensaban.

—¿Y?—Arturo levantó la mirada para ver a Merlín alarmarse—. ¿Qué más, Merlín? Los americanos tienen sus propias fuerzas. No gastarían su única llamada con nosotras si fuera una cosa rutinaria.

—La transmisión no lo dijo. Tenían a cuatro objetivos, pero ninguno que nosotros hayamos visto, a menos que Smith te haya enseñado a ti cosas que yo no he visto—dijo Merlín.

—Claro—dijo Arturo, frotándose el ceño con el pulgar, mirando el papeleo. Cogió el boli roto y lo tiró a la basura, encontró otro metido debajo el montón, firmó el última de los informes de solicitud y lo puso todo en la bandeja de salida, que no era más que un trozo de cartón. Alguien los llevaría a donde tenían que ir si les venía de paso.

Apartó un par de cosas, miró a la cama de Merlín, vio que aún era una zona de desastre llena de trozos y futuros aparatos que provocarían sueños húmedos a más de un friki, y señaló a Merlín.

—Tú. Despeja tu cama y duerme algo. Si ese chaval, Merriam, viene aquí a por ti, va a conseguir que le peguen un tiro. ¿Te recoge por la mañana? Consigue que le peguen un tiro. ¿Va a por ti en tu tiempo libre? Consigue que le peguen un tiro. Voy a ajustar tu horario, y vas a estar por aquí en vez de haciendo de niñera cuando se supone que tienes que tener tiempo libre. ¿Viene a por ti fuer de tus horas de trabajo? Cojo la pistola de Gwaine y le disparo. Soy tan bueno con un rifle como él, que conste.

La sonrisa de Merlín era medio divertida, medio aliviada y completamente encantadora. Arturo rodeó el escritorio, le apretó el hombro a Merlín y le dio un empujón.

—Cama.

Ya tenía la puerta del barracón en la mano y estaba casi fuera cando miró atrás para asegurarse de que Merlín seguía sus órdenes. Pilló a Perceval sonriéndole y levantando su libro a toda prisa para ocultar el gesto.

Arturo gruñó por lo bajo y se fue dando zancadas hasta la tienda de mando.

Era ya fuera de horario de apertura de una forma en la que nunca era en realidad fuera de horario en una base activa, pero, cuando se hacía de noche, el caos constante se reducía a un rugido bajo, y el centro de mando funcionaba con un personal muy reducido. También era el sitio donde tenía más posibilidades de encontrar al comandante Kilgarrah, que estaba mordisqueando un puro apagado en vez de fumar su habitual cadena infinita de cigarrillos. El centro de mando era el único sitio donde el Dragón no fumaba, y sólo por respeto al equipo técnico, en vez de preocuparse por los fumadores pasivos encerrados de su alrededor.

Las tres pantallas principales estaban divididas en dos, parecía que estuviera vigilando seis misiones nocturnas diferentes. Todo parecía tranquilo y nadie del personal de servicio parecía estar especialmente preocupado. Estaba alerta, atentos, con acciones seguras y precisas, voces y diálogos tranquilos, calmados y seguro. Las misiones debían de ir bien, o habría un poquito más de energía en la habitación.

Y más de un alto mando de servicio.

—Comandante—dijo Arturo, reconociendo al Dragón con un asentimiento seco.

—Capitán—dijo el Dragón. El puro le colgó del labio cuando habló—. Descansa.

Arturo asintió y se relajó, de pie al lado de Kilgarrah, mirando a las pantallas y preguntándose si alguna de las localizaciones incluía la misión que habían enviado para ellos, pero que Bayard había interceptado. Se quedó callado un momento, decidiendo cómo abordar el tema, cuando el comandante lo hizo por él.

—Te estás preguntando por la misión que llegó.—El Dragón enarcó una ceja, lo miró de reojo y mordisqueó el puro—. No me pongas esa cara de sorpresa. Estaba claro que Emrys te lo iba a decir en algún momento. Esperaba que fuera antes.

—Entonces, Smith está paralizando la misión—dijo Arturo.

—No es Mandrake—confirmó Kilgarrah, y Arturo sospechaba que eso era, al menos, en parte verdad. O el coronel Mandrake, que estaba a cargo de repartir las misiones, estaba desbordado por la marabunta de personal nuevo o no había repasado la montaña de papeleo e información de misiones que tenía en su mesa, o las dos.

—¿Ha visto la órdenes, señor?

Kilgarrah asintió y anduvo hacia uno de los controladores. Le susurró algo al oído y una de las pantallas cambió, con la posición ajustada. Kilgarrah dio un par de pasos atrás, estudiando la pantalla, antes de volver al lado de Arturo.

—Parte de la información es contradictoria—dijo el Dragón sin preámbulos—. Lo que han visto los americanos no coincide con lo que vemos notros. Las personas inidentificadas están siendo verificadas con la base de datos del MI-6, pero no sale nada. Smith está haciendo su trabajo.

—Y dejándonos al margen.

El Dragón no contestó directamente. Miró a los monitores con los ojos entrecerrados, fijándose en la posición de cada uno de sus hombres, anotando la posición del enemigo si éste estaba en la misma área que los soldados británicos y había tal intensidad en su mirada que Arturo pensaba que iba a meter la mano en la pantalla y acabar con el enemigo si le tocaba un solo pelo a sus soldados. Era una mirada aterradora, pero protectora y paternal a la vez, algo con lo que Arturo no estaba familiarizado, pero que lo asustaba de todas formas.

—Fuera, Pendragón. Ahora.

—Sí, señor—dijo Arturo, sintiéndose como si le estuvieran echando la bronca en el colegio por el tono del Dragón, pero no dispuesto a mostrarlo. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió, marchando. Siguió hasta estar a un par de metros de la puerta, lejos de los hombres que vigilaban el centro de mando. Se quedó parado bajo la luz amarillo-anaranjada, medio esperando que el comandante Kilgarrah estuviera justo detrás de él, pero tardó un buen par de minutos en salir de la tienda.

Se paró en el umbral, encendió el puro con una llama que Arturo no pudo ver y dio un par de caladas, llenando el fresco aire nocturno con humo que giraba y ardía con un olor acre que recordaba a azufre mezclado con olor dulce del tabaco. Uno de los guardias tosió, con lo que sólo consiguió que el comandante Kilgarrah diera un par de caladas más antes de alejarse de la tienda de mando para acercarse, y pasar, a Arturo y dirigirlo hacia la carretera vacía, donde nadie pudiera escucharlos.

—No sabes a qué te enfrentas. Correr a su encuentro es algo que sólo puede acabar mal—dijo el Dragón.

—No es algo que me haya parado nunca, señor—dijo Arturo.

—Tus anteriores oponentes no han sido nunca tus iguales. Ni lo serán los que te encuentres en el futuro, aunque los desafíos serán mayores. Pero esta vez, Pendragón, piensa con cuidado quién es el enemigo.

Arturo se quedó en silencio un momento, con el ceño fruncido, consufo.

—¿Los americanos? ¿Smith?

—Llamemos a las cosas por su nombre. El Directorio no es amigo de nadie.—El Dragón esperó a que la información calara, y Arturo dio gracias por ese momento. Lo directo de la afirmación lo había pillado por sorpresa—. Los americanos siguen sus propios objetivos. Y el Directorio… a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, esos dos tienen una causa común.

Arturo no supo qué decir.

—¿Qué causa es?—preguntó cuando recuperó la voz.

—Lo mismo que ha buscado el hombre durante siglos—dijo el Dragón. Al ver que sólo conseguía aumentar la confusión de Arturo, se apiadó de él y continuó—. Poder.

—Poder—repitió Arturo. Se recuperó—. Quieres decir esa nueva tecnología…

—Quiero decir magia—dijo el Dragón directamente.

Arturo parpadeó.

—Magia—dijo el Dragón otra vez, antes de que Arturo pudiera reunir la energía y la capacidad mental para reírse con desdén en vez de simplemente quedarse mirándolo—. Ambos bandos la usan. Ambos bandos quieren más. Por el bien de su nación y el mal de otras. Tú estás en una situación de enemigo contra enemigo contra otro enemigo, y ninguno de ellos es tu amigo.

—¿Y qué hago?—preguntó Arturo, sintiéndose inútil. El Dragón le estaba deletreando lo que él ya sabía desde el principio, y escucharlo con tantas palabras era un golpe duro, un martillazo que le clavaba un clavo en la espina y lo dejaba inválido. Estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre el apoyo de los de detrás, a tener una cadena de mando clara, de gente en la que podía confiar para que le dieran apoyo desde fuera del equipo. Así es cómo habían sido las cosas. Así no era cómo estaban ahora.

Respondió su propia pregunta a la vez que lo hacía Kilgarrah.

—Confía en tus hombres. Confía en ellos. Como el rey Arturo usaba la espada de leyenda en la batalla, tú, capitán Pendragón, deberías usar a tu equipo como el arma en que has hecho que se conviertan. Y, al igual que el rey Arturo escuchaba los consejos de su mago, tú deberías seguir los de Merlín.

— _Merlín_ —susurró Arturo, con una sonrisa forzada estirándole los labios, y sacudió la cabeza. El recuerdo de cada mirada reticente, cada palabra dudosa, le llenó la mente y se encontró diciendo—Merlín no confía en mí.

—Sois dos caras de la misma moneda—dijo el Dragón—. Lo que uno siente, lo siente el otro también. ¿Confías en él?

Arturo miró al comandante Kilgarrah sin decir una palabra. Claro que confiaba en Merlín. Había veces en las que no podía evitar confiar en él incluso a sabiendas de que no debería. Si pensaba en ello, y pensaba en ello a menudo, Arturo confiaba en Merlín más de lo que confiaba en los hombres con los que había crecido, con los que había luchado durante años, y eso lo asustaba. Confiaba tanto en Merlín que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

A lo mejor el Dragón lo estaba dirigiendo otra vez a respuestas que ya sabía: que si Arturo se sentía así sobre Merlín, ¿no se sentiría Merlín igual? ¿Podría ser que confiara en él pero estuviera asustado? ¿Qué quisiera proteger a Arturo, como Arturo quería protegerlo a él?

 Pero ¿de qué tenía que proteger a Arturo?

—Necesito la ficha—dijo Arturo—. Una copia sin modificar de las notas de la misión. Acceso a nuestra información sobre las personas mencionadas en el informe.

La punta de puro de Kilgarrha brillo de un rojo sobrenatural a través de la densa columna de humo que le salía de la nariz.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

ooOOoo

Estaban a cincuenta kilómetros de la base, en territorio seguro en una ronda de entrenamiento, cuando Arturo soltó la bomba.

—Estamos solos.

El equipo intercambió miradas. Gwaine tosió por el polvo que le fue a la cara. León miró el reloj. Owain jugueteó con uno de los nuevos detonadores que Merlín le había montado, algo que no habría tenido tiempo para hacer si Arturo no le hubiera reorganizado el horario y le hubiera obligado a descansar, a no ser que quisiera enfrentarse a él, y además había orquestado que alguien del equipo estuviera «de casualidad» con Merlín cuando terminaba su trabajo para evitar que Gilli lo volviera a encadenar al centro de comunicaciones.

Merlín no era idiota. Sin embargo, estaba impresionado. Cuando Arturo estaba descontento, era complicado estar a su alrededor, un tornado que lo destrozaba todo a su paso hasta que el camino estaba despejado y todo el mundo había entendido que habría sido más seguro e inteligente dejar que se saliera con la suya desde el principio. Y aunque normalmente Arturo se llevaría a Merlín aparte, cruzaría esos encantadores y marcados brazos en su ancho y fuerte pecho y miraría con desdén al objeto ofensor por puro instinto de protección desmesurado, esta vez Arturo estaba lidiando con el tema de Gilli Merriam con un enfoque pasivo agresivo.

Estaba dejando que Merlín se encargara (algo que Merlín no estaba haciendo, para ser sincero), mientras colocaba el camino de forma que Merlín estuviera dónde él lo quería.

Lo que, en ese momento, era en el desierto perfectamente equipado escuchando al capitán Idiota señalar lo obvio. Arturo también debía haberse dado cuenta, porque puso los ojos en blanco y continuó hablando con un tono de «deberíais seguirme el rollo y fingir sorpresa».

—Hace cinco días llegó un mensaje que solicitaba a Excalibur para una misión conjunta con los americanos. Hace cinco días, la misión acabó enterrada en la montaña de papeles de Mandrake y unas fuentes discretas han confirmado que el documento desapareció por completo de la mesa de Mandrake.

Merlín miró a Gwaine, que se estaba mirando las uñas con especial interés.

—Hace cinco días—continuó Arturo—míster Smith recibió una copia de la misión, fue a su cuartel VIP, y no ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros desde entonces. Ha solicitado la habitación silenciosa de la tienda de mando más de una vez, acaparado las comunicaciones de banda ancha y enviado mensajes encriptados por toda Europa, y más de unos cuantos a los americanos.

Entonces fue el turno de Merlín de mirarse las uñas.

A ninguno del equipo le sorprendían las noticias. No sería la primera vez que un escuadrón SAS no recibía las órdenes que les deberían llegar, y no sería la última. Pero el hecho de que Mandrake no tuviera ni idea de las órdenes y que míster Smith fuera por ahí a espaldas de todos hizo que el equipo prestara más atención.

Arturo se echó para atrás con la satisfacción de un hombre que sabía que tenía el interés de la gente y dejó un momento de silencio para recrearse antes de meterse en el lodazal en el que se iba a meter.

—Me ha llegado la información de que el Directorio y la CIA están en medio de un concurso de a ver quién mea más lejos. Sea cual sea la misión que nos llegue, Smith la va a interceptar y mantener lejos de nuestro alcance. Se supone que está aquí para aconsejarnos sobre las misiones y ayudar, pero al único que está ayudando en este momento es a él mismo, a conseguir sus propios objetivos. No es nuestro superior, ni nuestro supervisor. No es nuestro encargado, pero ese es el papel en el que se ha metido él mismo desde que nos secuestró y nos llevó a Argel. Esto es una mierda, y se va a acabar.

Merlín vio más de una cabeza asentir, de acuerdo.

—Ahora bien, el informe de la misión llegó hace cinco días. Nuestros servicios de información han conseguido definir tres grupos diferentes de rebeldes: las células que libran la guerra oficial, bandos privados que atacan por diversión y beneficios, y bandidos que trabajan cubiertos por los otros dos para el NOM, ya sea a sabiendas o no. La gente de Daly ha estado rastreando a tres grupos de bandidos por la frontera norte aquí, aquí y aquí.

Mientras Arturo hablaba, había sacado un mapa topográfico. Era un mapa de una de sus anteriores misiones, con la zona de ataque perfectamente centrada como solía estarlo en los mapas de misiones, pero aún era útil porque incluía toda la frontera norte de la que Arturo hablaba y usar este suponía que no tenían que pedir otro. Pedir otro habría hecho saltar alarmas, y Merlín ya sabía que Arturo no quería llamar la atención de Smith todavía. Arturo señaló las áreas, dejando el dedo en cada punto un segundo mientras el equipo se agrupaba alrededor del capó del vehículo para ver mejor.

—Cuando llegó el informe de la misión, un equipo encubierto había organizado un encuentro con Kanan, uno de los líderes de los bandidos. Tenían que reunirse hace dos días aquí.—Arturo señaló el mapa y enseñó una imagen de satélite del pueblo—. El encuentro ha tenido lugar y el pueblo ha desaparecido.

Colocó otra imagen de satélite encima de la primera. El pueblo era una ruina humeante.

El viento silbó, removiendo los finos granos de arena de la carretera y estirando de los pañuelos rojos que llevaban en el cuello.

—Hay una unidad de fuerzas de paz canadienses estacionada al noroeste de esta localización—dijo Arturo, volviendo al mapa para señalar una posición—. Según nuestro contacto allí…

Merlín miró a Lance, cuya expresión había sido sombría desde que habían empezado a hablar.

—…un camión trajo a tres americanos en ropa de civil y a cuatro más de camuflaje, todos con heridas graves. De la explicación no oficial que sus médicos recibieron con facilidad de los pacientes antes de que los mandos de la CIA llegaran a sitio para eliminar pruebas, los bandidos sabían que venían y les habían tendido una emboscada. Encima, han perdido a seis personas y un transporte con cargamento no identificado. No se hallaron los cuerpos en el lugar del ataque. El último informe…

León pasó el peso de un pie al otro.

—…que llegó ayer por la tarde, siguiendo un contacto por satélite que ya han perdido, están vivos, pero también están en la zona de nadie.

La zona de nadie, o ZDN, era un área en la que la vigilancia por satélite era inefectiva, los ojos electrónicos que usaban UAV fallaban miserablemente y la única información fiable sobre la zona se conseguía a base de senderismo y fotos hechas con cámaras de carrete reforzadas. Las pocas investigaciones científicas del área no mostraban radiación, desastre nuclear ni tecnología avanzada (es decir, alienígena) que cancelara los débiles intentos de la humanidad de atravesar el velo. Era una anomalía geológica, biológica, química y física de proporciones astronómicas, igual que otras anomalías similares por todo el mundo que dejaban a los científicos y escépticos anonadados y alimentaban un surtido de teorías de la conspiración descabelladas de naturaleza tanto política como sobrenatural.

Al haber estado en más de una zona de ese estilo, Merlín deseaba poder decirle a los de las teorías descabelladas que no eran tan descabelladas, para nada.

El ejército solía tratar esas áreas, que normalmente eran puntos pequeños y localizados, aunque un par de sitios que se extendían varias hectáreas, como zonas de ataque sin control y puntos de emboscada que había que evitar. La localización de las ZDN era información clasificada, y era una situación beneficiosa para el enemigo que acababa metido en una, porque descubría un refugio seguro al que ningún gobierno enviaría a sus hombres a no ser que estuviera desesperado.

Nadie estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para meterse en una misión de rescate por un par de americanos, todavía no, pero Merlín se imaginaba que el pánico llegaría en su momento, y les pasarían nuevas órdenes.

—¿Aquí, dices?—preguntó Gwaine señalando en el mapa.

Tocó la frontera entre Afganistán y Turkmenistán, haciendo un círculo sobre el área que contenía el símbolo topográfico de dos pueblos, una tundra y un pequeño bosque exuberante rodeando lo que parecía ser un lago artificial.

Arturo asintió. Merlín miró entre los dos hombre y vio la diminuta sonrisa que mostraba Arturo y la amplia que tenía Gwaine.

—Sin problemas—dijo Gwaine. Galahad, que estaba ajusto detrás de Gwaine, asintió y sonrió.

—Me estoy perdiendo algo—se dio cuenta Merlín—. ¿A alguien le importaría explicarme el chiste?

—Bastantes de nuestras misiones han sido en Turkmenistán—dijo León con tranquilidad—. Ya hemos ido a ciegas antes.

—Y lo vamos a hacer otra vez—dijo Arturo. Sacó un nuevo mapa, este mucho, mucho más viejo, un mapa topográfico hecho a mano que parecía dibujado taquigráficamente por alguien que había estado allí mismo, grabando cómo era la tierra tal y como se hacía ates de la época de los satélites y el GPS. Habían reproducido las curvas de nivel, y la escala parecía una huella dactilar—. A las 0300 la gente de Daly envió una solicitud de ayuda, directamente al alto mando, que nos la pasó a nosotros, porque estamos metidos en el registro como el equipo al que hay que pasarle las misiones de Daly.

—Tienen ojos sobre la gente de Kanen, los han localizado en una aldea escondidos en una formación rocosa. Los prisioneros están bajo vigilancia fuerte. Antes de que el equipo de las fuerzas especiales se retirara y saliera de la zona para pedir ayuda hicieron algunas fotos.

Arturo tiró algunas impresiones de 10x15 de acabado mate que parecían un poco descoloridas, pero que eso podría ser tanto por el efecto localizado e inexplicable de la zona o por la falta de experiencia al utilizar un revelador de fotos a color. Desde el inicio de la época digital, parecía que la gente que sabía cómo revelar carretes la iba siguiendo los pasos al dodo.

Las fotografías estaban un poco reveladas de más, lo que le daba un tono verdoso a la piel oscura y gris al pelo y barba marrón. La cara del hombre era un óvalo afilado, con amplia frente y pómulos planos, con la nariz amplia, un poco más grande de los que debería, y labios finos mostrando un matiz de burla en las comisuras. Llevaba un trozo de tela blanco o blanquecino en el cuello, metido dentro de una chaqueta grande del ejército con demasiado brillo, botones, y pistas de que la había robado de algún cuerpo en el campo de batalla. Lo único que el mal trabajo de revelado no había hecho era reducir la intensidad en los fríos ojos grises.

—Nuestras fuentes confirman que el hombre es Kanen, apellido desconocido, a menos que Kanen sea el apellido. Se ha confirmado su asociación con el NOM, tratos con Trickler y con al menos un intermediario de Jonathan Aredian. Las autoridades locales lo tienen registrado como un asesino psicótico y brutal, reconocido por disparar a gente aleatoria por vestir del color equivocado. Es territorial y piensa como un señor de la guerra Mongol: buscar, destruir y conquistar.

—Estas bellezas—dijo Arturo, sacando un par más de fotos y repartiéndolas por encima del capó; Merlín estiró el cuello para ver mejor—son su segundo y su tercero, igual de sanguinarios, igual de brutales, e igual de listos, lo que significa que no mucho porque, por lo que tengo entendido, son simplemente una banda de matones. Los ojos que tenemos confirman entre diez y quince enemigos. Ahora, podemos suponer que las fuerzas especiales oyeron NOM, dijeron «ni de coña» y se largaron. Voy a deducir que esa es la razón por la que nos han pedido una segunda vez que nos metamos en este escenario en concreto.

 Un par de personas miraron hacia atrás, hacia el sonido lejano de las hélices de un helicóptero cortando el aire. Se subieron los pañuelos para cubrirse la cara mientras los dos helicópteros descendían.

—Creedme, lo pidieron muy por favor. Con llamada de alguien importante y todo. Han evitado al Directorio por completo, y vamos a meternos aquí sin información. Puede que haya magia activa en el campo, o que no—dijo Arturo, con una pausa para dar efecto, con la mirada azul penetrante observando al grupo para ver si alguien ponía objeciones. Merlín miró, también, pero lo único que vio fueron las arrugas en los ojos de la gente, como si intentaran reprimir una sonrisa, intentando parecer serios y pensativos, indignados, como debería ser—. El coronel Mandrake y el comandante Kilgarrah han aprobado la misión. Caballeros, nos vamos.

Todos los miembros del equipo se pusieron en marcha y, si Merlín fue un poco más lento que los demás, no fue porque perdiera un par de segundo por sonreírle a Arturo, orgulloso de que hubiera tenido huevos de hacer lo que nadie más se atrevía a hacer: darle al Directorio una buena lección. Puede que míster Smith tuviera problemas con el departamento sobrenatural de la CIA y le pareciera genial ir mareando a Excalibur para demostrarlo, pero y una mierda iba a dejar Arturo Pendragón que alguien sujetara todos los hilos.

Merlín esperaba que míster Smith fuera de aprendizaje veloz, o Arturo iba a tener que darle muchas lecciones difíciles.

De cada helicóptero salieron ocho hombres, agachados, corriendo hacia ellos. Arturo cogió sus papeles, los dobló, y dio órdenes para que todo el mundo cogiera su equipo y se metiera en los helicópteros. Le dio la mano a su homólogo del otro equipo SAS, además de intercambiar un apretón de hombros y unas palabras, antes de alcanzar, y pasar, a Merlín en su camino hacia el helicóptero principal.

—Venga, Merlín—gritó—. ¿No puedes ir más deprisa?

—¡Quizá si llevas tú mi equipo, _señor_!—le contestó Merlín. Alcanzó el helicóptero un par de segundos después que Arturo, guardó su equipo y lo aseguró antes de sentarse al lado de Arturo.

ooOOoo

Merlín recordaría la caminata por la frontera entre Afganistán y Turkmenistán como una neblina de confusión. La zona no sólo afectaba a la electrónica, también le afectó a _Merlín_ , le dejó la cabeza flotando en una especie de niebla mágica saturada, se sentía como si se hubiera metido algodón por la nariz. No era su primera experiencia en una zona de ese estilo, pero era sin lugar a dudas el lugar más potente en el que había estado desde aquel templo descuidado en lo más profundo y oscuro de la selva en Tailandia, y calculaba que esta vez necesitaría andar al menos 5 klicks antes de que desapareciera la niebla.

Se equivocaba. Fue más del doble.

Merlín no estaba seguro de cuándo la espalda ancha de Perceval, a la que Merlín estaba seguro de haber estado siguiendo cuando los helicópteros los dejaron casi justo en el borde, se vio sustituida por la constitución más delgada de León, pero se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que Arturo se puso a su lado. Fue una combinación del calor abrasador que le cubrió el hombro y el tono burlón lo que lo delató.

—¿Ya te aburres?

—Estoy cargando tres putos kilos de más que no debería estar cargando—consiguió contestar Merlín, dando gracias de que su cerebro estuviera volviendo en sí a pesar de la niebla que todavía tenía en los bordes de la consciencia—. Sí, estoy aburrido de la hostia ahora mismo.

—Tenía que hacer que pareciera todo genuino, para Smith—dijo Arturo, y Merlín notó un movimiento rozarle el hombro, como si Arturo hubiera encogido el suyo.

—¿Y para eso me has hecho coger una Caja que es poco más que peso muerto?—refunfuñó Merlín. No había intentado encontrar una banda todavía, pero las ondas de radio no funcionaban igual en esas zonas, cualquier intento supondría cambiar toda la instalación eléctrica de la Caja, quizá hasta soldarla entera de nuevo, si quería ponerse en contacto con el mando. Era posible, pero altamente improbable, porque estar por ahí en el culo del mundo en una zona de incomunicación era parte del plan. La banda-E todavía debería funcionar, pensó. La había modificado para que funcionara a un nivel totalmente diferente al de las frecuencias de radio normales, con un toquecito extra de magia para mantenerla funcional e impenetrable. Aún no la había probado.

—En serio, Merlín, teníamos que hacer que pareciera genuino, para Smith.

—¡El tipo ni nos estaba mirando!—Merlín estiró la mano hacia atrás para meterla en la mochila mientas andaba y sacó un par de circuitos y los corrigió, reconociendo interruptores sólo por el tacto y la costumbre. Se puso un auricular en el oído y movió la ruedecilla hasta que empezó a escuchar algo parecido a la estática.

—Seguro que va a comprobar cómo está el barracón y se dará cuenta si hay algo fuera de lugar—dijo Arturo.

Merlín se quedó parado y se giró para mirar a Arturo.

—¿Va a tocar nuestras cosas?

—Las mías seguro. Probablemente las de León también. Para serte sincero, Merlín, dudo que Smith hago mucho más que echarle una mirada rápida a tu taquilla antes de decidir que no quiere meter la mano en esa maraña de cables.—Arturo no parecía preocupado—. Te has acordado de cerrarla, ¿no?

—Sí—contestó Merlín, despacio, poco seguro de repente. Estaba seguro de que la había cerrado. Casi, al 99%. Pero no eran las piezas eléctricas lo que le preocupaban. Era la combinación de los símbolos que había hecho en su libreta para practicar, y en algunos de los chips. Era la biblioteca portátil de hechizos que Gaius había metido en el _e-reader_. ¿Y si Smith lo encontraba?

Claro, podría no darse cuenta de los símbolos diminutos grabados en los chips, y no podría acceder a la biblioteca secreta del _e-reader_ , pero los símbolos dibujados a mano que había practicado en la libreta antes de ponerlos en una tabla ( _¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? ¿Por qué no los había borrado o tirado?)_ serían difíciles de ignorar. Se daría cuenta de que no eran símbolos comunes. Puede que hasta los reconociera.

No podía hacer nada, al menos ahora, sólo podía pensar una lista de excusas que sonaran creíbles para explicar los símbolos. _Pues, no, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba dibujando el Ojo de Carafax. Estaba haciendo garabatos. Hago garabatos. Muchos. Eh. Esto… ¿qué hace el Ojo de Carafax? No me he echado una maldición por accidente, ¿verdad?_

Merlín gruñó y pasó la mano de una ruedecilla a la otra.

—Ni te molestes—dijo Arturo.

—Casi lo tengo.

—¿El qué tienes?

—Una línea de comunicación—dijo Merlín, mirando a Arturo. Estaba bien ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía, la que ponía cada vez que Merlín intentaba explicarle algo complicado y Arturo se reía de sus palabras largas. Merlín la llamaba la cara de «Arturo está procesando información, espere por favor», y lo único que necesitaba era el iconito del reloj de arena encima de la cabeza. O una símbolito girando.

—¿Cómo?

Merlín aseguró la configuración de la Caja con satisfacción y le dio a un interruptor.

—Ya está. La línea E está activa. No podemos comunicarnos con el exterior, pero nuestra red funciona.

Arturo lo miró. Y lo miró. Cuando casi se tropezó con una roca, sacudió la cabeza y soltó una especie de gruñido de respeto.

—En serio, Merlín, harías cualquier cosa por no tener que depender de gestos manuales, ¿verdad?

—¡Tú también lo harías! ¡Tus señales son incomprensibles!

ooOOoo

—No os vais a creer esto—dijo Gwaine, dejándose caer en la roca plana al lado de Merlín mientras Galahad y Geraint se servían unas raciones de campaña-

—¿Los has encontrado?—preguntó Merlín. No levantó la cabeza; estaba intentado arreglar uno de los detonadores de Owain. El efecto que la zona tenía era algo así como un pulso electromagnético, pero uno melindroso, afectaba a la tecnología de una manera totalmente aleatoria, impredecible. Funcionaría, desde luego que funcionaría, pero preferiblemente debería funcionar bien después de que Owain hubiera se hubiera alejado lo suficiente.

Gwaine frunció el ceño.

—Desde luego que sí. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

Merlín se encogió de hombros. La luz de la fogata no era suficiente y no quería usar la linterna, porque entonces tendría que o conseguir que le creciera otro brazo o pedirle a alguien que la sujetara, y sabía por experiencia que nadie tenía tanta paciencia. Lanzar un hechizo de luz delante de todos no era una opción. Entrecerró los ojos y grabó las últimas líneas del símbolo de protección, un símbolo con el que pretendía bloquear el efecto de la zona en la tecnología. Parecía que estaba bien. La única forma de estar seguro sería activarlo con magia, algo que tendría que hacer cuando nadie estuviera mirando. Gwaine le dio un codazo.

—Venga. Pregúntame lo que he encontrado.

—¿Una caja sin tocar con brownies de mi madre?—preguntó Merlín.

Sólo le llegó un silencio poco común en Gwaine.

—Me ofende que pienses que…—dijo al final.

—No lo pienso, lo hiciste. Arrasaste con mis reservas de una sentada. Más de una vez, además, capullo. Estoy a punto de pedirle a mi madre que no se moleste en enviarme más—dijo Merlín, cerrando de un manotazo la caja del detonador.

—No lo harías.

—A lo mejor sí—dijo Merlín.

—No te atreverías.

—¿Por los brownies de mamá? Desde luego que sí—dijo Merlín—. ¿Sabías que, cada vez que llego a casa, me pregunta si he comido bien, y si le digo que sí, mamá, que como bien, se queja de que estoy demasiado delgado y me envía pasteles para hacerme ganar peso? ¿Me ves ganando peso? ¿Eh? No, porque entre tú y el resto de cabrones os metéis entre mis cosas y os coméis hasta las migajas.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas?—preguntó Gwaine, pasándole el brazo a Merlín por los hombros y dejándolo ahí tras un apretón amistoso.

—¿Comida?

—Necesitas a un hombre que te proteja, a ti y a los brownies de tu madre, de…

—…¿de gente como tú?—dijo Merlín, mirando a Gwaine y sonriendo. Se echó un poco para atrás; no se había dado cuenta de que Gwaine estuviera sentado tan cerca.

—Exacto. Gente como yo.—El aliento caliente de Gwaine le daba en la mejilla y el escalofrío involuntario que le recorrió la espalda no tenía nada que ver con atracción hacia Gwaine, sino con el recuerdo de Argel, cuando Arturo lo había cogido por detrás, su cuerpo pegado al de Merlín, lo había puesto contra la pared y había respirado en su mejilla y su garganta antes de… No, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar pensando en eso, no cuando estaban a pocas horas del punto de ataque para la misión de rescate.

—¿Tendría que compartir los brownies de mi madre con este hombre?

—Lo más probable es que sí, aunque estoy seguro de que agradecería también otras muestras de gratitud, en formas más generosas y físicas…

—¿Qué has encontrado?—explotó Arturo, con un rugido, el ceño muy fruncido, la boca apretada y los codos en las rodillas, inclinado hacia delante como alguien que estuviera a punto de saltar el fuego para sacarle las respuestas a Gwaine a fuerza de ahogarlo, por pura impaciencia.

Gwaine vio la mirada en la cara de Arturo, tragó saliva y apartó el brazo, pero mantuvo la sonrisa fácil y provocadora mientras levantaba las manos, casi como una disculpa.

—Como ya he dicho, no lo vais a creer. Dos americanos, uno algo mayor y una tía mona. La tía ha llamado Aulfric al otro. El tipo la ha llamado Sophia. Me parece que ya he escuchado esos nombres.

Merlín apenas pudo ocultar su fuerte respiración.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?—preguntó Arturo, en voz baja, con un tono que sonaba casi tan peligrosos como el que había usado cuando Gwaine había puesto a prueba su paciencia al no decirle al equipo lo que había visto directamente.

—Tienen un pequeño fuego de campamento a un par de horas hacia allá—dijo Gwaine, señalando con el brazo hacia el oeste—. Están haciendo planes de batalla, intentando ver cómo van a poder rescatar a los suyos, los dos solos.

ooOOoo

Gwaine no sabía qué le pasaba a Arturo. Era sólo divertirse un rato. Todo el mundo se divertía un rato con Merlín. Era encantador, lo fácil que resultaba avergonzarlo, desconcertarlo, provocarlo. Gwaine no podía evitarlo. Era tan consciente de que Merlín no estaba interesado en él y de que sólo tenía ojos para Arturo que dolía.

¿Cómo no lo veía Arturo?

En realidad, ¿por qué no veían los dos que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, que estaban locos el uno por el otro, le ahorraban al resto del equipo estas desgracias y se iban por ahí de vez en cuando a enrollarse y a echar un polvo? Gwaine sospechaba que Arturo estaría de mucho mejor humor si supiera que Merlín era suyo, de verdad, y que Merlín se relajaría, por una vez, en vez de estar tan nervioso como lo estaba últimamente.

Gwaine no sabía por qué estaba nervioso Merlín, o mejor dicho, más nervioso de lo normal. Podría tener algo que ver con masturbarse y, después de Argel, Gwaine no podía culparle. Argel le había dado a él mucho material para ello, aunque se imaginaba que él estaba en el papel de Arturo.

Fuera lo que fuera, a la mañana después de descubrir que los americanos tenían agentes perdidos donde Cristo perdió la sandalia, Arturo estaba en plena forma. No tenía nada que ver con los americanos, y todo que ver con su rabia interior y su forma de explotar por no poder aguantar cómo Gwaine rodeaba a Merlín con el brazo. Gwaine había visto la mirada de advertencia de León, Perceval había movido mucho los brazos y articulado «¿Qué te pasas?» y Lance se había tapado los ojos, como si esperara un derramamiento de sangre en cualquier momento. Como si Gwaine no pudiera con Arturo.

Aunque, siendo totalmente sincero, Gwaine no estaba seguro de poder con un Arturo cargado de celos, absurdos e intensos. De verdad le gustaba Merlín.

Gwaine ya estaba organizando una apuesta: ¿cuánto iban a tardar en arrejuntarse (Gwaine tenía reservado el día que terminaran sus tours) y cuánto iban a tardar en ser tan felices que dieran asco y casarse (Gwaine apostaba que nunca, porque Arturo era un capullo estirado y no parecía que a Merlín le gustaran esas cosas)?

Se estaba obsesionando con Merlín, se estaba obsesionando con Arturo _y_ Merlín, y Gwaine lo sabía. Tiempo atrás se había obsesionado con Arturo también, pero eso había acabado el día en que se había dado cuenta de que simplemente no funcionaban juntos. El sexo había estado bien, pero las peleas no habían sido sólo épicas, habían sido apoteósicas, se habían pasado semanas sin hablar el uno con el otro.

Sin embargo, cuando Merlín y Arturo tenían una pelea (era más bien peleíta), cualquiera con ojos podría ver que eran _preliminares._

No era justo.

Igual que no era justo que, cuando Arturo le hubo dado la charla a todos sobre cómo tratar con los agentes americanos, lo que incluía no decir nada sobre que la radio funcionara, y que era mejor parecer imbéciles antes que mencionar míster Smith o al Directorio, enviara a Gwaine a llamar a la puerta de su campamento e invitarlos a unirse a una partida de «captura la bandera», donde en vez de «captura» quería decir «libera» y «la bandera» quería decir «a tu gente».

Gwaine miró la ladera por la mirilla, siguiendo sus movimientos. Era ya por la tarde y el calor había calado hacía tiempo, haciendo que las rocas cogieran un bonito color perla, con la superficie brillando, y había un poquito de brisa entre la boca del rifle de Gwaine y cualquiera de sus objetivos. Las condiciones no podían ser más perfectas.

Sólo que no lo eran.

Sophia había tenido una pataleta inicial, un berrinche espectacular, preguntando por qué Excalibur no había acudido a la llamada _la primera vez_ , lo que había sonado tanto como si la CIA estuviera llamando a unos perros que Gwaine se había visto tentado a dejarlos ahí tirados. Sin embargo, los había llevado al campamento de Excalibur, donde los había tirado en el regazo metafórico de Arturo y había dejado que se encargara él de Aulfric y Sophia.

Mientras que Gwaine quería resolver el asunto con una buena torta en la cara de la harpía chillona y una patada en el culo brillante del agente mayor, a ser posible mientras estaba en el borde de un abismo muy profundo, Arturo había esperado hasta que Sophia perdiera el aliento y mirado a Aulfric hasta que Aulfric se hubo relajado un poco.

—¿Qué buscan los bandidos?—había preguntado con calma.

Gwaine puso los ojos en blanco al acordarse. Joder, habían malgastado horas en esos dos, intentando conseguir información.

La pregunta «¿Qué querían?» había tenido como respuesta encogimientos de hombro desafortunados y jadeantes «¿Cómo lo vamos a saber nosotros?».

«Peticiones de rescate» había sido la respuesta a «¿Por qué siguen vivos tus hombres?».

«¿Por qué estáis aquí?» se había respondido con un «¿A ti qué te parece?».

Y siguieron y siguieron en círculo, mientras Arturo repetía con tranquilidad las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y Aulfric y Sophia contestaban con las mismas respuestas una y otra vez, hasta que pareció que no sólo Gwaine, sino todo el equipo, quería pegarles un tiro a los dos, tipo ejecución, para contento de todos.

Bueno, casi todo el equipo. Gwaine estaba seguro de que Perceval habría querido aplastarles la cabeza con las manos, que Lance estaba desarrollando algún tipo complicado de muerte que supusiera dolor y trauma y, bueno, Merlín…

 Merlín había desaparecido en algún sitio detrás del grupo, aún lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, pero no a la vista de los agentes de la CIA.

Gwaine se dio cuenta de que era igual que como estaba Merlín cuando había gente del Directorio, y se preguntaba si simplemente lo inquietaban los agentes secretos o si había algo más.

Ajustó la mirilla, menos de medio grado de corrección. Con eso debería bastar.

Al final, la paciencia infinita de Arturo, que no era tan infinita como parecía, porque si el hombre quería respuestas, las quería ya, había ganado la partida, porque Aulfric había admitido que Kanan se había hecho con un cargamento de armas, y que esas armas las había comprado la CIA a través de un intermediario de otro intermediario del primo tercero de alguien que estaba casado con la hermana de un hombre que tenía un hermano que conocía a un conductor de camiones que de vez en cuando cargaba cosas por la frontera y conocía a gente y que, de alguna forma, esas armas eran originales del NOM.

Pensar en el NOM le daba escalofríos a Gwaine, ya no por miedo, aunque sí que había algo de miedo ahí, sino por emoción. Medio esperaba que la gente de Kanan tuviera esos escudos, los que había usado Trickler, porque tenía ganas de probar las nuevas balas para ver si podía atravesar magia con ellas y darle a sus objetivos.

Si las armas eran especiales del NOM, les había dicho Arturo más tarde, cuando había dejado a Sophia y Aulfric detrás (porque esos dos sólo podían dar problemas en el campo de batalla y tenían órdenes de quedarse al margen, a ser posible con los pulgares en el culo), entonces el equipo debería contar con que fueran armas mágicas y tomar todas las precauciones necesarias. También se asumió en silencio que, si las armas eran especiales, probablemente la gente lo fuera también.

Todas las precauciones necesarias eran, en este caso, que Gwaine, Galahad y Geraint se posicionaran en diferentes vectores, con vistas a la aldea, que estaba a la sombra de una gran pared rocosa en lo que podría haber sido un valle hacía mucho tiempo, pero que ahora parecía más una antigua cantera, con lo mejor de la caliza ya cortado.

Gwaine se sacó a Sophia y a Aulfric de la cabeza. Eran una molestia que ponía en peligros sus vidas, pero, en lo que respectaba a la parte de amenaza, era una que estaba tan lejos de su vista como de su mente, al haberse quedado en el punto de encuentro con Kay y Bohrs.

Con un último pensamiento molesto ( _¿Cómo habrán conseguido esos dos meterse en la zona, con todos sus fenómenos e interferencias, sin ningún apoyo?_ ) se centró en la misión.

Había cuatro bandidos directamente en su línea de visión. Dos más a los que podría darles con un poco de M.O.L.A., término que había acuñado él mismo para explicarle a la gente cómo era tan bueno. Significaba Método Original de Lanzamiento Acertado, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. A través de la mirilla, Gwaine veía a León y a Perceval avanzando hacia el grupo principal de edificios, donde Geraint había confirmado que estaban los rehenes.

El plan era matar y rescatar, directamente. La unidad de apoyo (Gwaine, Geraint y Galahad) acabaría con los hombres que patrullaban el terreno, a ser posible cuando estuvieran lejos de los demás, para retrasar el momento en que pidieran ayuda o hicieran sonar la alarma, y luego pasarían a ocuparse de cualquier otro objetivo que se les pudiera a tiro. El equipo de extracción (León, Perceval y Lance) entraría en el edificio de rehenes, acabaría con cualquier sabandija y sacaría a los americanos. Arturo, Merlín y Owain estaban rastreando las armas con el objetivo de conseguir muestras y hacer volar los restos. Los demás estaban repartidos en parejas y tríos para proporcionar fuego adicional a nivel de tierra y cubrirles las espaldas en la retirada.

En ese momento sólo había silencio en la radio. Todo el mundo estaba en su puesto, siguiendo el horario establecido por Arturo. Estaban esperando su señal de salida.

Cuando habló, su voz fue un murmullo cubierto por interferencias en el oído de todos. Puede que Merlín hubiera obrado un pequeño milagro al conseguir que la red de radio del equipo funcionara, pero eso no significaba que hubiera podido hacer que el sonido fuera limpio.

—¡Ahora!

Gwaine había jugueteado con la orden de matar mientras esperaba a que todo el mundo se pusiera en su puesto, haciendo cálculos con diferentes escenarios, por si acaso, aprovechando al máximo sus recursos al esperar a que un guardia llegara a un punto y otro se pusiera en otro punto, con el objetivo de optimizar la velocidad de tiro y no malgastar balas.

Ahora era el momento de poner su plan en marcha.

Uno. Un guardia que se estaba fumando un cigarrillo cayó antes de que lo hiciera su cigarro, de forma que sus piernas estaban a punto de verse desde detrás del edificio.

Dos. El segundo guardia, que había estado pegándole una calada a su cigarro, con la mano en la semiautomática (¿Esperaban tener problemas?) se giró, vio que su compañero había caído y acabó en el suelo, con una bala en la cabeza, antes de poder echar el suficiente humo y tomar aire para poder dar la alarma.

El viento cambió. Un pequeño ajuste, y Gwaine estaba listo para continuar.

Tres. El hombre que estaba trabajando en el camión robado se deslizó de debajo del mismo con una llave inglesa en la mano. La inclinación del terreno era perfecta para que su cuerpo se volviera a deslizar debajo del camión.

Cuatro. El hombre de la puerta cayó al suelo.

—Mierda. He perdido a uno—dijo Geraint—. Sin visión, sin visión.

 _Sin visión_ significaba que Geraint no tenía ninguna oportunidad de disparar al bandido desde su posición.

Gwaine cambión de posición levemente y vio a un hombre correr de la zona de Geraint, la cara barbuda roja por la sangre, con la gran barriga botando y demasiado asustado y sin aliento para gritar.

Gwaine no tenía tiempo para ajustar la mirilla y operó por instinto, apuntando justo a la izquierda del objetivo mientras éste corría y consiguiendo un ángulo favorable desde su elevada posición y la ligera ondulación del terreno por el que corría el hombre, teniendo en cuenta el viento. Era un lío de cálculos matemáticos que un ordenador acabaría en unos segundos, pero Gwaine ni se molestó. Ahí es donde entraba su M.O.L.A.

—Lo tengo—confirmó Gwaine, respirando profundamente y soltando el aire despacio. Cuando hubo terminado, en ese instante entre latidos del corazón, antes de que nada pudiera cambiar de posición ni un milímetro, y para un francotirador a esta distancia, un simple milímetro podría suponer pasarse cien metros del objetivo, apretó el gatillo.

Dos segundo de presión. Eso es todo lo que se necesitaba para matar a un hombre.

—Despejado—confirmó Gwaine.

—Despejado—dijo Geraint. Galahad ofreció su confirmación un momento después.

—Equipo dos, adelante—dijo Arturo.

Gwaine miró a Lance, León y Perceval entrar en el edificio donde estaban los rehenes y apartó el arma enseguida, porque ahora era él el que no tenía línea de visión y eran Geraint y Galahad los que tenía que ocuparse de la vigilancia. La responsabilidad de Gwaine era hacer guardia para ocuparse de cualquier bandido que pudiera ir a por Arturo, Merlín y Owain mientras hacían su parte del trabajo. Observó el área a su alrededor, por delante, por detrás, por las ventanas, preguntándose si algún día, pronto, sería capaz de conseguir una mirilla que le permitiera ver a través de las cosas.

—Casa tres, despejada—dijo Owain.

Gwaine vio movimiento dos edificios por delante. Miró la sombra extraña, oblonga, hasta que vio a alguien sacar un pie desde detrás de un muro. Esperó un poco más y vio la boca de una pistola.

Su bala voló.

—Casa dos, despejada—dijo Owain.

Gwaine vio cómo el equipo avanzaba hacia la casa más grande del borde de la aldea y vio un movimiento en la carretera en el horizonte.

—Ataque, a tus nueve. Llegarán dentro de entre cinco y siete minutos. Dos vehículos, número de pasajeros desconocido.

—Tenemos a los rehenes—dijo León por la radio—. Cinco de seis pueden moverse. Repito, cinco de seis móviles.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda?—preguntó Arturo.

—Todavía no—dijo Lance, pero sonaba flojo, distante, ocupado en lo que estuviera haciendo.

Unas explosiones en la arena obligaron al equipo encargado de las armas a echarse atrás, acorralándolos contra la pared del segundo edificio.

—¿De dónde viene el fuego?—gritó Arturo, y Gwaine hizo una mueca, girando la cabeza y desando poder quitarse el auricular antes de que Arturo dijera algo más que la red fuera a magnificar.

—¡No veo nada!—gritó Owain. Por alguna razón, la voz de Owain no le resonaba en la cabeza como había hecho la de Arturo.

—¡Voy a echar un vistazo!

—¡Merlín! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Gwaine!—Era prueba de la fe de Arturo en la red segura de Merlín que estuviera usando sus nombres en vez de códigos, y que Arturo no lo siguiera era una prueba de que confiaba en la capacidad de Merlín para mantenerse a salvo. Gwaine vio un cuerpo larguirucho corriendo como un rayo y agachándose en una esquina, oculto, antes de volver a cambiar de posición para localizar el fuego.

Un buen francotirador estaría pensando en ese momento. Estaría mirando la cantidad de tierra que se movía por las balas. La forma de la nube. El vector de golpe. El ángulo de inclinación. Gwaine no era un buen francotirador. Era el mejor francotirador. Su instinto le decía que los disparos venían de ahí… justo… ahí…

—Está en el dique. No puedo darle desde aquí. Repito, no puedo darle desde aquí. Tendréis que hacer que salga—dijo Gwaine.

—Ningún problema—contestó Merlín.

—¡Merlín!

Gwaine se arriesgó a miró y le pareció ver por qué la voz de Arturo era de pánico total. Merlín, el muy idiota, estaba zigzagueando a descubierto, directo en la línea de fuego del tirador.

_¡Mierda!_

Gwaine cambió de posición ligeramente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y adrenalina por primera vez desde que empezara la misión, ajustó el punto de mira para la distancia, intentando mantenerse en la postura para un buen disparo antes de que el tirador le diera a Merlín, y se agachó otra vez.

_¡Ahí!_

No le funcionaban las manos. Respiraba superficialmente. Cerró los ojos y expiró, vacilante, clavando los codos en la tierra. Apagó la voz de Arturo, que le estaba gritando a Merlín que volviera. No se atrevía a apartar los ojos de su objetivo por miedo a perderlo y que le diera a Merlín.

Apretó el gatillo. Uno disparo. Una muerte.

Tragó aire tan de golpe que dolió. Gwaine se giró ligeramente, intentando ver a Merlín por el punto de mira, pero o bien se había quitado de en medio a tiempo o le habían disparado…

—¡Merlín!—gritó Arturo otra vez—. ¡Contéstame, joder!

—¡Estoy aquí!—Merlín salió otra vez de detrás del edificio, hombro con hombro con Owain.

Gwaine dejó caer los brazos y soltó un poco el rifle antes de secarse la frente con la mano. Se ajustó las gafas, sacudió la cabeza y siguió vigilando mientras el equipo se movía.

—¡Tenemos a los rehenes! ¡Todo despejado!—anunció León—. ¡Nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro!

—¡Casa uno, despejada!—dijo Owain—. ¡Estoy colocando las cargas!

Gwaine siguió vigilando por el esto de bandidos. La nube de polvo de los vehículos que se acercaban era más grande.

—Se acercan bandidos. Aquí en tres minutos.

Esperó, colocándose en una nueva posición. Cuando el equipo hubiera salido de la aldea, Owain apretaría el detonador y, si se movían lo suficientemente rápido, coincidiría con la llegada del vehículo. Galahad y Geraint cubrirían la retirada y Gwaine se quedaría atrás el tiempo suficiente para confirmar que los bandidos habían caído o no podrían seguir las huellas del equipo.

—¡Cargas colocadas!

Gwaine esperó. Merlín iba en cabeza, después Owain y detrás Arturo estudiando el área. Iban por las sombras, agachándose detrás de cada casa por la que pasaban, e iban a desaparecer de su vista en tres, dos uno…

Los transportes aparecieron por la colina, bajaron lentamente y se acercaron, incluso pasaron la primera casa. _Cuando quieras, eh, O_ , pensó Gwaine. Empezó otra cuenta atrás para sus adentros. Tres, dos, uno…

Gwaine agachó la cabeza y murmuró una oración. Las demoliciones de Owain era casi a prueba de errores, pero en una zona de ese tipo todas las apuestas cambiaban. A menos que Merlín consiguiera hacerle a los detonadores a distancia de Owain lo que le había hecho a la radio…

Un crujido atronador hizo que el suelo temblara con una sacudida demasiado alta para la escala Ritcher. Una nube de tierra salió por la ventana y la puerta de la casa uno, seguida directamente por un aire pesado, que robaba la respiración, en el momento en que los edificios empezaron a explotar desde dentro como si estuvieran en el campo de gravedad de un agujero negro. En ese mismo instante hubo un crujido intermitente mientras las bases de los edificios cedían, las paredes saltaban en una mezcla de escombros convertidos en metralla y las llamas se convertían en un dragón de fuego, porque el naranja y el amarillo se convirtieron en azul y verde en un llamarada lateral que era casi un anillo perfecto…

Las ruedas traseras del primer camión se despegaron de la carretera y el camión se dio la vuelta. El segundo camión derrapó y sus ruedas traseras dejaron marcas en el suelo.

Una segunda onda, y era imposible que algo de la colección de explosivos de Owain la hubiera provocado, fue un golpe rápido de _algo_ amarillo, salvaje y efímero, que aplastó el primer camión como si fuera una lata de refresco. El capó del segundo camión crujió, se arrugó y se quedó plano en un segundo cuando uno de los rayos amarillos le cayó encima como un tentáculo.

_¡Me cago en la puta!_

Gwaine miró. Y miró. Y miró.

Sólo escuchó de lejos la confirmación de Arturo de que el equipo estaba de camino al punto de encuentro. Sólo fue consciente de manera distante de que Galahad y Geraint habían dejado sus puestos. Sólo el hecho de que estaba parpadeando más para despejarse la vista en la densa nube de tierra le hizo ver que había estado tirado bocabajo en la cima, camuflado por tierra, polvo y vegetación, durante _horas_ , con los ojos fijos en los restos quemados con gasolina de los vehículos robados del ejército.

Nada se había movido desde entonces.

_¡Me cago en la puta!_

Gwaine se permitió una risita corta, aún aturdido por lo que parecía (al menos a él se lo parecía), una carga de armas mágicas soltando toda su energía acumulada. Recogió sus cosas lentamente, vigilando la aldea, bastante seguro de que, si nada se había movido hasta entonces, nada iba a hacerlo ya, y mucho menos para seguirlos. Eso fue lo que le hizo parase, horrorizado ante la visión y la comprensión de lo que acababa de ver, algo que por primera vez en su vida eclipsaba los horrores que había visto en el infierno que era la guerra porque, si lo que había visto hasta ahora era el infierno, esto era algo más, era el fondo más profundo del abismo del infierno.

Por primera vez en su vida, Gwaine sintió una presión en el pecho que sólo podía atribuir al miedo. Si los vídeos no lo habían dejado claro, si Argel no había hecho que la información calara, esta destrucción masiva causada por unas pocas armas mágicas pintaba una imagen terrible.

La magia era real. Y Excalibur era lo único que se interponía entre el enemigo y el resto del mundo.

Gwaine sonrió, se puso de pie, moviéndose a un ritmo lento hasta que le desapareció el cosquilleo de tener las piernas dormidas y echó a trotar hacia el punto de encuentro.

ooOOoo

A un lado estaban los seis americanos rescatados, todos hombres, en diferente forma física, desde «no salgo de la oficina» a «a veces voy al gimnasio», y ninguno era soldado. Sólo uno de ellos, el único de uniforme, gris arena, envuelto en las vendas que Lance había traído para curar a quien lo necesitara. Había un par de ojos morados, un montón de labios rotos y un buen número de moratones, pero el soldado, al parecer el conductor, tenía una encantadora pierna rota.

Al parecer Perceval había cargado con él todo el camino hasta el punto de encuentro. Y el soldado se había estado quejando todo el tiempo.

El tipo de antes, Aulfric, el que parecía un poco amargado, como si hubiera chupado un limón e iba por ahí poniéndose en contra de Arturo en todo lo que decía y hacía, estaba con los americanos, agachado en el centro, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, como hacían los niños cundo fingían que estaban intentando evitar que alguien los escuchara, pero en realidad estaban asegurándose de que de que todos lo estuvieran mirando y así poder ver lo celosos que estaban los demás de su pequeño grupito.

El problema era que a nadie de Excalibur le importaba una mierda lo que hicieran. La misión era sacarlos de la ZDN, no hacer amigos y sonreír con falsedad hasta que los invitaran a regañadientes a su exclusiva reunión.

Al otro lado del campamento estaba el resto del equipo, disperso en su desorden habitual. Gwaine dejó el equipo, se tomó un minuto para repasarlo todo y se sentó entre Perceval y Merlín antes de coger una de las raciones de campaña que estaban calentándose en el fuego.

La agitó para remover los contenidos y la abrió sin siquiera mirar lo que la etiqueta decía que era. Siempre era mejor no saberlo, así las papilas gustativas no sufrían la decepción. Había clavado el tenedor en la salsa marrón tierra y en los trocitos cuadrados perfectos de imitación de carne marrón uniforme cuando se dio cuenta de que los hombres alrededor del fuego estaban más callados de lo normal.

Lance y León estaban mirándose con el ceño fruncido, Perceval tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos juntas mientras se miraba los nudillos magullados (debía de haberle pegado alguien en el edificio donde tenían los rehenes), como si fuera más seguro mirarse a la manos que a cualquier otro sitio. Y Merlín, dulce, paciente y atrevido, al que Gwaine quería estrangular por meterse en la línea de fuego (se preguntaba por qué no lo habría hecho ya Arturo), tenía un expresión afligida, como si estuviera enfermo.

Mientras Gwaine comía, intentando no saborear la comida, descubrió lo que los demás intentaban evitar mirar.

Arturo, medio escondido en las sombras, lejos del fuego y de todos, liándose con Sophia.

La ración se le fue por el hueco equivocado. Se atragantó, tosió e intentó respirar. Perceval le dio un par de golpes en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera escupir un puto pulmón, y Lance se enderezó, preparado para acercarse a ayudar, pero Gwaine tragó con fuerza y acabó con la obstrucción.

Por eso odiaba llegar el último a los puntos de encuentro. Se perdía las cosas importantes.

—¿Desde cuándo coño le van las tías a Arturo?

El codo de Perceval llegó con un poco de retraso, pero fue fuerte y le hizo perder la respirar a la vez que le rompía un par de costillas, probablemente. Gwaine supo a qué venía: un recordatorio de que no había que hablar de la firme preferencia de Arturo por los hombres, pero ¿por qué no estaba nadie alucinando por que Arturo le estuviera comiendo la boca a una mujer? ¿A _esa_ mujer?

Gwaine se consideraba algo así como un experto por haber salido con Arturo, aunque no fuera mucho tiempo (¿unas cuantas semanas?). ¡Si una mujer iba a liarle la cabeza a Arturo, no iba a ser esa!

Se giró hacia Merlín, buscando un aliado, pero lo único que vio fueron esos grandes ojazos, brillantes como turquesas, mirándolo con sorpresa.

_Mierda. No lo sabía._

Gwaine quería darse de cabezazos, por bocazas. Si hubiera seguido con la boca cerrada, entonces, quizás, Merlín se habrá rendido con Arturo y habría caído en sus redes.

ooOOoo

El corazón de Merlín no dejó de palpitar como un martillo de construcción hasta que hubieron pasado la reserva de Zeid, pisándoles los talones al equipo de León y los antiguos prisioneros.

Había podido sentir la magia metida en las armas desde las afueras de la aldea, como si la esencia replicara la niebla mística y extraña que formaba la Zona de Nadie, haciendo que le reverberara en la cabeza y, por mucho que le tentara guiar al equipo al edificio adecuado para poder destruir las armas inmediatamente, había protocolos que seguir, por ejemplo, _que no te disparen_ , y siguió las órdenes de Arturo. Había habido un momento un poco complicado, cuando les estaban disparando y les quedaba poco tiempo, y Merlín aún estaba sorprendido de que Arturo no le hubiera arrancado la cabeza por haber dividido al equipo para correr hacia el edificio.

También se había sorprendido de que la ilusión de sí mismo que había creado fuera tan vívida. Su objetivo había sido una sombra, lo suficientemente grande y móvil para llamar la atención del francotirador, y casi se meó de la sorpresa al verse a sí mismo correr a cielo abierto.

Esas zonas no eran buenas para la tecnología, ni para gente con sensibilidad o afinidad por la magia. Pero cuando esa magia se usaba…

 _Guau_.

Merlín tendría que acordarse de que esas zonas no eran tan malas, que se podían utilizar, pero en ese momento no tuvo oportunidad de experimentar, porque Arturo los había llevado ya al edificio donde estaban las armas y Owain había colocado los explosivos mientras Merlín comprobaba las cajas, que no eran pocas, antes de coger unos cuantos de los dispositivos más comunes en un lado. Arturo había hecho lo mismo al otro lado de la habitación.

Hacer volar el edificio no había sido tan fácil como apretar un botón, sin importar las modificaciones mágicas que Merlín le hubiera hecho a los detonadores de control remoto de Owain. Sólo después del onceavo «me cago en la puta zona» y el cuarto «voy a tener que ir a detonarlo manualmente» Merlín había aprovechado la distracción de Arturo y Owain para detonar los explosivos.

Y, casi enseguida, levantó un escudo para protegerlos de la onda de presión magnificada por la magia, escudo que tuvo que reformar una fracción de segundo después para que soportar la marea de magia destructiva liberada.

Estaban lejos del alcance de las armas convencionales. Ninguno, ni siquiera Merlín, había pensado en el efecto que tendría destruir armas mágicas. Bueno, Merlín no iba a olvidarse nunca de ese pequeño detalle.

Ninguno lo haría. Arturo tenía los ojos como platos por el susto durante todo el camino de vuelta y Owain se había quedado boquiabierto y sin palabrotas adecuadas a la ocasión.

 La reserva de Zeid estaba al sur de Kyzlajak y Kizyldha, dos ciudades grandes que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que, una vez las ciudades crecieran y se desarrollaran, se conglomeraran en una gran zona con dos nombres diferentes. El lago artificial era algo así como una atracción turística, pero estaba demasiado cerca de la frontera entre Afganistán y Turkmenistán para recibir muchos visitantes extranjeros, incluso si esos visitantes conseguían cruzar la ZDN sin que se les frieran sus caras cámaras digitales, para empezar. Gwaine le había dicho a Merlín que la última vez que el equipo había estado en la reserva se habían encontrado a un par de personas tomando el sol en playa que ni se habían inmutado cuando les había caído arena, tirada por el movimiento de imponentes soldados en uniforme de combate completo. Ahora, sin embargo, la zona estaba desierta. Aun así, para ir sobre seguro, su punto de encuentro estaba más allá de la colina, más metido en la maleza que crecía vívida y frondosa en el oasis real.

Aturo lo cogió del hombro antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, usando la distracción de su llegada y los gruñidos de alivio de los prisioneros para pasarle las armas que les habían quitado a los bandidos.

—Toma. Escóndelas. No quiero que esos dos sepan que las tenemos.

Con «esos dos», Merlín sabía que Arturo quería decir Aulfric y Sophia. Asintió con la cabeza y se las metió en la mochila, con cuidad de rodearlas bien de la ropa extra que había traído, sobre todo calcetines, una camiseta interior de sobra y un par de calzoncillos, porque estas misiones cortas podían dar sorpresas y, en vez de volver todos a la base oliendo un poco mal, podrían acabar atascados ahí fuera más de lo esperado y volver totalmente asquerosos y con un posible caso de hongos en la entrepierna o en los pies.

 _Nadie_ quería un caso de hongos en la entrepierna.

Merlín aseguró las armas, puso la mochila en un sitio seguro fuera de la vista y lanzó un hechizo silencioso para esconderla de cualquiera que no fuera él. Era arriesgado usar magia para ocultar magia mientras intentaba esconder que tenía magia, especialmente con Aulfric y Sophia por ahí. Pero Aulfric no se inmutó y Sophia… bueno, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Hasta que estuvo, con Arturo, tocándolo con la libertad que sólo dan el amor y la confianza, apoyándose contra él, acariciándole la cara, haciendo que bajara la cabeza a su altura para _besarlo_ y Arturo… Arturo la estaba dejando, y mirar estaba matando a Merlín.

Así que dejó de mirar. Y al rato bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para taparse las orejas y no tener que escuchar a los dos sonando asquerosamente dulce (Sophia) y orgullosamente recatado (Arturo) entre el sonido de manos recorriendo ropa.

_Joder, ¿por qué no retuerces más el cuchillo? Acércate, arráncame el corazón, y pisotéalo, ¿por qué no?_

Merlín sabía que lo suyo era amor no correspondido, como lo era siempre que un hombre quería a otro hombre al que no le gustaban los hombres de esa forma, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera cuando veía pruebas de que sólo podría estar con Arturo en sus fantasías.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Gwaine volvió al campamento un par de horas después, cuando se sentó a su lado, cuando se atragantó con una ración de campaña y Perceval le dio una palmada tan fuerte que Gwaine casi acaba en el fuego, pero, al final, la exclamación de sorpresa de Gwaine caló entre el dolor y el corazón roto.

—¿Desde cuándo coño le van las tías a Arturo?

Merlín se enderezó. Por primera vez se fijó en la confusión de todo el mundo: el ceño fruncido de Lance, la expresión de duda de León, el disgusto reflejado en la cara de Perceval. La sospresa de Gwaine reverberaba en el aire como su propia ZDN personal.

—Tú… ¿qué?—Merlín frunció el ceño, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien, pero con la pregunta le llegó la respuesta, porque nadie se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada—. ¿Quieres decir que es…? ¿Y nadie me lo ha dicho? Seréis capullos, me hicisteis beberme mil litros porque no os gustaba que no os contara nada y vais vosotros y… tú, León, con toda tu perorata filosófica sobre la norma antisecretos del equipo, y, y… ¿nadie podría haberme dicho… lo de Arturo?

Ahora era información inútil, porque tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos que daban vueltas, y ninguno era coherente, con la felicidad repentina de que su fantasía imposible quizá no fuera tan imposible y el despecho de que quizá no fuera el tipo de Arturo, si Arturo no le había mostrado ningún interés, para empezar. Y, Dios, eso explicaba cómo era capaz Arturo de tocar las fibras que tocaba tocar, no habría sido tan jodidamente bueno manejando a Merlín en Argel, de lo contrario, y… y…

—No hablamos de ello—dijo Lance, en voz baja y clamada, tranquilizador y tan lleno de sentido común que daba rabia—. Ya sabes cómo es, Merlín. Ya es duro para ti, que ni siquiera estás fuera del armario, y ya sé que nadie se atreve a salir, pero él es nuestro oficial al mando y ahí es incluso peor. Así que nos callamos y, bueno, no salió el tema…

Escuchar la frase «nuestro oficial al mando» fue como un golpe de agua helada, porque sonaba tanto como el enfado de Will en el bar la primera noche que el equipo había estado de R&R («Pero ¡es tu oficial al mando, Merlín! ¿En qué estás pensando? No, espera, no estás pensando para nada, ¿verdad?») que la mente de Merlín dejó de dar vueltas y se estampó contra un muro.

Cierto. Arturo era su oficial al mando. Y había reglas. Reglas muy estúpidas.

—¿Y yo no soy parte del equipo?—dijo Merlín, con la voz hueca, dolida, tanto que las palabras casi ni eran necesarias. El tono lo decía todo—. ¿No podríais haberlo mencionado, _al menos_?

Entonces Merlín se dio cuenta de por qué, por qué, por qué estaba Arturo morreándose con Sophia. ¿Era para fingir? ¿O era…?

Coerción.

Tenía que ser eso, como lo que Trickler había usado con Arturo, pero Arturo se había resistido, ¿no? Y ahora…

La idea cayó encima más rápido de lo que la podía procesar.

 _Sophia era_ sidhe.

_Los sidhe eran buenos en la coerción mágica… estaba en su sangre._

_Las ZDN fortalecían los efectos de la magia más de lo normal._

_Arturo no tendría ni una oportunidad contra la coerción. Ni una. No aquí, donde probablemente era tan fuerte que superaba hasta sus instintos más básicos._

Merlín tragó saliva. No se dio cuenta de que los demás le estaban hablando, de que le estaban suplicando que no dijera nada, porque se suponía que era un secreto y Arturo les había pedido hacía mucho tiempo que no dijeran nada, antes de que Merlín apareciera y además, pensaban que Merlín lo sabía, que Arturo se lo habría dicho cuando estaban de R&R…

Sophia estaba llevándose a Arturo, hacia el bosque.

Se levantó de golpe.

—Merlín, por favor, no…

Merlín apartó de un golpe la mano de Gwaine y se frotó la mano.

—No, vale, lo entiendo. Habrá sido divertido reírse de mí. Bueno, yo no me río, pero lo entiendo. Se puede ser parte del equipo, y luego está ser _parte del equipo_ , ¿no? Y yo no lo soy, y probablemente no lo sea nunca.

—Merlín—dijo Perceval, levantándose. Miró al fuego como si tuviera la intención de saltar por encima, pero Merlín se apartó.

—Dejadme en paz, ¿vale?

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que mear—soltó Merlín sin girarse, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a la que había visto tomar Sophia, con el corazón amenazándole con salírsele del pecho. Tenía que alcanzarlos. Podía ir por el bosque. Parecía que Sophia estaba llevado a Arturo a la reserva, al algo… quizá podría adelantárseles allí, y…

Se dio cuenta de que Perceval no era el único que estaba de pie, de que León se había levantado con una mirada de preocupación en la cara, que Gwaine se había girado y lo estaba mirando raro. Merlín se paró y soltó una risa ronca.

—Si queréis venir a sujetarme la polla mientras meo, adelante.

Ninguno lo siguió, ni siquiera Gwaine, que probablemente no se lo habría pensado dos veces en otra ocasión.

Merlín fue en esa dirección hasta que ya no podía ver la luz del fuego, hasta que no podía oír las voces distantes del campamento, y dio un rodeo brusco, corriendo a toda prisa hacia la reserva. Estaba demasiado lejos, el bosque era demasiado denso en esa parte, el terreno demasiado duro y rocoso, y había marañas de juncos y maleza y arbustos. Para cuando llegó a la cima de la colina pensaba que era demasiado tarde.

No se veía a nadie.

El lago artificial estaba claro como el cristal, sin una sola gota de aire moviendo la superficie. El reflejo de las estrellas titilaba sobre el agua y una ligera niebla ascendía donde el calor del lago entraba en contacto con el aire frío, extendiéndose y fundiéndose desde el centro hacia la orilla.

Aparecieron dos figuras de la ladera de la colina, una mujer delante, con el brazo hacia atrás, tirando. Tirando de Arturo.

Merlín deseó haberse traído el rifle. Debería haberlo hecho. Todo soldado tenía metido en la cabeza el no dejarse nunca el rifle. Había visto cómo echaban del ejército a soldados por ese incumplimiento de las normas. Pero no podía pensar en eso, no ahora. Al menos tenía el revólver en la pierna, pero le temblaba la mano y su magia se movía como una descarga eléctrica desatada, reaccionando a su miedo y a su pánico. Tenía la sensación de que no sería capaz de disparar.

La pistola era un peso conocido en su mano, lo ataba al suelo y lo preparaba para lo que fuera que fuese a pasar.

No veía bien, no había más que una leve luz plateada y, aunque sólo había algunos hilillos de nube en el cielo, la luz de las estrellas apenas conseguía atravesar ahora la niebla creciente que se extendía por la superficie del agua. Pero no necesita la aguda vista nocturna de ningún animal para poder ver que Sophia estaba llevando a Arturo hacia la orilla, a las entradas de arena, y que Arturo se estaba inclinando hacia atrás, reacio a seguirla, pero siguiéndola de todas formas.

La carrera por la ladera fue un desastre de ramas rotas, suelo crujiente y golpes de hojas en la cara, mientras corría hacia abajo murmurando un hechizo de silencio y sigilo que dejaría hasta a Gwaine perplejo de cómo había llegado tan lejos sin haber sido detectado, teniendo en cuenta el desastre de huellas que había dejado tras de sí. Una vez hubo llegado abajo y subido el pequeño montículo de tierra que hacía de dique en el lago, buscó a Arturo, desesperado, y lo vio en el agua, metido hasta la cintura, con Sophia aun tirando de él. Había dos pequeños puntos de luz sobre el agua, los ojos de Sophia, de un extraño rojo brillante, como luciérnagas en la penumbra.

Merlín empezó a andar hacia delante, pero un movimiento y voces hacia un lado hicieron que se parara. Oía la voz de Aulfric gritando órdenes. Cinco hombres de los que el equipo había rescatado de los bandidos iban con él y parecía que habían dejado atrás al herido, al soldado que no parecía encajar con los demás.

Si estaban ahí, ¿por qué no lo estaba Excalibur también? ¿No les habría alertado su partida? ¿Dónde estaba el equipo?

Merlín dejó de avanzar y miró. No podría cruzar la playa sin que lo vieran, pues no había nada tras lo cual se pudiera esconder. Uno a uno, los hombres siguieron a Aulfric, metiéndose en el agua hasta la espinilla, la rodilla, la cintura, hasta que estuvieron en fila detrás de Aulfric, que le cogía la mano a Sophia mientras ella hacía lo propio con la de Arturo.

Y cantaban, en voz baja y sibilante, como de serpiente, sílabas largas que fluían etéreas, extrañas y similares a la vez para el oído de Merlín. Entendía, sin entender, lo que estaban haciendo: la niebla se hacía más densa en la superficie del lago mientras abrían un portal.

Todos le daban la espalda. Merlín se arrastró hacia delante, pegado al suelo, dando gracias por su pelo oscuro y la ropa de camuflaje, pero no tanto por lo pálido de su piel.

Mientras se acercaba y miraba, el centro de la niebla se quedó inmóvil, como la superficie del lago: una puerta espejada que se levantaba sobre el agua. Había unas imágenes vagas del otro lado que Merlín no podía ver con claridad. Líneas rectas, curvadas. Todas difusas, como si estuvieran en un espejo sin pulir.

Uno a uno, los hombres pasaron por debajo de los brazos estirados de Aulfric y Sophia. Bucearon bajo el agua antes de sacar la cabeza a la superficie y nadar hacia el portal. Una vez lo alcanzaron, parecieron flotar, pero no fue más que un espejismo, una ilusión óptica, porque subieron unas escaleras, atravesaron el portal y desaparecieron al otro lado.

—¿Los seguimos?—preguntó Sophia cuando el último hubo pasado.

—Deberíamos. La ilusión que hemos dejado en el campamento no va a durar mucho más—dijo Aulfric, en voz baja e incorpórea. Merlín maldijo su estupidez, la estupidez de todos, en realidad, porque si se hubiera quedado en el campamento en vez de salir corriendo como el idiota celoso, inseguro y completamente pirado que era, quizá podría haber sentido que algo iba mal, podría haber notado que había magia en el campamento, y podría haber dicho algo, no estaría ahí solo, y..

Y…

Y…

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdido, descolocado, como si hubiera echado el ancla, pero no hubiera nada bajo la profundidad del agua que lo sujetar entre las olas. Necesitaba a Arturo.

—¿Y éste?

—Deja que se hunda. El portal se cobrará su sacrificio—dijo Aulfric.

_No, no, no._

—Qué lástima—musitó Sophia—. Es adorable. Quizá debería haber cogido a uno de los otros.

—En realidad, me parece que tu elección ha sido excelente. Sin su capitán, Excalibur estará cojo. El Directorio no podrá utilizarlos.—Su tono era ominoso. Era obvio que se trataba de algún tipo de venganza.

Merlín se metió en el agua y se dirigió hacia ellos. El hechizo de silencio y sigilo seguía funcionado; no hizo ni un ruido al acercarse. El agua se removió, cada uno de sus movimientos creando ondas por el lago, y esas ondas llegaban hasta la orilla y el portal. Merlín levantó la pistola.

—Ni nosotros tampoco. Podrían haber sido útiles.

—Sí, podrían. Y quizá aún lo sean. Me imagino que el equipo se disolverá y los hombres serán enviados a diferentes unidades. Rescataremos lo que podamos.—Aulfric hizo un gesto—. Déjalo ir.

—¡Para!—No lo oyeron. Claro que no. Merlín estaba demasiado nervioso para sentirse estúpido, pero deshizo el hechizo de sigilo con una palabra temblorosa—. ¡Para!

Aulfric dio un giro de 180º. Sophia soltó un grito ahogado y se giró, intentando apartar la mano de Arturo, pero Arturo no la dejó.

Estaba luchando contra la coerción. Arturo aún estaba ahí.

—¡Para o disparo!

A Aulfric le brillaron los ojos y movió la mano hacia un lado; la pistola de Merlín salió volando con tanta fuerza que rebotó en la superficie del agua hasta llegar a la orilla.

_Idiota. Soy un idiota._

Sabía desde la primera vez que los había visto que William Aulfric y Sophia Lee eran sidhe, miembros de una raza de hadas que no tenía nada que ver con las que salían en las pelis de Disney. Habían crecido con historias sobre los sidhe, sus grandes cortes, su poderosa magia y su falta de humanidad.

Podían parecer humanos. Podían parecer cualquier cosa. Pero bajo la piel que llevaban no había una sola emoción humana. Merlín tenía que recordarlo. Los sidhe no conocían el miedo como él. No se enfadaban como él.

—Eres un muchacho estúpido—dijo Aulfric.

—Usa a ese como sacrificio—sugirió Sophia—, así puedo quedarme a éste.

La única advertencia que recibió Merlín del ataque fue un pequeño movimiento de cabeza de Aulfric antes de que una luz ardiente azul pálido le saliera de la mano y volara hacia Merlín con apenas un movimiento de la mano del sidhe.

Merlín reaccionó por instinto, eso no era una de las pelotas de tenis a toda velocidad del tío Gaius y, antes de esperar a que la bola lo alcanzara, antes de dejar que la bola lo tocara, hizo un arco con el brazo y obligó a la magia del sidhe a desaparecer en la niebla, arriba, arriba hasta que salió a cielo abierto, donde explotó como si fuera una palmera de fuegos artificiales, con el brillo cegador de una bengala de socorro.

Esperaba que los demás la vieran. Esperaba que vinieran.

Aulfric lo miró, con la mirada penetrante pasando de la indiferencia humana a algo que podría ser enfado. Si era enfado, era retorcido, fiero, de inicio lento pero que cogía fuerza rápido. Sophia abrió la boca en una expresión familiar de sorpresa, pero endureció la mirada, con la misma emoción que expresaba la de Aulfric.

—Tienes magia—dijo Aulfric, monótono, descontento y molesto, como un hombre que no pudiera coger una mosca molesta que le volaba por la cara—. No te va a servir de nada ahora.

Una serie de luces azul pálido surgieron a la vez y volaron hacia Merlín con un patrón de fuego escalonado, moviéndose muy rápido, demasiado rápido, para que las pudiera apartar. Levantó un escudo…

Un rayo cayó fuera de la zona que estaba protegiendo, mientras una luz con un ligero tono azul dejaba diseños de _art nouveau_ , brillantes como diamantes, contra el escudo. Es una descarga constante de balística pesada a toda velocidad y los golpes eran cegadores en el brillo de la niebla que subía del lago. Se reflejaban en la puerta espejada como si fuera puntos de código Morse.

Merlín notó los primeros golpes como si hubieran sido balazos; el kevlar recibió los impactos y lo dejó aturdido y con problemas para respirar. Conectó con el escudo y lo alteró como había visto a Mary Collins hacer en Argel, justo antes de desmayarse por el dolor de las heridas, y _cogió_ todo el poder que le estaban tirando con el objetivo de deshacer su escudo y lo utilizó para reforzarlo.

Frustrado por la falta de éxito con las pequeñas bolas de luz, Aulfric pasó a algo que tenía el color del fuego y explotó haciendo un efecto de araña contra el escudo, escalando por la superficie, cubriéndolo por los lados en busca de un punto débil, cualquiera.

—¡Sophia!—gritó Aulfric, y Merlín pensó que la voz estaba tintada de incertidumbre—. ¡Pasa!

—Pero…

—¡Pasa ahora!

—Pero…

—¡Ve!

Sophia arrastró a Arturo más y más por el agua, hasta que estuvieron metidos hasta el pecho y de repente, de repente, Arturo se soltó y empezó a flotar por el agua, sin dirección, sin apoyo, sin fuerza, y empezó a hundirse más y más, en la profundidad.

—¡ARTURO!

Varios ataques estrella del tamaño del coche del tío Gaius golpearon en escudo, con picos cuyo objetivo sin duda era atravesar la magia de Merlín, pero se rasgaron como cristal.

Sophia desapareció bajo el agua, igual que los hombres, y volvió a aparecer con una explosión de agua mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Hizo una pausa, un breve momento de duda, y miró atrás con lo que parecía miedo antes de tirarse al espejo y atravesar la puerta. Desapareció.

—¿Qué eres? ¿QUÉ ERES?—gritaba Aulfric, pero Merlín sólo tenía pensamiento para Arturo, que estaba bajo de agua fuera de su vista.

Merlín se movió hacia Arturo. Aulfric lo paró con un golpe de agua que mojó el escudo y evitó que Merlín se moviera hacia adelante mientras Aulfric se concentraba en sus propios esfuerzos por avanzar hacia la puerta.

_No, no, no._

Merlín miró a Aulfric. Miró a dónde Arturo se había hundido. Había estado bajo el agua mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Había tenido suficiente.

Los escudos cayeron con un golpe tremendo que recordaba a los explosivos de Owain en la aldea de los bandidos. Todo el poder acumulado del ataque de Aulfric colapsó con un anillo de magia masivo que se expandió y aplastó casi todo lo que encontró a su paso. Aulfric levantó los brazos para protegerse, pero el anillo lo atravesó, atravesó el portal y la niebla.

Un estrépito de cristales rompiéndose y repiqueteando resonó junto con el sonido grave de un gong en una explosión ensordecedora. El portal había desaparecido y había dejado un vacío en la niebla, que se fundía en un torbellino de calor ardiente. Era abrasador y, cuando la niebla desapareció, también lo hizo el cuerpo de Aulfric, desintegrándose.

_¡Arturo!_

Merlín se metió bajo el agua sin dudarlo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro, no veía nada…

No supo cómo apareció la luz, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para invocar nade en ese momento, pero surgió una pequeña lucecita azul que le recordó a una luciérnaga e iluminó el lago como si fuera el agua azul cristalina del Caribe. Vio a Arturo, hundiéndose hacia el fondo, rodeado de algo oscuro, difuso y amenazador que lo hacía hundirse, hundirse y hundirse.

Merlín gritó ( _afléotan)_ _y no se le escapó la ironía de usar el hechizo de míster Smith. El agua burbujeó alrededor de Arturo, alejándolo de la entidad que giraba, se agitaba y se retorcía en el fondo del agua. Merlín lo cogió justo cuando subió y lo apretó contra sí mientras la magia los llevaba a los dos a la superficie. Salieron del agua; Merlín jadeó para coger aire, pero Arturo ni siquiera respiraba._

_Nadó, no sabía cómo podía nadar tan rápido, tirando de Arturo. El efecto persistente del hechizo seguía en Arturo, lo hacía lo suficientemente ligero para que Merlín pudiera subirlo a la playa, donde cayó de rodillas, apretando la cabeza contra el pecho de Arturo, buscando el latido de su corazón, pero no había nada, ningún palpitar, ningún jadeo, ninguna respiración…_

_Merlín puso sus labios sobre los de Arturo, subiéndole la barbilla con la mano, y respiró aire a los pulmones de Arturo una y otra vez, cambiando de postura para apretarle el pecho con la mano en un ritmo constante. Repitió el patrón otra vez, y otra, pero no sabía si estaba funcionando, no veía nada, estaba cegado por las lágrimas y el pánico le taponaba los oídos…_

_Hizo una pausa intentando recuperar el aliento, intentando tranquilizase, y se enjugó las lágrimas, preparado para continuar con la RCP donde lo había dejado. Se agachó otra vez._

_—_ _Por favor, Arturo_ _—susurró, antes de volver a sellar sus labios._

_Pero esta vez, en vez de frío, notó calor; en vez de suavidad, notó tensión. Se quedó parado, no se atrevía a moverse y romper el momento, las condiciones que habían hecho que Arturo volviera a la vida. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sobre Arturo, con sus labios fijos, juntos._

_Lo único que sabía es que se quedaría ahí para siempre si era necesario._

_Una mano cogió a Merlín de la nuca para mantenerlo donde estaba, débil y cuidadosa, y el aliento de la vida se convirtió en un beso, firme, dulce, casto y gentil, con labios curiosos rogándole que contestara. Merlín se rindió al beso con un gemido de alivio…_

El corazón nunca le había latido tan fuerte.

—¡Merlín!

—¡Arturo!

No era su corazón. Era el sonido de Excalibur corriendo por la playa hacia ellos.

La mano de Arturo cayó sin fuerzas a un lado. Merlín se apartó para darle a Lance el espacio que necesitaba para trabajar, para salvar a Arturo.

ooOOoo

Entre sus recuerdos difusos y las historias que contaban los demás miembros de Excalibur, Arturo pudo juntar las piezas de lo que había pasado.

Sophia le había hecho algo que se parecía mucho a la coerción que Trickler le había echado en Argel y su cuerpo había hecho todo lo que Sophia quería que hiciera mientras su mente, su alma y su consciencia estaban atrapadas en algún tipo de prisión mágica. Su cuerpo se había reído cuando Sophia había contado algún chiste estúpido. Había sonreído mientras ella le contaba todo lo que iba a hacer, de camino al lago. Le había devuelto el beso cuando lo había besado, todo mientras Arturo, el de verdad, estaba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada más que retorcerse de asco. Había estado completamente _indefenso_.

Había querido vomitar. Puede que incluso hubiera vomitado un poco durante uno de esos morreos, cuando tenía la lengua de Sophia en la garganta.

Aún quería vomitar. Se sentía usado, sucio, violado. Le cosquilleaba la piel. Cada cierto tiempo notaba el sabor en la garganta y quería agacharse y vomitar.

Estaba furioso, enfadado, avergonzado, _humillado_. Gran parte de su rabia tenía que ver con lo fácil que había sido que esos hechiceros le echaran un hechizo. Lo controlaran. Le impusieran su voluntad.

_Ojalá se murieran._

Odiaba a los hechiceros. Era como si algo se le hubiera roto dentro el momento en que Sophia lo había apartado de los demás y lo había acorralado en el bosque, susurrándole palabras extranjeras al oído y dejándole el cosquilleo de la magia en la piel. Algo se había despertado y había roto un dique en su interior, revelando una vena profunda de odio. Nada le gustaría más que ver a todos los hechiceros del mundo reunidos en un lugar y ejecutados por un escuadrón. Eran hombres y mujeres de gran poder, sin respeto por ese poder, lo usaban sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Había que pararlos. Había que destruirlos. Arturo no podía permitirles que le hicieran a otro lo que casi le hacían a él.

¿Cómo de fácil le había sido a Sophia llevárselo? ¿Empujarlo a su muerte?

Habían dejado la reserva con el falso amanecer, caminando en la oscuridad, continuando hacia el sur cuando el amanecer se abrió paso entre las nubes que permanecían en el horizonte y rasgaban el cielo. No tenía nada que enseñar de su misión, sólo el soldado americano de la pierna rota, en una camilla, un par de armas que podrían ser de naturaleza mágica y un capit´n que había estado congelado por la magia, casi alimentado a algún tipo de criatura que vivía bajo el agua y aún un poco confuso.

Lance no paraba de atosigar a Arturo como una gallina con sus pollitos, pero había poco que pudiera hacer; Arturo no se había ahogado. La parálisis había parado también las funciones vitales, previniendo cualquier reacción sistemática instintiva; mientras su cuerpo se hundía, no podía luchar para subir; mientras el agua le llenaba las fosas nasales y la boca, no podía tragar ni toser o intentar tragar agua. Se hundía, se hundía hacia lo más profundo, arrastrado hacia el fondo, y cuanto más se acercaba a la oscuridad indescriptible que residía allí, cuando más lo cubría el río, más se ralentizaba el latido de su corazón, hasta que se había parado.

Se había despertado con dolor de pecho, aunque no le dolía tanto como podría haberlo hecho de llevar la armadura y el Kevlar. Se había despertado con los labios de Merlín, calientes contra los suyos.

No había estado pensando. Había reaccionado. Había estado tan cerca de morir, tan cerca de no tener nunca esta oportunidad. Había besado a Merlín…

Y quería besarlo otra vez. Y otra.

Arturo miró a Merlín mientras andaban hacia la frontera. Había notado cómo Merlín lo miraba de reojo, preocupado. No podía olvidar como había gritado Merlín en el lago. Lo desesperado que había estado. Cómo había _llorado_ por Arturo.

Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía el corazón. Le dolía el alma. _Quería_. Quería coger a Merlín y abrazarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera respirar. Quería decirle a Merlín que todo estaba bien, que Merlín lo había salvado.

Quería decirle a Merlín que lo _sabía_. Quería decirle lo enfadado que estaba por que no se lo dijera. Quería decirle que no importaba.

Quería besarlo una y otra vez. Quería. Quería tanto a Merlín que lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

Quería, pero no podía tenerlo. No podía.

No se atrevía.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos hacia delante, siguiendo el camino que Gwaine estaba abriendo para ellos, y pensó en una posible explicación para sacarlos de ese desastre.

ooOOoo

—¿Esta es la historia que quieres contar?—preguntó Bayard.

Arturo y el resto del equipo habían pensado dos historias en la caminata por la frontera y por la línea invisible que formaba la ZDN. Con la radio funcionando de nuevo, Merlín había llamado para que los recogiera un helicóptero y habían tenido tiempo suficiente, enfriándose el culo donde estaban sentados esperando a que los llevaran a la base, para pulir los bordes de sus informes y poder contestar cualquier pregunta que les hicieran.

El alto mando recibió la historia número uno: el equipo había contestado a una petición de ayuda para rescatar a un soldado americano, o soldados, no se sabía el número, cuyo vehículo, o vehículos, estaban en manos de bandidos. La información que tenían los había llevado a la localización donde habían encontrado al soldado americano herido, el transporte y el cargamento. El equipo no podía llevar el vehículo y su cargamento por la frontera para que los recuperaran, así que, antes que dejar el enemigo se quedara las armas, las habían destruido en una explosión programa.

El coronel Mandrake y el comandante Kilgarrah se miraron, el tipo de mirada que significaba que ambos hombres sabían que había algo de las historia que no les estaban contando, pero que saber más supondría una montaña de papeleo que ninguno quería tener que rellenar, así que Mandrake hizo una sola pregunta.

—¿Esperas alguna repercusión como resultado de esta misión?

—Ninguna, señor—dijo Arturo, seguro al saber que el soldado americano pensaba que había estado alucinando por el dolor y la morfina que Lance le había dado, porque había estado convencido de que lo habían capturado con otras cinco personas y lo habían rescatado con esas cinco personas, que habían desaparecido más tarde. El equipo lo miró como si le faltara un tornillo. Odiaban tener que mentir, pero al final era más seguro para el soldado no conocer los detalles. Si el hombre lo hacía bien, podía tener una licencia adelantada por razones psiquiátricas en su futuro cercano.

El único problema sería que Aulfric y Sophia volvieran, pero Arturo tenía intención de dispararles directamente si causaban algún problema. Si decían cualquier cosa. Y por principio, no iba a dejar que ninguno le echara otro hechizo de coerción, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus hombres.

El coronel Mandrake se echó atrás en su asiento, estudió la expresión de Arturo durante un tiempo y al final asintió con aceptación antes de darle permiso para irse.

Bayard recibió la historia número dos: el equipo había contestado a una petición de ayuda para rescatar a seis soldados americanos cuyos vehículos estaban en manos de bandidos supuestamente trabajando con el NOM, o asociados con ellos. De camino se habían encontrado con Wiliam Aulfric y Sophia Lee, dos agentes de la CIA conocidos, y había recibido más información que confirmaba que las armas que habían robado los bandidos eran de naturaleza mágica. Ningún agente confirmó, ni negó, que las armas pertenecieran a los americanos, al igual que no podían saber si las armas las habían fabricado los americanos o las habían comprado por alguna razón.

Arturo había ignorado la insistencia de Aulfric de recuperar tanto las armas como las personas y había desarrollado un plan de entrada en la localización con el objetivo claro de salvar a la personas y destruir las armas. Tenían confirmación visual de que las armas habían sido destruidas de verdad y de que ninguno de los soldados que habían estado presentes en la aldea en el momento de ataque había sobrevivido.

En algún momento, por la noche, Aulfric, Sophia o alguno de los soldados americanos había aturdido al centinela con magia y habían desaparecido, dejando al (perplejo) conductor herido.

Era información suficiente para contentar a Bayard, sin dar tanta que Bayard pudiera sospechar que había pasado algo más.

_¿Esta es la historia que quieres contar?_

Arturo suspiró y levantó las manos, sabiendo seguro que no había manera de que Bayard hubiera visto por satélite lo que pasaba en la ZDN a la que habían ido a rescatar a los americanos, sencillamente porque los satélites no funcionaban, no enseñaban más que una pantalla en blanco. Existía una posibilidad de que Bayard los hubiera vigilado usando _otros_ medios (Arturo había hojeado los suficientes libros de magia durante el R&R para saber que las bolas de cristal y los hechizos para espiar en superficies de agua, por muy absurdos que parecieran, existían), pero revelar eso ya era cosa de Bayard, no de Arturo.

—¿Qué otra historia debería contar, Sol?—preguntó Arturo—. Eso es lo que pasó.

Bayard se inclinó hacia delante, amenazador, con los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Y por qué pasó, exactamente?

El tono de Bayard era martilleador, y en ese momento el martillo era un mazo de goma lanzado con tanto reproche que Arturo tuvo que enarcar una ceja.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, exactamente?

Arturo se vio recompensado con un pequeño gesto en la expresión de Bayard, una caída momentaria de la curva de la boca, el brillo calculador en los ojos mientras valoraba lo que había dicho Arturo y lo que Arturo podría decir a continuación, sin tener claro qué pensar.

—Tú equipo podría haber muerto—dijo al final.

—Estamos en el ejército. Lo ponía en la letra pequeña cuando nos alistamos—dijo Arturo.

—Era una misión innecesaria—lo intentó Bayard otra vez—. Era la cagada de los americanos, cosa suya limpiarla.

La petición de ayuda venía de arriba, de tan arriba que ni siquiera Bayard debería haberla ignorado, ni quejarse hasta el punto en que se quejaba ahora, pero Arturo no lo dijo en voz alta. Pensó en Aulfric y en Sophia, y en cómo el equipo había debatido si deberían contarle una historia ligeramente diferente a «míster Smith», en la que Lance se había dado cuenta de que los estaban confundiendo con magia al ir a comprobar cómo estaba el herido (lo que era verdad), León movía a casi todo el equipo para encontrarlos (también verdad) y Gwaine les seguía el rastros por el bosque hasta que ya no era necesario rastrear porque alguien había encendido una bengala azul que los había guiado a la reserva (de nuevo, verdad). Habría habido un tiroteo (totalmente falso) en el que los americanos rescatados se habrían escapado a través de algún tipo de portal (verdad plausible).

Aunque todos tenían dudas sobre ocultarle información crítica a Bayard, al parecer Bayard no tenía esas dudas cuando se trataba de ocultarles cosas a ellos, así que la culpa desapareció rápido. A Arturo no le gustaba el tono de Bayard.

—¿Y eso quién lo decide? ¿Tú?—preguntó Arturo en voz baja, peligrosa, mortífera, porque no le gustaba que lo marearan por postureo político absurdo. Estaba aquí, su equipo estaba aquí, con un objetivo, y ese objetivo no era satisfacer lo antojos de nadie.

—Mi papel…

—Tu papel es aconsejar y asesorar sobre las misiones que tengan que ver con la rama sobrenatural de la CIA—lo interrumpió Arturo—. No ocultarnos misiones que nos han asignado porque te parezca que son una pérdida de tiempo o porque te apetezca usarnos para algún tipo de venganza personal por un desaire imaginario que te hayan hecho a ti o al Directorio.

Bayard apretó la boca y retrocedió, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera reevaluando a Arturo _otra vez_ , dándose cuenta por primera vez de que le hombre que tenía delante no era el chico al que había visto crecer.

—No estás en nuestra cadena de mando—dijo Arturo—. Por lo que a mí respecta, eso significa que no te debemos una mierda. ¿Querías darle una lección a la CIA? ¿Querías que vieran que no estaban al mando de nada que estuviera al alcance de su Majestad? Enhorabuena. Yo diría que, después de Argel, saben perfectamente que les has sacados dos dedos. Pero de esto puedes sacar tú una lección, tío Sol.

Arturo se levantó despacio, deliberadamente, y salió de la tienda sin otra palabra.

—¡Arturo!

La puerta de la tienda VIP se cerró tras de sí. Arturo siguió andando.

El equipo había estado de acuerdo en que el Directorio y la CIA los necesitaban más de lo que el equipo los necesitaba a ellos. La lista de misiones que había en el despacho de Mandrake no se acababa nunca, no iba a faltar demanda de sus habilidades especiales. Su intención era seguir haciendo lo mismo hasta que se acabaran sus tours y no iban a volver a alistarse; se alejarían del ejército británico e intentarían volver a sus videos sin mirar lo que dejaban detrás.

León era el que había dicho lo que todos estaban pensando, lo que Arturo había considerado una buena posibilidad hasta ahora, pero que ahora era una certeza muy real tras el _jódete_ que Arturo le acababa de soltar a Bayard: corrían el riesgo de que los secundaran al Directorio, con una cadena de mando totalmente diferente, sin final a la vista de su tiempo de servicio, llevando a cabo misión tras misión contra enemigos sobrenaturales en una guerra aparentemente eterna contra el NOM y contra cualquier otra cosa que hubiera ahí fuera.

Todo el equipo se había quedado callado buena parte de la marcha hacia el punto de recogida, y después, uno a uno, los miembros fueron sacando sus cartas. Había sido casi unánime. Todos lo harían si el equipo seguía junto, si sabían de verdad lo que estaba pasando, porque esta mierda de tenerlos a oscuras no les gustaba. Al «me parece bien» de Gwaine lo siguió el «si eso significa que estamos más tiempo en casa» de León, con el gruñido bajo de Lance de «alguien os tiene que arreglar cuando os rompáis», pero lo que de verdad quería era que quería una muestra de la poción que le habían dado a Merlín, quería ver cómo había curado a Merlín tan rápido.

Perceval se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que «necesitaban algo de músculo», Owain añadió que no podía dejar «que sólo se lo pasaran bien ellos», mientras que Geraint y Galahad añadieron sus «¿esto significa que tendremos juguetes nuevos» y «siempre quise ser un agente secreto». Kay había soltado por la nariz el agua que se estaba bebiendo al escuchar eso.

—Eh, ¡me pido usar el nombre 007!—había dicho.

Arturo estaba orgulloso de sus hombres, de su valor, de su deseo de ir meterse en un bombardeo y sacrificarse para seguir luchando una batalla que nadie más sabía que estaban luchando.

Pero había una persona, una sola, que no se había unido.

Merlín.

Arturo no iba a permitir que los secundaran al Directorio a no ser que Merlín fuera con ellos. Eran un equipo. Excalibur necesitaba a Merlín.

 _Arturo_ lo necesitaba.

ooOOoo

Nadie sabía dónde estaba Merlín.

No estaba en el centro de comunicaciones, ni en la tienda de mando, ningún sitio cerca de la tienda hospital, ni en el helipuerto, el comedor o en la zona de entrenamiento físico. Antes de llegar a superar su límite, entrar en pánico y dejar correr su imaginación (¿Habría descubierto Bayard lo de Merlín? ¿Se lo habría llevado?) decidió comprobar el último sitio en el que podría estar Merlín.

La capilla.

Merlín era pagano; no había ninguna razón para que estuviera en un pequeño edificio que tenía como objetivo principal funcionar como lugar de culto para cualquier religión organizada. El segundo objetivo era funcionar de lugar de reunión por cualquier motivo para los no oficiales, si la capilla no estaba reservada.

Era tarde, más de las diez, y ninguna de las luces de la capilla estaba encendida. Arturo hizo una mueca, anduvo más despacio, se cubrió la boca con la mano y miró a su alrededor desesperado, preguntándose dónde podría estar Merlín si no. No sabría decir por qué continuó, pero fue a la capilla, abrió la puerta y entró, echando un vistazo por la mampara que bloqueaba la puerta. Fuera lo que fuese que lo llevó a comprobarlo, le daba gracias, porque había encontrado a Merlín.

Merlín estaba sentado en uno de los bancos sin respaldo, con los codos en las rodillas, las manos apretadas, los hombros hacia delante y la cabeza inclinada. Había dejado la pesada chaqueta aparte, doblada a su lado en el banco, y llevaba una camiseta verde, pantalones de camuflaje y poco más.

La luz de la luna atravesaba la ventana y Merlín estaba sentado justo bajo un rayo, iluminado como un ángel lamentándose por su caída de gracia.

Le robó el aliento a Arturo.

Merlín ya tenía el pelo corto despeinado y enredado en el mejor de los casos, pero el negro se había vuelto púrpura y suave por la misma luz plateada que le hacía brillar la piel. Estaba encorvado, parecía frágil, _hermoso_ , y Arturo no se atrevió a moverse, por si acaso rompía el momento y destrozaba sin arreglo la serenidad en la visión que tenía delante.

Fue Merlín el que se movió primero. Separó las manos para tocarse la mejilla con el reverso y se removió un poco antes de volver a su postura original, todavía a la luz de la luna, todavía penitente.

Arturo debería dejarlo estar. Merlín no habría venido aquí si no quisiera algo de paz. Pero una presión en el pecho no dejaba que Arturo se fuera del edifico.

Despacio, en silencio, Arturo se movió hacia el banco. Se sentó al lado de Merlín y dejó un diminuto espacio entre ellos, aunque a Arturo le parecía como el Gran Cañón, un abismo que nunca podría cruzar él solo. Merlín se sorprendió ligeramente y se tensó, pero se quedó donde estaba, apartando la cara y enjugándosela por segunda vez.

A Arturo le dolía el corazón.

—Smith le ha estado gritando a Mandrake durante una media hora antes de que Mandrake lo echara del centro de mando—dijo Arturo, llenando el silencio con la primera tontería que le había venido a la mente. Normalmente era Merlín el que paloteaba, el que evitaba que a Arturo se le fuera la cabeza, pasando de un tema a otro con la agilidad de un potrillo recién nacido, entreteniendo a otros y a sí mismo. Arturo no lo hacía. No sabía cómo; las conversaciones en la mansión Pendragón eran o un ejercicio de concisión o intercambio de sarcasmos—. Probablemente habrá hecho las maletas y se habrá largado o intentará meterse a empujones en el centro de comunicaciones para preguntarles a sus jefes qué hacer. Preferiría que no te acercaras al centro de comunicaciones en un par de días.

Merlín bajó la cabeza en lo que podría ser asentimiento y extendió los dedos de las manos, frotándolos como Arturo siempre imaginaba que se los frotaría Lady Macbeth, intentando quitarse la sangre.

—No sé lo que va a hacer. Juega con las cartas demasiado pegadas al pecho—continuó Arturo, rascándose la frente. Si sabía algo de Solomon Bayard, era que era famoso por su intensa tranquilidad… y por si igualmente inmensa rabia. Odiaba que le dijeran que no. Odiaba que lo pusieran en su lugar. Odiaba no tener el control. En muchos aspectos, Bayard era como Uther Pendragón: difícil, irascible, obsesivo, abriéndose camino con como los caballos, sin fijarse en nada más y sin prestar atención a la matanza que dejaba atrás. Habría repercusiones, Bayard iba a gasta todas sus fichas de golpe, pero no hasta estar seguro de que iba a conseguir lo que quería—. Pero aún está en la base. No creo que tarde mucho en rellenar el papeleo para ponernos bajo el mando del Directorio.

Merlín no contestó. Como mucho, se estaba frotando las manos más fuerte.

—No vamos a hacer esto sin ti—dijo Arturo tras un largo silencio, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato por decir algo que afectaría a la decisión de Merlín. El equipo tenía tiempo suficiente para reconsiderar su decisión, pero ninguno había cambiado de opinión todavía. La decisión final era de Merlín—. Somos un equipo. O vamos todos, o ninguno. Si cualquiera dice que se lo está pensando mejor, ya está, no vamos. No hay ninguna presión, Merlín. Sólo dime lo que decides, cuando decidas.

Merlín asintió en silencio.

Ojalá supiera qué decir. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir, de todas formas? Aún estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que había pasado. No lo de Aulfric y Sophia o cómo habían creado una ilusión lo suficientemente buena para casi engañar a los demás. Ni lo de cómo Sophia lo había hechizado, con intención de llevarlo a su muerte como las sirenas de las leyendas. Ni lo del portal que había aparecido en el lago para llevar a los otros a _algún sitio_. Arturo había archivado todo eso en la categoría de «no lo sé, ya lo entenderé luego».

Lo que le costaba entender era a _Merlín_. No había un «luego» con Merlín. Quería saberlo ahora.

La historia que le había contado Merlín a Arturo, al equipo, era diferente a lo que Arturo había visto a través de la nube distante de la coerción de Sophia. Le había dicho que había escuchado un ruido en el bosque cuando había ido a mear. Lo había seguido y había visto a Sophia y Arturo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo y los iba a dejar en paz, hasta que vio a Sophia hacer algo de magia. Hasta ahí podría ser verdad, porque Arturo había estado demasiado ocupado luchando contra Sophia para prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo en primer lugar.

No reaccionó hasta que vio a Sophia meter a Arturo bajo el agua y, para cuando hubo llegado al agua y se había tirado a por Arturo, todo el mundo había atravesado ya la misteriosa puerta brillante en el agua y había desaparecido. Había encontrado a Arturo y lo había arrastrado hasta la orilla y ahí era cuando había llegado todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, Arturo recordaba magia.

Una luz que se había elevado como una llama. Más luces contra una superficie que resistía el ataque- La sensación eléctrica del poder flotando por su piel volviéndose más y más fuerte, hasta que la coerción de Sophia disminuyó, un poco, y Arturo había visto a Merlín.

_Con la cabeza inclinada, los ojos brillando como oro fundido, concentrado. Resuelto, decidido, un aire caótico de poder puro, desenfrenado, girando a su voluntad y doblándose a sus órdenes._

Había oído el titubeo asustado en la voz de Aulfric, el tono de miedo retumbante bajo la muestra falsa de valor del hombre, que había perdido lo estribos y había empezado a gritarle a Sophia que soltara a Arturo para que pudieran escapar.

Hasta ese momento, Merlín había estado a la defensiva, y había sido ese breve instante después de que Sophia lo soltara y justo antes de empezar a flotar cuando había visto a Merlín otra vez.

_Había estallado, como si alguien le hubiera dado a un interruptor o le hubiera dado con un palo demasiadas veces, o le hubiera quitado su juguete favorito, porque hasta entonces había soportado los ataques de Aulfric, esperando que se cansara y parara, pero la orden de Aulfric de dejar ir a Arturo por el agua lo había molestado. Gritó el nombre de Arturo, con angustia._

Pero Arturo no estaba seguro de haber oído el grito, podría haber estado sólo en su cabeza, o ser la magia de Merlín resonándole en el alma. Lo único que sabía era que, el momento en el que se había hundido bajo la superficie, justo antes de que la magia lo paralizara del todo, encerrándolo y congelándolo para alimentar a un monstruo que acechaba en las profundidades, había visto cómo el lago explotaba con luz. Se encogió ante el poder liberado.

 _Merlín_ , había gritado Arturo, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sin querer que acabara así, sin poder decirle lo que sentía, porque no podía…

Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, tenía la garganta cerrada, la boca le pesaba y la mente estaba en blanco.

Miró a la exposición religiosa aconfesional que había al fondo de la habitación. La mesa, el mantel blanco, el armario con objetos de la fe que hubiera reservado la capilla en ese momento.

Merlín tenía magia.

Parecía increíble, una verdad demasiado profunda para entenderla, un concepto demasiado grande como para verlo de golpe, sin importar cuántos pasos dieras para intentar capturarlo todo. Merlín, su Merlín, tenía magia.

Desde que se había despertado en la playa de la reserva de Zeid, toda la noche con Lance vigilándolo, desde la marcha de la ZDN hasta la larga espera en el punto de recogida donde habían llegado los helicópteros. En su más que exhaustivo estudio en la tienda hospital, durante la noche que se había pasado estudiando el techo del barracón, mientras le contaba su historia al mando y luego a Bayard.

Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Merlín tenía magia.

Era otro secreto que Merlín no le había querido confiar.

Arturo había estado totalmente desconcertado, pero, cuando el shock inicial se le pasó, se dio cuenta de que no debería estar sorprendido., porque todas las pistas y signos estaban allí, aunque las hubiera juntado hasta ahora, porque en retrospectiva era perfecto. El enfado sustituyó a l sorpresa, y ese enfado crecía en proporciones exponenciales, apenas era capaz de mantenerlo a raya.

Había tenido un arma a su disposición, una que podría haber usado contra el enemigo, _si lo hubiera sabido_.

Todos esos obstáculos que se habían encontrado, todos los peligros, podrían haberlos evitado, _si lo hubiera sabido_.

Sus planes de batalla podrían haber sido más directos, haber estado mejor dirigidos, podría haber asegurado mejor la seguridad de su equipo, _si lo hubiera sabido._

¿Cuánto información podrían haber tenido, cuánta preparación avanzada podría haber recibido el equipo, _si lo hubiera sabido?_

Todo ese enfado palidecía en comparación con lo mucho que dolía que Merlín no confiara en él, que Merlín no hubiera compartido este secreto con él. Dolía de una forma que Arturo no había conocido antes, con un dolor punzante, frío y agudo que le llenaba el pecho cada vez que su corazón se atrevía a latir.

Arturo odiaba la magia. Odiaba a los hechiceros. Una pequeña parte sin importancia de él hasta les tenía miedo.

No fue hasta que hubo entrado en el edificio y visto a Merlín, sentado con los hombros caídos en el banco, frágil, roto y vulnerable, cuando el tortuoso dolor que tenía en el pecho se relajó, aunque sólo fuera un poco, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que _confiaba_ , que _deseaba_ , que _quería_.

No podía odiar a Merlín. No podía ni siquiera tenerle miedo. Sólo podía estar enfadado, completamente enfadado, de verdad, porque Merlín se estuviera desmoronando bajo el peso de un secreto tan grande que preferiría no usar la magia a salvarse a sí mismo, a protegerse de Trickler, que casi lo había matado…

Pero que la usaría sin dudarlo, que revelaría que tenía magia, para salvar a Arturo. ¿Cuántas veces la habría usado para proteger al equipo? ¿Para proteger a Arturo cuando éste no miraba?

Arturo quería zarandearlo, gritarle, decirle que era un puto idiota por salvarse a sí mismo cuando podría haberlo hecho, porque lo último en el mundo que quería Arturo era perder a Merlín.

Casi no lo notó cuando Merlín se removió en su asiento, cuando se enderezó un poco sólo para hundirse otra vez y sacudir la cabeza con tristeza y preocupación

—No puedo.

Arturo casi ni oyó el murmullo. No lo entendía. Merlín se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos, esforzándose por seguir adelante, luchando algún tipo de batalla interna. Arturo deseaba poder escuchar la discusión silenciosa que Merlín estaba teniendo consigo mismo, poder mirar por un agujerito al alma de Merlín.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, si no fuera Merlín, Arturo aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para presionar, presionar y presionar hasta que la otra persona se rompiera y le diera las respuestas que Arturo buscaba, le contara los secretos que aún le estaba escondiendo. Pero era _Merlín_ , así que Arturo apartó la vista y le dio tiempo para que ordenara sus pensamientos y tomara la decisión el mismo.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, lo sabes, ¿no?—susurró Arturo.

Merlín no contestó. Arturo no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera oído.

El frío de la noche llenaba la capilla, flotando sobre los calefactores apagados. Merlín se estremeció, demasiado metido en su infierno personal para pensar en ponerse la chaqueta, y el temblor le hizo soltar un sollozo apagado.

Arturo fingió no haberlo oído. Fingió que no veía como Merlín levantaba las manos para enjugarse las lágrimas otra vez.

—Me salvaste, Merlín—dijo Arturo, en voz baja.

Merlín no se movió. Miró al suelo. Al final, negó con la cabeza.

—No. Fuiste tú. Estabas luchando todo el tiempo. Yo no hice nada. Fue Lance. Él te trajo de vuelta.

Arturo se removió un poco y miró al perfil de Merlín, siguiendo el recorrido de las largas pestañas, los pómulos, estupefacto y sin poder creérselo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar negando la verdad? ¿Cuánto más iba a negar lo que había hecho? ¿Qué había arriesgado su vida por otra persona? ¿Por Arturo?

— _Tú_ me salvaste, Merlín—repitió Arturo, poniendo énfasis en el «tú», intentando que Merlín entendiera que Arturo lo sabía. El tono de invitación pasó desapercibido.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio un rato.

Entonces Arturo hizo algo que no solía hacer. Lo dejó estar, esperando que Merlín fuera a contárselo cuando estuviera listo. Cambió de tema.

—En fin—dijo, tan tranquilo como pudo, porque el tema era un poco delicado todavía e intentar averiguar la respuesta lo estaba volviendo loco—, ¿por qué siguen intentando controlarme?

Merlín encogió un hombro.

—¿Tengo una diana en la espalda? ¿Algún tipo de señal, que sólo gente con magia puede ver, en la que pone «por favor, hazme tu marioneta»?

Merlín lo miró de reojo una, y otra vez, y otra, miradas cada vez más largas.

—No lo sé. ¿Puede?

Arturo suspiró con frustración.

—¿A lo mejor eres facilón?—sugirió Merlín, y había el suficiente descaro en su voz para que Arturo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—No ayudas, _Mer_ lín—gruñó Arturo—. ¿Cómo evitamos que vuelva a pasar? Me estoy empezando a cansar de ser un pasajero en mi propio cuerpo.

Merlín tardó un rato en contestar.

—Kay… Kay dijo que volvería a llamar a su amiga, ¿sabes cuál te digo? ¿Su hermana de acogida? Que le pediría que se diera prisa con los amuletos.

—¿Crees que van a funcionar?—preguntó Arturo, con ciertas dudas sobre todo eso, después de lo que le había pasado. Dos veces. No estaba seguro de querer confiar en una posible bruja que no tenía ni una fracción de la magia que tenía Merlín. Estaría más seguro si la protección viniera directamente de Merlín.

 

 

Deseaba poder decírselo.

Merlín volvió a encoger un hombro y bajó la vista para mirar al suelo, entre las botas.

—No lo sé. A ver. Les echaré un vistazo. He visto runas de protección antes. Quizá pueda reconocer lo que ponga en los amuletos, ver si son útiles—dijo en voz baja.

 _Dímelo, Merlín. Dímelo. Dime lo de tu magia. Confío en ti. No me enfadaré._ En vez de decir eso, Arturo soltó aire y se anotó mentalmente dejar los amuletos en la cama de Merlín y asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba fuera del barracón para que Merlín hiciera cualquier cosa que pensara que tenía que hacer, en privado, para estar seguro de que los amuletos funcionaban.

—Vale. Haremos eso.

El silencio que reinaba entre ellos era el primero que Arturo podía recordar frío e incómodo. Lo odiaba. No quería que durara más. Pero antes de que decidiera levantarse e irse, Merlín habló.

—Sé… lo tuyo, Arturo—susurró Merlín. Era una admisión amable, una confesión perfecta para la capilla, casi anhelante. Arturo se quedó paralizado y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo mío?

—Lo _tuyo—_ dijo Merlín con más insistencia, enderezándose, pero sin girarse para mirar a Arturo—. Es… En la ZDN. Gwaine te vio con Sophia. Y. Bueno. No era su intención soltarlo así.

—¿Qué dijo?—dijo Arturo, impaciente, pero temiendo a la vez escuchar lo que había salido de la bocaza de Gwaine.

—«¿Desde cuándo coño le van las tías a Arturo?»—repitió Merlín, en un susurro rápido y suave que aun así sonó como Gwaine. Cada palabra le cayó como un ladrillo en el estómago.

—Ah. Eso.—A Arturo se le ocurrieron siete u ocho cosas diferentes que decir y ninguna sonaba bien. Cuánto más intentaba pensar algo que decirle a Merlín, más incómodo acababa. En lugar de lo que _de verdad_ quería decir, soltó una risa breve—. Dice lo primero que se la pasa, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí.—Merlín le dio un golpe con el codo. El contacto le quemó incluso a través de la chaqueta—. Entonces, ¿es verdad?

Los segundos se alargaron.

—Sí—admitió Arturo, aunque tuvo que sacudir la cabeza antes para aclararse, porque ( _joder, Merlín, no sabes el efecto que tienes en mí)_ había estado pesando en otra cosa. Relacionada con Merlín y calor corporal y… Tragó saliva, recordando que no había querido que Merlín supiera que era gay y preguntándose qué habría hecho de Merlín de haberlo sabido. No quería ni pensar lo rápido que caería su resistencia si Merlín le diera la mínima indicación de que estaba interesado—. Pensaba que alguien te lo habría dicho antes. Supongo que podría habértelo dicho yo.

—Sí, podrías—dijo Merlín, en voz más alta, más él, lleno de reproche.

Arturo soltó una risilla y sacudió la cabeza.

—No te hagas ideas raras, _Mer_ lín.

Escuchó una risa seca a su lado y Merlín se frotó la cara antes de volver a dejarse caer las manos en las rodillas.

—Tarde. Demasiado tarde para eso, créeme—dijo en voz baja y ronca, un susurro dulce que despertó todos los sentidos de Arturo.

_Demasiado tarde._

Arturo se giró para mirarlo, sin estar seguro de haberlo oído bien. Pero ahí estaba Merlín con la cabeza baja, mirando a Arturo, con los ojos azules brillando y reluciendo bajo la luz de la luna, por la ventana, una mirada de flirteo debajo de las pestañas. Y esa mirada, esa mirada, sin nada más, le hacía _cosas_ a Arturo.

Se quedó sin respiración. Pasó de mirar a Merlín a los ojos a recorrer los pómulos altos, el ángulo de la mandíbula, hasta los labios, esos labios suaves, rojo cereza, que siempre tenían un bordecito cortado y mordisqueado por la preocupación constante en la que vivía Merlín. Merlín apretó los labios y sacó un poquito la lengua para humedecérselos, como una invitación.

 _Dios, Merlín_.

Arturo no quería nada en este mundo como quería saborear esos labios, saborear a Merlín, primero en un beso suave para convencerse de que era real, para luego sucumbir a la apabullante necesidad de hacer _más, más, ahora._

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, inseguro, incierto, y Merlín lo estaba mirando, pero no a los ojos. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Merlín le estaba mirando los labios de la misma manera en que Arturo había mirado los de Merlín.

—Merlín—susurró Arturo, sin poder evitar la súplica ansiosa de su voz, dividido entre las ganas dejarse llevar por sus deseos, que llevaba tanto tiempo acallando, de ceder a pesar de ser el oficial de Merlín, a pesar de estar en la base, a pesar de no tener ningún sitio privad al que ir, a pesar, a pesar… a pesar de _todo_ , y la necesidad de hacer lo correcto, seguir las normas, hacer que fuera algo real, no un rollo, de no arriesgarse a perder a Merlín.

La posibilidad de elegir dejó de existir cuando la puerta de la capilla se abrió de golpe. Tanto Merlín como Arturo se giraron, asustados, y el momento se rompió. Una pareja, tan pegados el uno al otro que ya podrían ser una sola persona, se movían con torpeza por la oscuridad de la capilla, dejando caer piezas de ropa desde el momento en que habían atravesado el umbral. Chaquetas, gorras y camisetas cayeron al suelo una a una entre el sonido de pies, y una mujer rubia con un hombre casi calvo pegado a la boca acabó de espaladas contra la pared.

Merlín le cogió la mano a Arturo, enlazando los dedos largos y delicados.

Arturo estaba tan sorprendido que miró a Merlín, pero la necesidad de soltarle la mano antes de que alguien los viera así, antes de que rumores capaces de arruinar su reputación empezaran a volar, murió en el instante en el vio el dorado desapareciendo de los ojos de Merlín.

_¿Qué has hecho?_

Arturo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque Merlín se agachó para recoger la chaqueta, se puso de pie despacio, en silencio, y tiró de Arturo. Señaló a la puerta con la cabeza, articuló «vamos» y lo guio a la salida casi de puntillas.

La respuesta a cómo la pareja que se estaba enrollando no se dio cuenta era una combinación entre que estaban en su propio mundo de miembros entrelazados y ropa poco cooperadora y lo que fuera que Merlín había hecho con su magia.

La magia de Merlín. Arturo se vio sonriendo. Los ojos de Merlín brillaban como el oro cuando hacía magia. Le encantaba. Quería verlo otra vez.

Merlín le soltó la mano cuando llegaron fuera y se puso la chaqueta para combatir el aire helado, pero no había nada más frío que la repentina falta del calor de Merlín en la piel desnuda de Arturo. Levantó la mano hacia Merlín, aunque sólo fuera para darle una palmada en el hombro y poder mantener el contacto.

Merlín se giró para mirarlo y dio un tropezón. Arturo no sabía a qué se debía, si Merlín se había tropezado y caído contra él, o si Arturo se había chocado contra él, pero la energía eléctrica entre ellos era suficiente para dar luz a un pueblo pequeño. Arturo se aclaró la garganta.

—Venga, te invito a algo.

Merlín esbozó una sonrisa que Arturo no había sabido si volvería a ver, no tras encontrarlo llorando en la capilla, pero fue lo que dijo a Merlín a continuación lo que lo dejó sin palabras por completo.

—Cuidado, Arturo. A ver si me voy a pensar que me estás pidiendo una cita.

_¿Y qué?_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NdlA: por favor, poneos en contacto conmigo antes de escribir nada en el universo de Loaded March, o echadle un vistazo a [mi opinión](http://loaded-march.livejournal.com/46614.html)[link en inglés] sobre las obras derivadas.  
> NdlT: y otra más. Gracias por leer, recordad que los comentarios son amor. Espero que os haya gustado, y recordad que podéis pasaros por [mi blog](www.ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/tagged/ana-translates-lm)  
> si queréis echarle un vistazo a mis avances con la traducción de la siguiente parte :)


End file.
